Uninvited
by SarcasticEnigma
Summary: COMPLETE! Justine thought finding Sam would solve everything, but things became much more complicated. After Maryann's death, she finds herself trapped in Mississippi with her werewolf ex and a King with his own agenda for her. R&R! Alcide/OC. Hints at Sam/OC, ocassional Sookie-bashing, may or may not do a sequel
1. Season2 Recap

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _True Blood_ or any of its characters. All I own is Justine.

_Italics:_ Voice-over/imaging

_Previously on True Blood…_

Walking into Merlotte's, Justine L'eveque felt confidant as ever. It had been many years since she'd seen her old friend, but she was sure that he would be happy to see her again. There was no doubt in her mind, actually. As she looked around the quaint family bar and grill, she noted practically all eyes were on her. Perhaps it was the brown leather jacket in her hand. Perhaps it was her dark blue denim skirt and off-the-shoulder long sleeved green sweater drawing the odd stares. Then again, it could have been the brown suede boots up to her knees. This was Louisiana, after all, and Bon Temps was a backwater town with lots of woods and such. Who in their right mind would wear suede boots? Closing her eyes a moment, she breathed deeply through her nose and opened her eyes, smiling and relaxed. Smile firmly planted, Justine sauntered over to the bar.

"Welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get'cha?" Tara asked as politely as possibly, eyeing the young woman oddly. Justine just ignored her, however, and hopped up and over the bar. "What the fuck!" Tara shouted, drawing stares from the patrons and the other employees to stop working. Everyone watched as the dirty blonde perused the bottles of liquor. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, lady, but you need to get the fuck outta here!" Justine completely ignored her. "Now, bitch!" Tara made the mistake to grab Justine's arm and pull her from the liquor. Like any normal person, Justine didn't like to be grabbed. As soon as Tara touched her, Justine twisted her arm and body around, straight out of her grip, and moved to hit her when her arm was snatched midair behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the scowling face of Sam Merlotte. Tara sighed in relief, "Where the hell you been? This bitch is-!"

"Is a paying costumer and a friend of mine, Tara," Sam interrupted. The bartender immediately shut up and just stared at him. "Get back to work," he ordered. "And all of you, get back to your food!" he shouted to the patrons, who listened but not-so-discreetly kept one eye on the show. "And you, you come with me." Justine sighed and rolled her eyes a bit, but allowed Sam to pull her into his office. Arms crossed, she looked around and waited until she heard the door lock to face her old friend. "What the hell are you doing here, Justine?"

"What, I can't stop by and see my old friend Sammy?" she questioned innocently. Looking rather grim as she sat down, she confessed, "There's trouble. I don't want to be a burden, Sam, but I need a place to lay low." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair miserably.

"Justine…" he began, sounding unsure.

"Sam." Sam stared at her, recognizing the pleading tone and thrown off by it. Justine wasn't the type to ask for help, not often anyway, but pleading? Begging? He'd never heard that, ever. "I need your help, okay? I'm scared shitless and I didn't know where else to go." Sam stared at her a moment, unable to look away from her bright green eyes, wide and waiting expectantly.

He sighed, "What kind of trouble are you in this time?" Arms crossed and leaning against his desk, he stared at her, brow furrowed with worry. Despite being worried for her, at the same time, he wondered in the back of his mind whether or not he really wanted to know.

"His name is Coot…" That was all he needed to hear. Bleeding heart that he was, he reached out to comfort her when her head suddenly popped up and she was smiling at him. "You know me, Sam: always falling for just the right wrong guy," she laughed and shook her head. Sam leaned back on his desk, frustrated with her. She needed his help, it was obvious and he wanted to help her, he really did. But Justine and he hadn't had the best friendship. Not to mention he hadn't seen her in years. How could he be sure he could really trust her? "I'll work here, if it makes you feel better!" she offered. "That way, you can keep your eyes on me! Besides, from what I hear, you need the extra help."

From the smirk on her face, it was all too obvious that she knew all about the string of deaths in town, two of which were his waitresses, Dawn and Amy. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. As soon as he stood up, Justine did as well, looking at his expectantly. Sam didn't say anything, just went to his closet and tossed a black apron and white Merlotte's shirt at her. Smiling as she barely caught them, she thanked Sam.

"That's as much of your uniform I'll provide. Get something black to go with it: shorts, skirt, pants – I don't give a fuck. Shoes, too. This is a family place; it's my place and my rules. You break one of my rules, you're out on your ass, got it?" She nodded the affirmative. "No lockers so anything you don't want seen, leave it at home. Where you staying anyway?"

"Oh, I got a little trailer out in the woods."

"I'm the landlord of an apartment complex not far from here. There's an opening there, if you want," he offered, getting the keys to Maudette Pickens apartment and writing down the address. He quickly warned her that it belong to one of the murdered women, giving her a chance to back out. "And she was a fangbanger." Justine nodded and shrugged.

"I've dealt with leeches before. If someone comes around, I've always got silver on me," she assured him as they exited his office. "Thanks again, Sam. Really, I mean it."

"Just don't make me regret not letting Tara knock you out," he teased and she scoffed, casting him a look that said he was crazy. "And I don't have no fighting between my employees or with customers. If there's any trouble, you come to me and I'll handle it."

Justine shrugged. "Your know me, Sam."

"Exactly, so play nice," he warned her. "And no biting," he ordered, whispering the last part to her as they reentered the bar.

"Thanks, Sam," she said with a bright smile and hugged him tightly. Sam smiled as well, hugging her back and passed her the information to the complex to her before she flounced out of the bar, bumping into Sookie, who was on her way in. _This great!_ Sookie heard her think,_ Me and Sammy back together, just like the old days. I just hope he doesn't figure things out. He'd kill me if he knew the truth._

Sookie forced a smile back and walked over to the bar, where he had begun cleaning glasses. "Hey, um, who was that?" Sam opened his mouth to tell her when Tara intervened.

"One crazy ass bitch." Both Sam and Sookie looked at the scowling bartender, Sookie confused and Sam sending her a withering annoyed look. "Oh, but that's okay! Because she's Sam's friend," she explained, falsely cheerful before scoffing and serving someone a cold beer.

"That was Justine, who'll be working here—"

"What the fuck?" Tara exclaimed, slamming down a glass and marched over to Sam. "Oh, hell no! She almost broke my arm!"

"—temporarily," Sam finished, glaring at Tara. "She ran into some trouble and just needs to get back on her feet."

"What kind of trouble?" Sookie wondered.

_"The kind she probably deserved!" _

_Justine is running through the woods, naked, caked in dirt and blood. She is sobbing. Her hair is a mess with bits of grass and such sticking out of it. As she runs, she's panting hard and looks over her shoulders every few seconds, terrified. It's late at night, no moon, and the woods are long and dark and deep. It's so hard to see, and her blurred vision from her tears doesn't help any. She keeps ducking under branches, losing her footing but catching herself as she runs. She looks over her shoulder again, missing an uprooted branch and trips with a scream. Rolling onto her back, her eyes widen in terror and she screams._

"Tara!" Sam glared at her.

Rolling her eyes, Tara sarcastically said, "She's your friend, Sam. I'm sorry. I'm sure she's a perfectly nice person." Scoffing, she shook her head and went back to work, muttering under her breath.

Shaking his head, Sam waved off Tara and looked at Sookie. "Look, Justine isn't the easiest person to make friends with, I know, but she's gonna need someone around here besides me so, would you mind showing her around or something?" Sookie just shook her head and shrugged, giving a tight smile.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for taking the time to show me around."

Sookie gave the woman a bright smile, something she always did when she was faking. She knew that she would only befriend Justine to get to the truth of her thoughts. If she was trying to hurt Sam, she would get to the bottom of it. Justine looks at Sookie slightly concerned, but decides to ignore the odd feeling.

"Any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine."

* * *

"So you're the new girl, huh?" Jason asked, eyeing Justine up and down. Lafayette leaned through the window counter of his kitchen, watching the scene and sipping some Patron.

_Justine smiles as she sets some food down at a table, laughing with the overly flirtatious customer. Sam watches her from the bar, shaking his head and smiling. It was good to have Justine back, no matter how much trouble she tended to cause. Perhaps those days were over and done with now? Well, he could only hope that was true. He could really, really hope it was true, for everyone's sake, not just his own._

"You bet your ass, I am! And, if you wanna keep your eyes, I suggest you keep 'em on my face and not on my ass," she replied enthusiastically, handing Lafayette another order as Jason paled, embarrassed. Lafayette smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"You got sass. I like that." The two just smiled at one another.

* * *

As Justine continued to work at Merlotte's, Justine and Lafayette became great friends, flirting and joking constantly. Her relationship with Tara remained that of glares, but there was the occasional smile and joke. Jason continued to flirt with her, but it was all in good fun until Sam came over and laid down the law. Sookie remained impossibly kind and annoying. It was obvious to Justine that Sookie didn't trust her so she usually stayed clear of her. During that time, she met Bill, whom she liked not only because he was a vampire but also because he was a part of history, literally. While the Civil War wasn't her favorite era, she and Bill talked about it quite often. This closeness led to a deeper rift in her and Sookie's relationship, her suspicion turning into mild jealousy.

And then Lafayette disappeared…

"Where do you think he went?" Justine wondered, giving Sam a drink as they sat in her modest apartment. She sat down beside him on the couch, face strewn up in worry.

"Lafayette'll disappear sometimes for a few days, usually a party somewhere and nursing a hangover, but never a week," Sam replied, his tone clearly worried.

"But he calls to let you know he's alive at least, right?" she pointed out. Sam nodded and sighed, both of them sitting in silence. "Something's wrong, I can feel it…"

_Sookie and Tara scream bloody murder as they find the voodoo woman in the back of drunk Andy Bellefleur's car, heart ripped out and all scratched up. The investigation commences, Tara admitting that she paid the dead woman for an exorcism on her mother. While it was unlikely that any animal around the area could've done what happened to Ms. Jeanette, Sookie connected some dots and managed to cast suspicion on Justine, who Bud Dearnborne and Andy Bellefleur already dragged down to the station for questioning._

"Don't you find it the least bit odd that the minute she showed up Lafayette disappears and now that backwoods scammer turns up dead?" Sookie posed to Sam after frantically pulling him into his office. Sam opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unable to answer.

"Just what happened to that guy, Coot, you said?" Sam asked suspiciously. Justine looked at Sam, unable to come up with an answer. Sam crossed his arms, waiting impatiently.

Gulping, she answered meekly, "I told you, I lost him somewhere in Mississippi." Sam nodded and walked out of his office, not fully believing her, and leaving her to gnaw her lip worriedly.

_"Oh, Sam, how do you think I found you?"_ Maryann smiled sweetly, strutting out of the bar, looking at Justine significantly.

_

* * *

_

"I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

Standing in the employee parking lot behind Merlotte's, Justine stared at Sam, terrified, eyes watering up as she cowered away from him. She'd never seen him this angry before. It wasn't Sam's style to get angry and shout and yell. He was just too good-natured a person to do that. Then again, she'd given him good reason to get angry, hadn't she?

"I want you out of my bar, out of my town, out of my life!" he shouted.

"But Sammy—!"

"SHUT UP!" he roared at her and Justine took a step back. Frightening calm, Sam told her, "I want you out of this town by the end of the week. If I see you're still here, I'll kill you myself." Before can storm away from her, she grabs him arm and stops him.

"Maryann found me and she ruined my life. She seduced my whole damn town, killed my business, and made me a deal. All I had to do was find you and I went free. She'll do the same thing to you, Sam. This may be your town now, but it'll be hers in a matter of days. Only difference is, you won't have a friend to go to for help. That's a promise," she finished, voice cracking with unshed tears as she tore of her apron and threw it at him and ran out of his office. Sam walked back into the bar, slamming the door behind him. Justine had already left the bar, tears rolling and thought about what she could possibly do, when it finally hit her.

* * *

"Someone's after me and I need your help."

"I consider you a friend, Justine, but I cannot protect you," Bill replied regretfully as they stood on his front porch. Sighing, terrified, she ran her hands through her hair and started pacing. "But," he added, giving her a disgruntled smile, "I might know someone who can…" Eyebrow quirked, Justine waited to hear who this someone was but Bill just led her to his car.

_"You always have the most interesting pets, Bill…"_

_Bill stood before a stage, scowling up at the undead Adonis sitting on a throne. The vampire was smirking down at the two while Justine shifted uncomfortably. The bar that Bill had brought her to, Fangtasia, was open and business was doing quite well if the crowd was any indication. Unfortunately, the vampires in the room could smell exactly what she was and that could've been very bad or very good. Some vampires hated shifters, others didn't bother with them, and then there were others that would've loved to have a taste._

"Justine, may I introduced Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five."

"Your _fucking _Sheriff? This is your brilliant solution?" she snapped at Bill as soon as the three were in Eric's office. The man in question merely sat at his desk, looking rather bored. "Bill, he has no jurisdiction with my kind _or _the thing that's after me! He'd only be interfering! What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

"And just what is it that's after you?" Eric questioned but she refused to answer. "There are ways of making you talk."

"I'd really like to see you try." All too soon, Eric was choking her against the wall with her feet dangling in the air. Bill pleaded and demanded for him to release her, promising that the next time Eric required his or Sookie's services that he would have them without question or rebellion. That promise allowed her to breath again. "You will work every night and every other weekend, starting at sundown until we close at 4 a.m. You will arrive an hour before your shift, always, and you will always allow either Pam or Chow to walk you to your car."

"Anything else?" she asked, glaring at the man she was slowly starting to hate.

"Yes. Keep your…furry problem to yourself." He went on to tell her that if his patrons witnessed any transformations she might make, especially the humans, that there could be even more trouble for her. "I can't watch you all the time." Eric also told her that he was only doing this as a favor to Bill and to make her friend indebted to him, she knew. Backing up, she held her breath as he got right in her face. "Be gracious, dog."

* * *

Justine was sitting at home, biting her fingernails nervously when her cell phone rang. Jumping, she shrieked before sighing in relief, feeling stupid for getting scared. It was Jessica, who Bill had introduced her to and she actually really liked. Through previous experience, she knew that sires and their children usually had romantic relations. Even though she knew it would never happen, because of Jessica's age, she hoped Bill would dump Sookie for Jessica, who had frantically called about Sookie being attacked and taken to Fangtasia.

"What's the shifter doing here?" Justine rolled her eyes at Pam, who was glaring at her. Walking over to Bill, she looked at Sookie's wounds and immediately started questioning him about the attacker.

"You know what did this?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me!" he demanded, grabbing and shaking her. "You must!" Justine shakes him off of her, looking a little scared as she stares at Sookie's wounds.

"I don't know anything with any certainty," she replied shakily. "But you'll be the first to know as soon as I do." With that, she ran out of the bar, rolling her eyes as she heard the boys fighting over who would give Sookie blood. What was it with men in this town?

* * *

The next morning, she went to Merlotte's, at Sam's behest, and found him packing up his truck and Terry Bellefleur, Andy's war veteran cousin, leaving with a scowl on his face. When she asked him about it, he explained to her that he was going away for awhile and asked Terry to run the bar in his absence. She asked him why he called her and he requested that she watch over Tara and Sookie for him until he returned. He was clearly worried about Maryann and what her influence on them might result in.

_"I'm working at a new bar now. Fangtasia."_

_"You're working at Fangtasia?"_ Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are all my employees completely fucked in the head?"

"Just the ones you fuck, apparently," she snapped. "I don't see why you care, Sam. I'm out of your life and, you know what? I'm a lot happier surrounded by a bunch of leeches than I ever was here with you." Hopping back into her car, she speeds off with the knowledge that their friendship is in an even worse state than before. She's glad she left out the fact that she had drank Eric's blood - for her own protection, he told her, so he could keep tabs on her when she wasn't at the bar. Determined to keep her promise, however, she first went to Fangtasia to check on Sookie. She was surprised to find the blonde in perfect health and arguing with Eric over Lafayette, who he'd been keeping prisoner right under her nose.

"Can I kick him?" Pam asked of her sire, sneering down at the terrified and bloodied form of Lafayette.

"You can try and end up with those ugly ass shoes up your bony backside!"

After watching the three drive off, Justine turned to Eric and shouted at him. This led to him nearly strangling her, much to Pam's girlish delight. He reminded her that the only reason she was alive was because it was the only way to make sure Bill remained honorable in their bargain to protect her. Coughing, she left the bar and called Sam to let him know about his friend and cook. Stiffly, she informed him of Lafayette's condition but not that he was at Fangtasia. He'd probably blame that on her.

_

* * *

_

_"I'm not with Maryann anymore,"_ she burst out, walking over to him. "I'm not with her in any way, Sam, I promise. I'm done. Hell, I was done the minute she found you." While this was true, her main reason for being done with Maryann was mostly due to the fact that the woman herself had visited her personally. She had told her that she knew that Sam knew everything about her and that she no longer had any use for her. She also told Justine that if she breathed a word of her plans to anyone, she would come back to her apartment and cut out her heart.

_Sam smiled at her and she slowly returned it. Nodding his head towards the woods behind his trailer, he began to strip off his clothes and she followed him. As he shifted into his collie, she shifted into her Catahoula leopard dog. They ran together until Sam led her to the pier and they jumped in. When they surfaced, they were human and skinny dipping. Swimming close together, Sam remembered how they had been on the run together as children, the good old days. He remembered how they had met Maryann and the things she made them do to each other. And to her._

_"After all the shit that's gone down lately, I just wanna relax and forget everything," Sam confessed._

_Justine waded close to Sam, wanting to say something, but Sam kissed her and the two of them ended up fucking right there in there water. When they finished, Justine had a few question - did this mean he forgave her? Was he still leaving? - when the new waitress, Daphne, showed up. Embarrassed, and knowing that Maryann would kill her if she didn't let Daphne con Sam, she left as quickly as possible._

Avoiding Sam like the plague, Justine went to see Lafayette to clear her head for a bit. He seemed more upbeat than usual and, upon her shouting at him, he confessed that he had Eric's blood in him. Just as she was hitting him and berating him for being so stupid, he explained that, if he hadn't, he would've lost his leg. Justine knows better though. She knows for a fact Eric wouldn't do anything out of the goodness of his heart. Meanwhile, Sookie, Bill and Jessica have all gone to Dallas with Eric so things at Fangtasia have been pretty boring without all his groupies around. On her break, she called Sam and, as awkward as it was at first, he told her that he's going to Tara's birthday party at Sookie's house. She warned him to be careful, knowing that Maryann has set herself up there.

A few days later, Sam actually came to see her and she had been excited until he showed up with Daphne. He went on and on about how she was a shifter, just like them, which Justine already knew. Tensely, but kindly, she asked them both to leave. Daphne did so immediately, but Sam stayed behind and the two fought, causing yet another rift in their failing relationship. When she went to Merlotte's to apologize, she saw the two of them fucking on the pool table and left. After a few failed calls to Eric, she began to feel more isolated and alone. Pissed, she goes to Lafayette's and the two bond over many shots, drinks and pills.

_"Hey, Arlene. Sam in his office?"_

_"That man hasn't been in here all day! He's off with that new girl, Daphne."_

_Arlene preceded to trash talk Daphne's terrible witnessing skills, and how she never had any help and always had to do everything by herself. As kindly as she could, Justine told Arlene she didn't work with her anymore, so she couldn't help her out, and decided to visit her newest best friend instead. She found Lafayette cowering in a corner with Andy shouting over him. She tried to pull him away from Lafayette, but he threw her off and she hit the wall and fell to the concrete floor. Terry rushed in and forced his drunken cousin to leave. After he helped Justine to her feet, they both went over to Lafayette and held him, comforting him. Terry, for as scatterbrained as he could be, quickly deduced that Lafayette was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Terry ordered her to take Lafayette home, that he'd stay on and handle the cooking._

* * *

"What that vamp did to me…I keep having nightmares. When Andy was shouting at me, all I could see what that vamp's face," he confessed. Justine stayed with Lafayette until he fell asleep. As soon as he did, she went outside and called the vampire in question. Again, he didn't answer. This time, however, she left him a message.

"If you don't answer the next time I call, so help me, I will hurt you in ways that you will beg for silver and sunlight, Eric Northman!"

She quit Fangtasia that same night.

On her way back home, she sensed something, felt this strange pull in her gut. Stopping her car, she left it and followed the strange sensation. As she got closer, she heard drums and followed the sounds, coming upon a massive orgy and Sam standing before Maryann, about to be sacrificed. Racing through the hordes of orgy-zombies, she ran in front of Sam just as Maryann was about to stab him. As soon as the blade went into her, Andy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and fired his gun. The sound partially broke the trance, allowing Sam time to grab Justine and make a run for it. Maryann chased after them and was gaining quickly, Justine stumbling along as she tried to keep pressure on her wound. As luck would have it, Sam spotted an owl and, for the first time, he flew, carrying Justine in mouse form as they flew away. They quickly got to Merlotte's and Sam patched her up as best he could, but quickly left to go to her apartment.

_"We aren't safe alone anymore, Sam. Our best shot of surviving that bitch is to stay together."_

Sam sat next to Justine on her couch and held her hand, "Then I guess I better move in." Justine stares at Sam, smiling sadly.

"I don't think we're safe here, either. Maryann knows that I live here. She told me she'd cut out my heart if I interfered with her plans."

"…So what do we do now?" Sam left, promising to come back, and Justine called Eric once again. With his blood in her, she knew he should have felt her pain. She thought that would at least warrant a phone call from him, but no, there was nothing. Again, he didn't answer. While Sam learned the truth about Maryann, about what she is, from Daphne, gun in hand, Justine got a visit from Pam.

"I've called a few of my "furry" friends over in Dallas. They told me that two humans were taken captive by the Fellowship of the Sun. What the fuck is going on, Pam?"

"That doesn't concern you." She was bored as hell and pissed about her latest assignment. Apparently, Eric sent her to "check up" on her in his absence.

"Than maybe I should just go and find out myself." As she tried to move past Pam, the vampire grabbed her arm.

"If you attempt to leave, Eric will not be pleased." The underlying threat was clear, which frightened Justine enough to stay put. Unfortunately, her wound began bleeding again. Pam commented that she smelled delicious; Justine promptly told her to go to hell. She was about to pass out from the blood loss when Pam, begrudgingly, gave her some of her blood.

Justine woke up to find Pam gone and a message from Sam. He's in jail. Abandoning her car, she rushed to the jailhouse, finding everyone inside with black eyes, so she sneaked around back and shifted into a squirrel. Once she was inside, Sam, recognizing it's her, pulled off his shirt and she put it on once she was human again. He told her that Maryann killed Daphne and is framing him for the murder. She is officially left defenseless.

"The only place you're safe now is Fangtasia," he tells her.

"What? No! No way! I quit my job, Eric isn't returning any of my calls, and Pam wants to eat me - and I do mean that literally and sexually! I can't go there!"

"You don't have a choice!" he argued, reaching through the bars and taking her hands. "Look, Maryann doesn't know about Eric or your association with the vampires, does she?" Justine shook her head. "So it's only logical that you go there, right? Right?" Justine nodded frantically and took a deep breath. Sam rubbed her hands comfortingly as she calmed down and, after a quick kiss on the cheek, she shifted back into a squirrel and left the jailhouse, shifting in the her Catahoula and ran to Fangtasia.

* * *

_"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you quit?"_

Justine stood before Pam in nothing more than a bright red Fangtasia T-shirt that barely reached her knees. Despite the fact that Pam freaked her the hell out, Justine refused to give any explanation. Frustrated, Pam called Eric and the two spoke briefly, in Swedish. That only annoyed her further as she crossed her arms and tapped her feet, waiting impatiently. Before Justine even had a chance to speak to Eric, berate him for ignoring her calls and not Pam's, the vampire hung up.

Noticing the glare, Pam smiled mockingly at her, "He was busy, with Area 9's Sheriff. You understand." Pam was instructed to let Justine sleep in Eric's office. Instead of sleeping, she boned up on her Greek mythology on Eric's laptop. Hacking it was just so damn easy.

_

* * *

_

"Good to see you've calmed down since your last call."

_Upon Eric's return to Fangtasia, he found Justine sitting rather comfortably at his desk, feet propped up and relaxing. Under Pam's orders, the human barmaid Ginger loaned Justine some clothes. The leather Daisy Duke shorts and glittering purple tube top were not her style at all. Neither were the hooker heels she offered and Justine promptly turned them down, preferring to go barefoot. Thoroughly not amused, she just glared at him. When she refused to move, he sped and hunched over her, face to face, his hands on the arms of the chair and blocking her escape. He stated that he did not appreciate the threat she left on his voicemail._

"Maybe if you answered your phone, I wouldn't have had to resort to threats." Pushing him away, she gets to her feet and states that she's leaving. Eric lets her go, bored.

"I grow tired of these tantrums, Justine."

"And I grow tired of you being a pretentious ass, Eric. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta find Sam." With that, she walked out, slamming his door behind her.

* * *

"You know how to handled a gun?"

_Justine finally managed to find Sam through an unexpected source. After changing her clothes, she tried calling him and bumped into Jason, who was headed to Merlotte's to "take back" what was theirs from the "enemy". It sounded stupid to her but he was headed to the same place as her so she tagged along. In response, Justine cocked the shotgun and quirked an eyebrow at Jason._

"What do you think?"

The two arrived, armed with power tools, and Jason managed to convince all the townsfolk to leave by threatening to take Arlene hostage and shoot her in the head with a nail gun. Once the path to the walk-in fridge they were all banging on was clear, Justine rushed to it and called out to whoever was inside. It was Sam and, oddly enough, Andy. Jason tried to help her get them out, but the townsfolk quickly recognized their deception and returned to try to recapture Sam. Luckily the group had a plan.

Jason, wearing a gas mask, pretended to be Maryann's "God Who Comes". Hiding behind him, Andy held up a tree branch to give him the appearance that he had horns. After a rather stupid speech, he pretended to smite Sam, who put on a good act of convulsions before disappearing into thin air, seemingly vanishing. Justine knew that he had just shifted but it satisfied everyone who quickly left Merlotte's to inform Maryann of their success. Jason and Andy were stunned but Justine calmly picked up Sam's clothes and hugged him tightly as he reappeared, scaring the shit out of the two men.

After explaining what he is to Jason and Andy - Justine sure as hell wasn't going to say she was a shifter to them unless she absolutely had to - Sam came back inside with Arlene's young children, Cody and Lisa. He had found them wandering around the woods, hiding from their mother and the rest of the crazy townspeople. Maternal instincts kicking in, Justine made the kids lunch, after they confessed they hadn't eaten for a couple of days. Jason and Andy, meanwhile, decide to take action against Maryann and, ignoring Sam's advice that Maryann couldn't be stopped with violence, they go to the police station to arm themselves.

* * *

"This is so not a good idea, Sam."

_Against her advice, Sam dragged her and the kids to Fangtasia. Reluctantly, he asked Eric for help. The Viking vampire agreed to ask the vampire Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann, advice about stopping Maryann…for a price. For a price that only Justine could fulfill. Sam immediately went on the defensive but Justine shut him down and agreed to the terms. Smirking, Eric informed her that he will relay his terms to her in private, after the Maryann situation is taken care of._

"I look forward to the negotiations," he told her, smirking deviously. The kids were rather impressed when it turned out Eric could fly.

* * *

Back at Merlotte's, Sam was quietly arguing over her compliance with Eric so the children didn't hear. She had been pushing his hands off of her as he grabbed at her, trying to shake some sense in her, when Bill ran in. He ordered Sam to come with him to see Maryann. Justine jumped to Sam's defense, getting right in Bill's face when he explained he was going to hand Sam over. And then promptly calmed down, once he explained his plan.

Justine waited in the shadows, watching as Bill turned Sam over to Maryann in exchange for Sookie's safety. Sookie strongly objected, but Bill asked her to trust him. Even as Eggs stabbed Sam, offering his blood to Maryann, who rubbed the blood on her body, Justine waited and watched. It took everything in her to not run over and beat Maryann to a pulp. But Sam was not dead, however, and, according to their plan, told Sookie to destroy all of Maryann's ritual offerings. She did so, which angered Maryann who pursued Sookie with her poisonous claws, just as they hoped. But she ceased in her pursuit when she was stopped by a large white bull, who she believed to be the God Who Comes, Dionysis.

Offering herself to him, as Maenads worship Dionysis in hopes of a "true death", the bull stabbed her in the chest with one of its horns. As Maryann started to die, the bull transformed back to Sam, who finished the job by removing Maryann's heart. Justine ran over to Sam, holding a pile of clothes for him. Bill revealed to Sookie that he allowed Sam to drink his blood so he could recover after being stabbed. Holding Sam tightly, laughing and crying in relief and happiness that their torment with Maryann was finally over, she completely ignored Bill, who was thanking Sam for his trust and help in saving Bon Temps.

After that, everything sort of went back to normal. Everyone in town pretended to not remember what happened, or really didn't remember. All of the destruction and vandalism committed throughout the town was cleaned up and everyone went on with their lives. Sam decided to go through with his vacation and went to go visit his foster parents. Justine wished him the best of luck, knowing that it would difficult for him under the circumstances. Before he left, however, he rehired her, claiming that Terry was going to need a hell of a lot of help while he was gone.

Later that evening, she got two very interesting calls. The first was from Bill, requesting that she allow Jessica to sleep at her apartment for the coming day as, if all went as he hoped, he would need the house to himself and his future wife. As much as she hated Sookie, Justine was more than happy for Bill and obliged him. Jessica, however, did not appreciate the fact that she'd have to sleep in the hall closet with the vacuum cleaner. The second was from Sam, who had the name and address of his biological mother, whom he was going to see, in Arkansas.

"Just be careful, Sam. These people may be your blood, but they aren't your family. You can't trust them," she warned as she served Jane Boadhouse another drink. It was a busy night in Merlotte's. "And hurry back. I miss you," she admitted quietly.

As she hung up the phone, the next sound she heard was a gunshot. Like everyone else in the bar, she quickly ran outside to see what all the commotion was. What the hell was happening now? Covering her mouth, she turned her back on the bloody scene of Eggs, dead, in the arms of a hysterical Tara. Andy had shot him and, without even knowing the circumstances, Justine didn't blame him for it. After all, Eggs was a murderer. Not of his own free will, but a murderer regardless. The only swell of pity she felt was for Tara, who had probably been the only one besides herself and Sam who was most affected by the toxicity that was Maryann.

_**A/N: **_This whole thing is so long because it was strung together from one chapter and various scenes I had written out early on in Season Two. But, since the season has ended, and I have a tendency to not finish fics I start at the very beginning of a series, I decided this would be easier. I've already got Season 3 started! It's in summaries and script format, but I am working on it. I'll try to have the first episode up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _True Blood_ or any of its characters. I only own Justine.

Big thanks to everyone who pushed through the previous chapter. I know it was tough because I had to read and re-read it numerous times for proofing and editting. I feel your pain. Oh, and I did snag a one little line from _Star _Trek. I tried to change it around, but it was just too perfect the way it was that it didn't sound good any other way. You'll recognize it when you read it, and I sure as hell don't own that either. Anyway, here's where the story really begins! I hope you like it!

_**Uninvited**_

******Chapter 1**

Merlotte's was mostly empty, except for its employees and both Sheriff Bud Dearborn and Deputy Andy Bellefleur. While Lafayette was comforting the numb and blank staring Tara, Justine was giving the Sheriff her statement. It was very simple on her part since she hadn't seen anything. She relayed to Bud that Andy had only had one or two drinks at the bar before going outside. It was a few minutes later that she had heard a gunshot and then went outside with everyone else to see Andy standing over Eggs' body. The coroner had already taken the body away and most of the bar's patrons had cleared out, telling the police anything they thought could help. As much help as a bunch of drunken racist rednecks could be.

"Thanks for your time, Justine," Bud told her, making his final note and tipping his hat to her.

"Not a problem. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful," she replied, arms crossed as she hugged herself. Eggs had been a murderer, against his will, but still a murderer. Justine wanted to feel bad for him but she simply couldn't. The only person she felt sorry for was Tara, who was spacing out at the bar as Bud told Terry to go find Arlene. Sighing, Justine finished wiping down the bar and walked over to Lafayette. "Give me a hand?"

"No problem," he replied, lightly touching Tara's shoulder. "You gonna be okay for a few?" Tara didn't answer so the two friends sighed and just started tiding up, putting some chairs on top of the tables.

"This is fucked up," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"You telling me," he replied. "I can't get that girl to do nothing but stare like a fucking zombie. That ain't Tara."

"Sure as hell ain't," she agreed, chuckling fondly under her breath. Lafayette caught it though and scoffed, smiling at her.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the two of yous wasn't at each other's throats," he commented lightly. Justine opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words, but the cook knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's cool, hooka. I know you and my cuz ain't ever gonna be braiding each other's hair, especially since you'd look like some jacked up Raggedy-fucking-Ann," Justine stifled her laugh, "but I appreciate you sticking around."

"That bottle of tequila doesn't hurt things either, I bet," she retorted and Lafayette gave her a look that just said 'sure 'nough'. "Just don't tell Sam, whenever the fuck he gets back. Seriously though, I've been where she's at. Well, maybe not the exact same situation, but close enough that all I wanted to do was just…die. Keep an eye on her, okay?" Lafayette nodded slowly, getting her message loud and clear. Looking over at the young woman, Justine sighed and nodded over to her. "You better go. Looks like the dam's about to burst." Lafayette looked over and, sure enough, Tara was shaking and the tears were soon to follow. He was immediately at his cousin's side, brushing her hair, sipping on the tequila she gifted them, and comforting her silently as Arlene gave her statement.

"…And then I just walked outside, well, I _ran _outside, and he was laying there, and I heard Tara coming up behind me, and I didn't want her to see that so I turned around and I tried to stop her, but she busted on through and she threw herself on him and...it was just so sad," she relayed to Bud.

"What time would you say this was?" he asked.

"Just after 9:30."

Justine was listening with one ear as she cleaned. She saw Terry sitting with his cousin Andy, who was fidgeting in a booth and nursing a drink. Justine didn't think Andy had ever shot someone before, let alone killed anyone. She hadn't either, though she had beaten-to-a-pulp her fair share of people, so she didn't know what he was going through, but Terry sure as hell did. It was nice of him, being the rock for Andy, who had been his rock ever since he got back from Iraq.

"All right, Andy, I'm ready for your statement now," Bud called over.

"I hope I was helpful, Sheriff Dearborn," Arlene told him and Justine couldn't help but roll her eyes, "'cause last time we did this, after Rene, I _know _I wasn't. But I have the utmost respect for y'all. Because, without law enforcement, we would be nowhere as a society."

"What the fuck, Arlene?" Tara exclaimed, rising from her seat. "This ain't a Goddamn beauty pageant!"

"Oh, shit," Lafayette muttered to himself, taking another sip. Justine tossed her rag on the table she'd been wiping down and joined Lafayette, pouring herself a shot.

"The only man I've ever loved was just zipped up in bag. And you don't even have the decency to pretend that you give a fuck!"

Arlene, wide eyed, protested, "I give a fuck!"

"Tara," Lafayette said, a gentle hand on his cousin's arm, but she shrugged him off.

"I don't know what I expect! Trash is as trash does!"

Offended but trying her best to be nice, Arlene rose from her seat. "I'm sorry you fell in love with a serial killer, all right?" the redhead told her, not even noticing that she wasn't helping to defuse the situation at all. "But, honestly, who here hasn't?" Justine cocked her head and nodded to herself.

"Can't say I haven't," she mumbled to herself, making Lafayette look at her. Justine just shrugged innocently.

"Bitch, Eggs wasn't no killer!" Tara took a step closer to Arlene, but both Lafayette and Justine stepped up in case she had to be held back.

"Tara, he confessed!" Andy stated, trying to make her see reason.

Bud, ever the peacemaker, stated, "Miss Thorton, please, this is a murder investigation-"

"I don't care _what _Eggs confessed to!" Tara continued. "He ain't responsible for it!"

"Oh, why? Because of society? Because of slavery?" Terry moved Arlene behind him as Lafayette pulled Tara away from her coworker.

"You backwards fucking redneck!"

"Okay, I'm taking Tara over Sookie's house. Bud, if you wanna talk to her, you can meet us over there. And we gonna steal this tequila over c'here," Lafayette stated, reaching over to get the bottle, "but I _doubt _that surprise any y'all. Now, come on." He lightly tugged on Tara, who was still staring down Arlene. "Come on!"

"Stupid ass, racist, dyed haired bitch!" Tara shouted as Lafayette pulled her out of the bar.

"I _hate _when they make everything about race!" Arlene shrieked and stormed off, pushing past Justine who fell against the bar.

"Sorry about her, Justine," Terry said, looking off where the redhead had gone off to.

"Don't worry about it. Look, just go make sure Arlene's okay and I'll finish closing up," she ordered. Before Terry could even ask if she was sure, she told him to just go. Terry didn't need to hear anything else, but said thanks before chasing after his girlfriend.

Looking around the deserted bar, Justine ran a hand through her hair and sighed. There was still quite a bit of cleaning yet to do and, with Sam off only God knew where, Sookie off getting proposed to, Arlene simpering in Terry's arms, and Lafayette keeping Tara under control, she had to do it all by herself. Squaring her shoulders, she set about sanitizing and wiping the tables, putting the chairs on them, sweeping the floor, mopping, finishing the dishes, cleaning out the grills and fryers, cleaning out the sinks, locking the register, and finishing up the paperwork in Sam's office. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost eleven. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Sam's cell. She needed to hear a sane voice of reason right now.

"_Hi, you've reached Sam-"_

She snapped the phone shut and set it on the bar. Inhaling deeply, she tried to remain calm. Perhaps he was sleeping, that was perfectly logical. Or maybe he was driving, in which case, she didn't want him answering. That could've led to him crashing. Hell, he could've even been with his biological parents. Although who in their right fucking mind would let a total stranger in their home at this hour anyway? She would, because she was awake. She was awake doing his job, at _his _bar, for _him_, when she sure as hell didn't have to. And what the hell was with men not answering their phones when she called? She didn't call unless it was an emergency so why the fuck didn't they answer?

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Justine shouted, picking up a chair and throwing at the wall behind her. Panting, seething with anger, she fisted her hands at her temples and closed her eyes. Deep breaths, she told herself, just take deep breaths. "My life is so fucking fucked up."

Somewhat calm, she set about cleaning her mess and finished closing up Merlotte's. The paperwork really was a nightmare and, of course, Sam was just like his dog-self and left a huge mess for her. Whenever Sam got back, he'd better have a big thank you ready for her. Preferably at that pond with the pier, or a raise would be nice. As soon as she got home, at a quarter after five, she planned to take a long hot shower and drink herself into a coma. Hell, "Five O'clock Somewhere" never specified if it meant AM or PM! Just as she had the water set as she liked, unfortunately, there was a knock at her door. She ignored it, but her visitor was rather persistent. Growling in frustration, she tied her hair up and put on her green silk robe.

"This better be good!" she called through the door as she undid the numerous locks. Opening the door, she came face to face with the one person she never expected: Eric. Resting one hand on her open door and the other on the opposite wall, she stared him down. He was the last person she wanted to see. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I should think that was obvious," he replied. "Checking in on you."

Justine let out a bitter laugh. "That's funny. Because you sure didn't seem to give a damn about me, oh, all those times I called you or last night at the bar."

"I sent Pam. She told me of your condition," he replied, as if that made everything better.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have understood. Is that what you want to here?" she questioned mockingly. She was still blocking his entrance, which was either very smart of very stupid. Ignoring her, Eric pushed his way past her and walked inside like he owned the place. Growling under her breath, Justine slammed the door shut and rounded on him. She wished she'd never invited him, but Eric had insisted that it was for her own good, back when Bill had first entrusted the Viking into his care. "You promised to protect me," she stated, getting straight to the point.

"I made no such promise," he replied, bored.

Rolling her eyes, Justine walked over to him and stated, "When you took me in, protection was implied. And you weren't there when I needed you, which led to me getting stabbed and having to drink from Pam. Pam! Do you have any idea how fucked up my dreams have been?" Her dreams had been pretty odd already, what with Eric's blood in her, but the three-way between herself and the Fangtasia duo was unexpected.

Eric smirked at her, obviously enjoying her discomfort. "My business is important. Do not think for one second that you rank above your species to that."

"Oh, bullshit!" she shouted. "I needed you and you weren't there, Eric! You must have felt me. The blood bond makes sure of that and you, what, just ignored it? And for what? Your fucking _bar?_"

"If I have offended you," he said and Justine was crossed her arms, waiting for the inevitable apology she was owed, "I make not apologies." She scowled at him, fists clenched and jaw tight. "My business is-"

"Important! I know! Get a new line!" she exploded, pushing around him and grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey she'd been saving for after her shower.

"-my own," he finished, turning leisurely to watch her take a swig of the whiskey. Women, he thought to himself. "You try my patience. The years have taught me that your kind understands nothing of the economical world."

Pissed, she tore away from the bottle and jabbed her finger angrily at him. If she didn't like her drink of choice so much, she would've thrown the bottle at him. "Fuck you, leech! You think I'm so dumb, don't you? Go ahead! Just admit it! You weren't off making money for Fangtasia. Pam told me what you were doing. Godric, I can respect but what the hell is it about Stackhouse that-"

Eric quickly interjected, "Sookie has nothing to do with this."

"She has _everything _to do with this!" Justine screamed at him. "Taking her from Bill, _that's _what's really important to you! Forget the money, forget the groupies, forget Fangtasia, forget being Sheriff - it's all about _her!_" Picking up the bottle once more, she turned away from him and took another gulp.

"Stop behaving like a petulant child," he ordered and heard the rumble of a low growl. "It was not Sookie that caused your injuries, but Sam Merlotte." Whipping around, she slammed the bottle onto her table and slapped him. Eric was clearly unaffected and just stared down at her.

"Don't you _dare _try to blame this on Sam!"

"It is because of his connection to the Maenad that you were injured."

"And it's because of him that I'm alive! Unlike you." Scoffing, she shook her head and backed away from him. She looked him up and down, sizing him up, before scoffing once again. "No. It was mine _and _Sam's connection, _our _bond, that caused me to get hurt. To risk my life for his. I doubt you even remember what true friendship, trust, love," she whispered, getting back in his face once more, "even feel like. They must not even _compute _to you!" she shouted. "I nearly die and, instead of coming to help, you blame the man that _did _save me? How _fucking _arrogant can you get?" Shaking her head, Justine pushed past him and went to her door. "I quit Fangtasia. Sam hired me back. And, you know what else? I finally realized what he already knew: Vampires and Shifters don't mix."

The hulking Vampire, who was doing his best to not harm the woman, simply turned and squared his shoulders. "Do not dare to push me, Justine."

"Oh, I dare," she retorted, feeling more confidant as she saw him tense up. "I can't trust you, Eric. I doubt I ever could. Now get the hell out," she told him and opened up the door.

"Justi-"

"No! Get out! Get out! I rescind your invitation, get out!" Eric suddenly sped out of her living room and glared at her, seething, from her open doorway. "Oh, and stay the hell away from Lafayette."

"Justine, I am warning you…" She shook her head.

"You don't scare me. Now it's almost dawn, I suggest you go to ground. Goodbye, Eric." Satisfied, she slammed the door in his face. Leaning back, she took a deep and shaky breath and slid to the ground. Head in her hands, she felt the tears in her hand. Frustrated, especially that she was crying over fucking Eric Northman, she banged her head against the door a few times before grabbing her whiskey and crawling into bed. Forget the shower; that's what later in the morning was for.

* * *

_Bzzt-bzzt! Bzzt-bzzt! Bzzt-bzzt!_

Groaning, Justine opened her eyes and reached over to her end table, picking up her buzzing phone. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she looked at her watch and saw she had only slept for about an hour or so. Who the fuck was calling her? Shit, the alcohol was finally hitting her, too! Opening up her cell, she saw that it was Sookie. Quirking her brow, she wondered if she should accept or ignore the call. Groaning, Justine sat up in bed and accepted the call. Sookie wouldn't have called her if it wasn't for a good reason.

"Stackhouse, I have been up all night at Merlotte's dealing with the Sheriff, Bellefleur, Tara trying to kill Arlene, and Eric being his usual self all over my fucking life and I am slightly hung over so I am not in the fucking mood," she groaned, exhausted. "Now, how can I help you?" she asked as sweet as possible. Wait a minute. Had she just…holy shit, she almost sounded like Pam for a minute there. Shit, her life was fucked up!

"_Have you heard from Bill?" _

Justine paused and chuckled. "Why would I have heard from him? I'd have thought you'd two be making with the hot engagement sex all night."

"_He told you he was proposing!" _Pulling the phone from her ear, Justine winced at the barmaid's shrieking. Honestly, she could be just as bad, or worse even, as Arlene sometimes.

"Yes, he told me, but only so I'd watch after Jessica for him so y'all could have the house to yourselves. 'Course, I haven't heard from her either." She really was a shitty babysitter.

"_Look, I don't care about Jessica! Bill's been kidnapped!" _That sobered Justine up right away. When she asked what the frantic woman was talking about, Sookie explained everything that had happened. Bill proposing, her needing a moment to think and then going back to the table to find him gone and the place a mess. _"It's obvious! Bill's been taken!"_

"Stackhouse, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, you didn't say yes, right?" Sookie started to protest on the other end, but Justine quickly cut her off. "So it never occurred to you that Bill saw you weren't interested and thought to get while the getting was good? Ain't no man is gonna stay with a woman who turns down marriage! Not that Vampires can marry humans anyway."

"_Shut up! Why does everyone seem to think Bill just took off?" _Sookie huffed. Justine wanted to tell her that it was because that was the most logical answer, but she figured that the woman on the other line wouldn't be interested in hearing that. _"Look, I already went to Fangtasia to confront Eric, but..um, well, he was...indisposed the whole night. Anyway, he said something about it being his duty as Sheriff to find Bill, but I know if I just find Bill's maker, Lorena, I'll find him. Eric may say he's gonna help, but I don't buy that for one minute. He has to be involved in this! If you hear from Bill, call me!"_

"Sookie, wait, I don't think-" Pulling her phone away from her, stunned, Justine just stared. That bitch had hung up on her. Who the fuck did she think she was? Justine knew she shouldn't care and she didn't, about Sookie at least. Bill was a different story entirely. He'd gone through a lot of trouble, especially in his relationship, befriending her. The least she could do was try to track him down. "Fuck! Why do I have to be so fucking nice?" Ripping herself away from her bed, she grabbed her keys and left her home with another slam of the door. She'd been doing that a lot lately, she realized.

* * *

Deciding to investigate - she owed Bill that much, at the very least - she headed over the restaurant he'd told her he was taking Sookie. Just in case there had been any problems with Jessica or anything else arose, he wanted her to call the restaurant because his and Sookie's phones would more than likely be off. Getting out, she took and breath just to calm down. She hadn't expected the sent of wolves, especially not Werewolves, and one scent was frighteningly familiar. More than a little petrified, Justine moved back to her car and removed all her jewelry before calling Sookie. Of course, once again, she got a machine.

"Okay, I am really getting sick and tired of leaving messages, but I caught a scent at the restaurant. I'm gonna follow it myself so don't bother trying to call me, Stackhouse. Oh, and if you could tell Terry to take over Merlotte's for a bit, that would be great. And watch Jessica for me until I get back. And, if it's not too much trouble, get my car back to my apartment. I'll call you as soon as I know something new."

Hanging up, Justine quickly stripped down and tossed her clothes into her car. Once it was locked, she se the keys on the hood for Sookie and wrapped her cell phone around her neck with the key chain she'd bought years ago for just such emergencies. Unlike Sam, Justine simply refused to live without her phone. Sure, it was uncomfortable to wear it while she was shifted but she would deal with the discomfort for such an emergency. Looking around, she quickly shifted into her standard Catahoula leopard dog. She sniffed at the ground once more and barked as she took off running. She had the trail.

Justine didn't know how long she'd been running for but it was daylight and she was utterly exhausted. She stopped and sniffed the air, smelling nothing of the familiar and wholly unwelcome scent. But she did smell other people. Picking up her pace, she ran to the closest human she smelt, which happened to be the local Wal-Mart. As soon as she shifted back, she sighed in relief. While breaking and entering wasn't her favorite thing to do, it was a necessity.

While she was inside, getting dressed in the best she could find, she noticed something very disconcerting. According to the paraphernalia and such around the store, she was in Mississippi. What the fuck was he thinking, kidnapping a Vampire across state lines? Sure, he was a stupid ass redneck but she would've sworn he'd had more sense than that! Hearing someone coming, probably the cleaning crew or employees, Justine quickly ran out the back and opened her phone. Luckily, she still had a full battery and a signal. After a brief pause, the last person she ever wanted to talk to - besides Eric - picked up.

"Stackhouse, it's me," she greeted quickly. "Look, I followed the trail as far as I could, but it went cold."

"_What do you mean it "went cold"?" _Once again, Justine was forced to move the phone from her ear as Sookie screeched in her ear. Didn't she understand that Shifter's had heightened senses, that they were sensitive? Probably not. Must've been all the bleach seeping into her brain. _"I heard that!"_

Her eyes widened, not thinking that Sookie could hear thoughts through a phone. "You know I don't like you going in my head!" she snapped quietly, looking around to make sure she was alone.

"_And I don't like you at all, so we've both got our crosses to bear, don't we?" _Justine rolled her eyes. _"Now, what did you mean about the trail?"_

"Look, I don't think there's any other way to explain it to you, Stackhouse. The trail is cold, gone, finished, dead, it ceases to be," she said slowly, as if talking to a child. "That's all there is to it."

"_Well, can't you do something else?"_

"Calm the fuck down, would you? Shit!" she cursed, trying to calm down herself. "Listen," she began, making sure she was calm and sounded as reasonable as possible, "I am gonna stick around here for a bit, see if anything new turns up. And, in the event that something does, I will call you immediately, all right?"

Sighing, Sookie finally conceded, _"Fine. Where are you, anyway?"_

"Oh, you are never gonna believe this. I'm in M-"

That was when her world went black, but not before that scent filled her up. Shit, she was in trouble now.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _True Blood_ or any of its characters. All I own is Justine.

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, there she is!"

That was the first thing Justine heard when she came to. The voice itself was male and very grating, far too smug sounding. Inhaling deeply, she smelled a great many things but nothing familiar of her home Louisiana. What she did recognize was the distinct smell of werewolf and dead flesh. Vampires. What the hell were werewolves doing with vampires? There had been a blood feud between the two species for as long as she could remember. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. This was also the last time she agreed to help Sookie Stackhouse.

"Now I know you're awake, darling," the male voice chided. "No need to play possum!"

Wincing, Justine opened her eyes and saw not only one of the most lavish rooms she'd ever been in - not even Maryann's house compared to this - but the smug undead leech in question. Damn, he had the nerve to be smiling at her, too. Sitting up, cautiously, she kept her eyes trained on the vampire. Just looking at him, smelling him, she could tell he was old. Older than Eric, actually, and that was saying something because she didn't even know how old Eric was, just that he was…ancient, at the very least. This vampire, however, he appeared to be charming and polite. It was façade. She knew that all too well after dealing with Eric. If this vampire was anything like Eric, which she guessed he was if that stare of his said anything, than he was manipulative and calculating. And the riding pants, boots and blood red equestrian jacket only made him look like a pompous ass.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?"

"I am Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi. And you are in my home." Justine blinked.

"You kidnapped me?" Russell frowned, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Oh, now, I wouldn't call it kidnapping," he replied, facetious. "Especially since you were in my state without my knowledge. You broke the law."

She sneered, "Vampire laws don't apply to me."

"But basic common courteous laws do, do they not?" he posed, chuckling to himself. "Regardless, I was well within my rights to have you brought here. Consider this a temporary house arrest." Justine fought the urged to scoff, settling for just glaring at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Your arrest is only in title, not in treatment. In reality, you are my guest, Miss L'eveque."

That made her paused and she looked at him, wide eyed. "You know me?"

"I know so much about you," he replied, moving to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. Immediately, Justine scooted to the far side. Russell chuckled under his breath. "I can understand your…need to protect yourself. Natural instinct. But, I assure you," he said, with one hand on his heart, "I mean you no harm."

Brow raised, she questioned, "Then what do you mean me?"

Russell full out laughed at that and shook a finger at her, shaking his head. "Coot was right. You are spirited. Though that's not the word he used. You'll find I'm more refined than he is. Werewolves," he added, leaning in conspiratorally.

"I think a caveman could be more refined than Coot." Russell laughed once again, head thrown back.

"Oh, Miss L'eveque, I believe you and I are going to be fast friends."

"I don't know about that," she replied. "Coot brought me here. Was that under your orders?"

"Indeed he did and, yes, it was," he admitted. "When Coot first fell under my employ, he was not half the wolf he is today. He told me about his woman and how she left him." Staring pointedly at her, he tsked. "He was so distressed! I promised him I would do everything in my power to get her back for him. I was unsuccessful and, as you can imagine, that does not settle well with me." His tone had darkened as he stared at down but, suddenly, out of the blue, he brightened up. "But, to my surprised, Coot found your scent. In my state, no less!" He chuckled, "And here you are!"

"Listen, you seem like a reasonable man." Russell waved at her, almost bashfully, as if to tell her to "stop". "I don't know what Coot told you about us, but I left him because he's psychotic."

"You are his mate."

Justine shook her head, frantic. "No! That's what he believes, but we're not!" Russell sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. If he could get a migraine. "Please, you have to let me go."

"Now, I don't know if you heard me, but I am King. I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." Justine immediately deflated. "Do you know how coveted you are? Your kind, you are so hard to come by. And I simply cannot allow Queen Sophie-Anne to keep you all to herself."

"I don't work for Sophie-Anne or any other leeches!" she shouted. The next thing she knew, she was pressed into the bed with Russell strangling her, fangs out.

"I am a gentleman, Miss L'eveque, but I do _not _like that word," he snarled. Justine choked and gasped, clawing at the hand around her throat while trying to push him off. "My patience is running very thin so I suggest you think long and hard about what comes out of your mouth next! Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes," she gasped.

"Good." With that, he released her and Justine sucked in as much air as she could, coughing as she sat up. Russell was over by the door. "My progeny, Talbot, designed this, and many other rooms, for guest such as yourself. There are no windows. These doors are silver and, while I know that won't affect you, they lock from the outside and, as you can see, there are no knobs. So," he said, walking back to her, hands behind his back, "any thoughts you have of shifting and trying to sneak out, put them out of your head right now because two of my best will be guarding your door at all times. Are we understood?" Shakily, she just nodded and scooted away from him. Russell smiled. "Excellent! Enjoy your stay, Miss L'eveque. You are going to be here for quite some time."

The minute he left, Justine stood up and began searching the room. Behind the curtains, in place of windows, were walls. In the bathroom, there was also no windows and nothing she could use as a weapon. No razors or anything sharp. The only weapon, besides the list of animals she could shift into, was the silver encased doors. Those would be any good unless she got the upper hand on one of the guards outside. And that still left the other guard to take care of, if she could even take care of the first one. But she still had to find a way to get the door open.

Sighing, Justine sat on the bed and re-evaluated her situation. No windows. She could shift into a bug or something and sneak out under the doors but the guards would smell her, for sure, and either squash her or catch. The punishment of being caught mid-escape was something she decided not to dwell on. Coot was obviously the reason for her being her. That bastard was the reason for a great many sticky situations she landed in but this one beat everything.

Head in her hands, she went through everything that happened. Okay, so she went to the restaurant and picked up not just Bill and Stackhouse's scents, but Coots as well. Along with at least three other werewolves. So she followed the trail until it went cold and wound up in Mississippi, the Magnolia State. Following Coot's scent to find Bill had been stupid, she could admit that. But she didn't think Coot was stupid enough to work for a vampire! The only conclusion she could come to was that Coot had caught her scent, double backed and found her. That was why the trail went cold. She could only hope that he took her just for her, and didn't hear her talking about Bill.

Looking around the room, she couldn't help but admire Russell's progeny's taste. It was a damn fine room, better than her apartment and better than the dozens of motels and hotels she'd lived out of over the years. Honestly, when she came to, she expected to be locked up in a cage, like the animals she could become. Deciding to make the best of this fucked up situation, until she had an actual plan, she laid back on the bed and fell asleep. Getting kidnapped was exhausting.

* * *

"Aw, how precious."

Eyes snapping opening, Justine couldn't believe her luck. What was it with men in this first-class lavish hell waking her up with a more than chipper tone? It just wasn't natural. Sitting up, she saw a much younger looking man than Russell. But from his scent, he was clearly much older than he looked. Another vampire. And he had the nerve to be smiling - no, grinning - at her. This one was old, but not nearly as old as Russell or Eric, but definitely older than Bill.

"I'm far from precious," she retorted blandly.

"Oh, I know that, darling." Again with the "darling". What the fuck was up with that? "I just thought it was adorable how comfortable you looked. It does please me to our guests happy. It means I've done my job well."

"You're Talbot?" she questioned, remembering Russell mentioned his progeny being the designer of her room. Talbot bowed slightly, preening at her.

"Indeed. And you are the shifter." Justine nodded, unsure. "Come, it's time for dinner."

Staring at him, confused, she replied, "But I'm not dressed for dinner with a king." Talbot chuckled and walked over to her, his hand held out.

"You don't have to be."

On edge, still very much confused, Justine took the offered hand. Despite his caramel skin tone, which would have normally begged a warm touch, he was ice cold. Typical of the undead, but it still surprised her. With a kind smile, Talbot gently helped Justine to her feet and escorted her out of her room. On either side of the door was a hulking guard, also vampires. During the day, when they'd undoubtedly be asleep, she'd try to make her escape. As they walked down the hall, Talbot yakked her ear off about how he designed her room.

"The entire room is furnished with the belongs of Delphine Lalaurie. Do you know who she is?"

"I can't say I do. The name sound Creole, if I'm not mistaken." Talbot nodded, impressed. "I'm not much for American history. I find the rest of the world much more interesting," she replied. Talbot sighed, disappointed.

"At least you like history. So many of my kind, having been apart of history, myself included, prefer not to speak about it. Ridiculous bores," he said, smirking at her. Justine couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. "But, Madame Lalaurie was a socialite of your very own New Orleans."

"Really? Interesting," she replied, trying to memorize the path they were taking. She'd need it for when she broke out.

"Indeed. She lived in the French Quarter. Allegedly, she brutally killed, tortured and mutilated at least one hundred of her slaves." Talbot sounded so passionate about the subject. All Justine felt was ill. "Mostly children and young girls," he added off-handedly. Her room was furnished with the furniture of a dead murderess? That was…perfect for a vampire.

"Really?" she asked, her voice a whole pitch higher. Talbot either didn't notice or ignored her. "What happened to her?"

"Ah, my favorite part of the story! She got away with everything!" He sounded absolutely giddy; it was rather disturbing. "Well, she was fined five-hundred dollars for her atrocities but she ended up dying in Paris, living quite comfortably." Talbot sighed once more, shaking his head. "If only all stories could end such as hers, alas, it is not always to be."

"I suppose not, but it is fascinating," she responded, not sure what else she could say, as they went down a spiral staircase.

"Isn't it?" Talbot took a breath and led her through another set of doors, into the kitchen. "One of the most infamous stories of her cruelty involved her beating her eight-year-old slave girl, who was brushing her hair. The child tried to escape."

As they stopped before a long wooden table, Justine swallowed the lump in her throat. "What happened to her?"

"She died. Fell from her mistress' balcony." Talbot smiled at odd smile. On edge, Justine took a breath and opened her mouth to say something when his scent hit her. Bill, he was here.

Training her eyes on Talbot, who was still smiling creepily at her, Justine questioned him, "What do you and Russell want with Bill Compton?" Talbot said nothing, merely placed his hands behind his back. He must have known she'd be able to smell him. "What do you want with me?" Again, nothing. Looking around for an escape, it was then that Justine noticed the kitchen was empty, except for them. Trying not to show her panic, she slowly began to back away. "What are we doing in the kitchen?"

"Remember how I said you didn't have to be dressed for dinner?" She nodded slowly, looking over her shoulder. The door was right there. She could make it. Looking back at Talbot, she saw him zip right in front of her. "That's because you are dinner, dear." The smile disappeared as quickly as it came. Grabbing her, Talbot threw her onto the table and quickly strapped her down. Before she could even scream, he had a gag in her mouth. Sighing delightfully, Talbot quickly prepared the veins at her inner elbow to be tapped. "Now, Justine, darling, I promise you, this won't hurt a bit as long as you don't struggle ," Talbot assured her. Brushing back her hair, he leaned down to her eye level and whispered, "But it would make for a better meal for our guest if you do." Leaning up, trying to head butt the pompous vampire, Justine struggled and snarled against the bit. Shaking his head, he simply grabbed a knife and turned back to her. Recognizing what he was doing, Justine struggled and screaming behind the gag. Sighing, Talbot straightened himself out and called for help.

Justine had been too busy struggling to pay attention to who the help was. A familiar body slammed down on top of hers and she stared up at his faced, wide-eyed. The bastard had to nerve to be grinning at her. Struggling against him, he just laughed and grabbed her wrists and pressed his groin into hers. Feeling his impressive hard on, she stopped moving and glared up at her wild and crazy ex.

"Why you struggling, baby? Don't you still like being tied up?" Coot leered.

Justine was too petrified to move and Talbot took that opportunity to slice her veins open. Wincing, Justine howled in pain. Coot just smiled and brushed back her hair, quite comfortable to be back between her legs. Talbot put his pinkie finger to her and sampled her blood. Closing his eyes in ecstasy, he sighed and allowed his head to roll back. Coot watched, rolling his eyes at the vampire, who looked as though he was having an orgasm. Talbot looked down at Justine, his fangs having popped out.

"You are delicious, darling. Russell will be most pleased," he said and set about getting the kitchen staff in and starting dinner. Fighting back the tears, Justine thought to look up at the ceiling but saw only Coot grinning down at her madly. She scowled.

"Welcome home, baby." With that, he pressed a hard kiss down onto her gag.

This was most definitely the last time she was helping Stackhouse!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _True Blood _or any of its characters. All I own is Justine.

Justine's first outfit (remove the spaces): http : / / i38 . tinypic . com / xmo7ed . jpg

Lou Pine's outfit: http : / / i34 . tinypic . com / b871o6 . jpg

**Chapter 3**

Justine had been bled to the point of exhaustion. It was an experience that never even occurred to her could happen. Watching your blood fall into a stainless steel pot and then cooked into soup was not something that she ever thought could happen. Talbot came in every so often, presumably after each meal was finished. She remembered hearing him say something to his guests about "draining" the next course. It made her ill. This continued on until it was finally time for dessert. Ice cream. Blood ice cream. It was an odd thing to watch being made. Her blood had almost all the ingredients of regular human ice cream added to it - except for milk, as the blood replaced that entirely - and was frozen.

Her mind was foggy from the blood loss. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open and had stopped struggling against Coot about an hour ago. Which was perfectly fine with him, because he was more than happy to have her all to himself. Coot had been groping her, whispering the most obscene things in her ear, sniffing at her hair and asking all sorts of questions. Particularly why she smelled like two men, one of which was a vampire, and a woman. Smelling a woman, who had been Pam and her blood, inside her, was not so much a problem for him. As a matter of fact, it turned him on and he'd said that, if she was into women, he had a new girl who he'd just love to share her with.

If she'd had the strength, she would have vomited all over him and, consequently, herself as well. But it would have been worth it.

Hearing a ruckus in the other room, Coot looked over at the doors and Justine took a chance. Moving as fast as she could, she kneed her ex in his most prized and sensitive spot. Howling in pain, she collapsed atop her and she struggled even more, trying to roll him off of her. The bastard was far too heavy so, instead, she decided to call out to Bill in the next room. She screamed as loud as she could through the gag; Bill must have heard her. He must have so it didn't matter that Coot pressed down on her gag, choking her with it until she stopped screaming.

"Now it's a little early in the evening for you to be screaming, babe," he said and released her. Hacking and coughing behind the gag, she didn't realize what he was doing until he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. With her hands and legs free she began to struggle once more, hitting him as hard as she could, but he only laughed and smacked her ass. Kicking open the doors to her room, he hooted and hollered as he tossed her onto her bed. Justine got to her feet just in time to see him shut the doors. "Did I say you could get up, bitch?"

"Not a bitch," she growled. "Not yours, not anymore."

"Oh, I think I need to teach you some manners." The sadistic smile never left his face as he took off his shirt.

Justine waited as he stared at her, like prey, like he used to. It made her sick, but she wasn't scared of him, not anymore. Coot growled an lunged at her, but she was ready. She punched and kicked whatever part of him she could as he tried to take her down. She shouted and head butted him, making him finally release her. As he was shaking his head, trying to get his bearings back, she bolted for the door. But he was on her before she even had them open. Coot slammed her into the hard silver and gripped her hair tight, pulling it back so he could look her in the eye.

"Just like old times, eh, babe?" He laughed and kissed her, biting at her lips until he had them pried open to shove his tongue in. "Oh, baby, you still taste good!" Moving his hand from her hair to her neck, he pulled her away from the door and pushed her down on the bed. Shoving her down so her ass was in the air and face buried in the mattress, he smiled and laughed and unzipped his pants. Amidst her struggling, he gripped her neck tightly and leaned down to her ear. "Scream for me," he whispered huskily.

The vampire guards outside heard her screaming until Coot left, which was not long before they went to ground.

* * *

She woke up the following morning, sore and bruising. Slowly, she stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the water until it was scalding hot. Sinking down, her arms barely holding her up, she hissed at the intense burn. But she didn't care. All she cared about was how Coot's smell was all over her, inside her. She needed to get him off, get him out, some how. This wasn't the first time she'd risked first degree burns to get his scent off her, but she had thought for sure it was the last when Maryann came back into her life. Sinking beneath the glassy surface, she held her breath and laid still. The water burned but at least she knew she was still alive. Whether that was a good thing or not, she had yet to determine. Coot had raped her, repeatedly. He'd always been a little crazy, but he had never raped her before; smacked her around, yes, but never raped.

Revaluating her situation, she realized probably for the first time just how much trouble she was really in. A Vampire King was holding her hostage. His lover was playing chef with her blood. Bill was definitely in the house but he either didn't know she was here and being tortured or, even worse, he simply didn't care. Stackhouse must be in Mississippi by now, crying wolf and being threatened no doubt. She definitely didn't want her help as they'd probably both end up dead. Stackhouse had an annoying habit of making a bad situation worse. Eric still seemed to find her valuable, even if she hated his undead guts, so he might want to protect his investment. The only way to do that though was with Pam, who she'd shared blood with recently and would most definitely had sensed and felt everything that had happened to her. So where was the cavalry? Justine decided not to hold her breath on that one. Sam was off doing God knew what with his biological parents and was clueless about what was happening to her. Had he tried to contact her? When Coot knocked her out, she'd dropped her phone. Was it still where she'd dropped it or had Coot taken it?

Suddenly, her keen hearing picked up a vibration and she shot up out of the water and leapt over the other side of the tub. Crouched down, she waited as she heard the footsteps come closer. As the door opened, she tensed even more as Talbot's smiling face entered.

"You really shouldn't bathe in such hot water, darling. It smells like you're cooking yourself," he chided. After passing her the cold silk robe, which she cautiously took, he clapped his hands and walked back into the bedroom. "We must get you dressed and ready! Russell is waiting and he does not like to be kept waiting."

Walking out into the room, she watched Talbot place a white and black panel dress on the bed, along with some light brown leather ankle boots, before disappearing once more. When he returned, he placed a box on the bed and opened it up. Proudly, he held it before her. He explained to her how much each piece of jewelry was worth, what they were made of, what colors would look best with her complexion and even how she was going to wear her hair and makeup. Apparently, Talbot didn't get to play dress-up very often and Russell had allowed his husband to turn her into his own personal Barbie doll. Admittedly, she loved the clothes and the jewelry, and she even enjoyed Talbot doing her hair and make up. It was nice to be pampered and it had been a long ass time since she'd taken some time to be girly. A few moments later, they were downstairs with Russell, who was entertaining three guests. One was Coot, who winked at her, and the other two were Bill and a woman she didn't know but could smell she was a Vampire.

"Ah, here she is! You look lovely, my dear," Russell complimented.

Rising to his feet, Bill stared at her in shocked. "Justine! I'm afraid I don't understand," he added respectably, turning to Russell. At least that answered the question of if he knew she was taken or not. "What is she doing here, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Mr. Compton. She's just another on my hopeful list of recruits," he replied, laughing the whole thing off. "And a gift for Coot here. He's been searching for her for quite some time." As Coot chuckled to himself, Justine couldn't suppress the shiver of disgust. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm sorry, forgive me, Justine, but this lovely lady is Lorena Krasiki, Mr. Compton's maker. Lorena, this is Justine L'eveque, a Shifter and a good friend of your child's."

"I'm so pleased to meet one of William's friends," Lorena said, her voice and smile the picture of innocence. But Justine knew better; she could smell the deception. "He is so tight lipped about so much. I'm sure you understand what I mean."

"No, I don't actually. Bill's always been pretty up front with me," she replied, smiling mockingly. Lorena frowned, glaring at her. "Can't say he's _ever _mentioned you though."

"Now, now, ladies," Russell chided and Lorena backed off, but her glare remained firmly in place. "Now, Justine, as I'm sure you may have guessed by now, I'm recruiting for my state and I would be very pleased if you were to join me," he stated diplomatically. "Now, if you're concerned about being alone here, there is no need to worry. Talbot has taken a shine to you, obviously, and I quite like you as well. And Mr. Compton has agreed to join me, so there is a friendly face around for you." Russell smiled as Justine looked at Bill, who had to good grace to look ashamed.

"You joined him?" Bill stood, silent. Angry, Justine she stared at him and replied, "I may not like Stackhouse, but you shouldn't abandoning her like this, Bill. Do you have any idea what could happen to her now that your claim is gone?"

"I have no choice, Justine," he replied. "My Queen has left me no choice. My loyalties are to Mississippi now. It's for the best, for everyone."

Thoroughly pleased with himself, Russell smiled. "There, you see, my dear? Now, will join me? I can promise you a much more comfortable lifestyle than what you've been living in."

"And how would you know about my living conditions?"

"Well, I couldn't just sit back and wait for you to open up," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as if she'd been a big imposition. "William and I have been talking quite a bit about his time in Bon Temps and, naturally, your name came up."

Pissed off, she seethed, "Naturally. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I refuse. I don't work for leeches."

Whipping around, she pushed herself into the air and shifted into a lioness. Barreling past the guards, she ran as fast as she could towards the front door. Hearing something, she briefly looked over her shoulder and spotted Coot, in wolf-form, and Russell's henchmen behind her. She pushed herself even faster until she got to the front doors and leapt at them, shifting into an rhino and breaking the doors down as she went. As soon as she was outside, she knew she had to shift again because rhinos were slow. Just as she shifted into a barn owl to take off into the night, she felt herself fall to the ground. Shifting back to normal, from the shock of the fall, she saw Coot grinning maniacally above her. Vaguely, she heard Bill shouting for Coot not to harm her but she didn't care. She just need to get away, fight or flight kicked in and she decided to fight. Justine spit in his face and startled hitting and scratching him. Pissed off, Coot growled and grabbed her head, bashing it onto the ground beneath her and knocking her out.

* * *

Justine woke up, back in her room. This time, however, when she tried to move she found herself restrained. Looking up at the head of the bed, she saw she was handcuffed. At least it was just one arm handcuffed. Pulled at the cuff, she tried in hopes to break the chain. Eventually, she got so frustrated that she started screaming and kicked and throwing whatever she could. The ruckus she was causing was alerted to Russell, who immediately entered the room with a smile on his face.

"I'm so pleased that you're awake now, dear!"

"Why? So you fucking fangs can drain me again?" she questioned angrily, still pulling at the cuffs. "I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm _not _joining you."

"Oh, but you would make such a nice addition to my family!" he said, sitting next to her on the bed. Immediately, she pulled her knees to her chest to get as far from him as she possibly could. Russell just stared at her and chuckled. "Shifters like yourself really are rare, and I've lived long enough to come across only a handful. I suppose that's why those vampires I smell on you kept you under wraps."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Oh, please! Don't be coy! I can smell two on you, and I could taste it in your blood." Just the memory of that night in the kitchen was enough to make her growl. "They're very old vampires, aren't they? But one is far more stronger than the other, ancient. Go on, you can tell me! Who is it?" He was talking like they were girlfriends discussing their latest crushes. It was pathetic.

"I already told you, I don't belong to anyone." under her breath she mumbled, "Especially people who don't keep their promises."

"Oh, I see," he said, nodding his head sympathetically. "It's a man, isn't it? And he broke your heart, didn't he? How dare he? Beautiful woman like you! You know," he began, leaning towards her conspiratorially, "if I still held even a fraction of feeling towards the fairer sex, I'd love to make you mine."

"Is that supposed to flatter me?" Because it really did was make her want to slit her wrists. Of course, he'd probably enjoy that and she refuses to give him the satisfaction of tasting her again.

"Not at all. I'm just letting you know how special you are. How _dare _he keep you all to himself? I hate people that don't like to share."

"Then I'm sure you and the Queen will have a wonderful marriage," she told him, remembering the conversation she'd heard before Talbot presented her earlier.

"Ah, Sophie-Anne," he sighed. "I'm surprised she hasn't snagged you for herself."

"I usually make a point of avoiding Vampires," she replied. "Bill's an exception but the Queen? After all the stories I've heard about her…" she trailed off significantly, leaving the fact that Sophie-Anne was insane hanging in the air. Russell nodded, lips pursed.

"Hmm, yes, I understand completely. You know," he began, looking at her deviously, "Coot could smell vampire on you. Whew, I don't think I've ever seen him so furious!"

Justine just shook her head and laughed, "If you think playing on mine and Coot's previous relationship is going to evoke anything in your favor, then you're dead wrong. Coot was nothing more than a mistake that's long been forgotten."

Amused, he folded his hands in his lap and smiled at her. "Join me. Despite your display last night, I still want you on my side. That should tell you something."

"Only that you can't stop yourself from trying to win a losing battle," she replied. Taking a chance, she leaned forward and pleaded, "Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone what you've done to me. Or about Bill, for that matter. Please," she pleaded softly, actually placing her hands on his, "please, I just want to go home."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied, feigning regret as he patted her hands. "I'm not ready to give up on you just yet. I apologize." As Justine slumped back against the headboard, defeated, he reached into the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out her missing cell phone. "You know, you have had quite a few missed calls and texts messages. Some of them from this Sookie of Mr. Compton's but most of them are from a "Sam". Now just who is that?"

Hesitantly, she whispered, "He's my boss at the bar I work at. And my friend."

"Well, Justine," he chuckled, "I think I should tell you that it would be in Sam's best interest if you joined me."

She tried to lunge at him but the handcuff restrained her. She growled, "You leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"I'm sorry to make threats, I really am, but it seems the only way to get to you is through your heart and Sam clearly holds a large place, if these texts I read are any indication." He held up her phone, mocking her, giving her a choice: her loyalty for Sam's life. Calming down, she back away from him.

"If I join you, you swear that you'll leave him be? None of your fangs or wolves will go after him?"

"I swear on my mother's grave."

"I don't care about your mother! I want your word!" she shouted. Impressed, Russell straightened himself and placed a hand over his unbeating heart.

"Very well. As King of Mississippi, you have my word that your friend shall not be harmed by me or mine." Justine stared at him for a moment, knowing full well she couldn't trust him at all but also knowing she had no other choice.

Nodding, she dejectedly replied, "Fine. You win."

"Ha ha, excellent! Talbot!" he called, extremely pleased, and rose to meet his husband at the door. "Get our new friend here ready for a night out, at Lou Pine's." Talbot nodded and immediately disappeared into the closet, but before sending a genuinely happy smile at Justine. Straightening out his suit, Russell looked down at the defeated Shifter on the bed. "Welcome home, Justine. I'll see about getting you better accommodations." As he left, leaving the doors open, Talbot came back with some selections.

"I'm so happy you've seen the error of your ways. Joining Russell really is in your best interest."

"I don't care. Just get me ready."

"Aw, darling," he cooed, sitting next to her and holding her as if she were a child, "don't be so glum. You have a great new life ahead of you now! Be happy! Although, I must say," he added, getting back to his feet and picking through the clothes he selected, "sending you to Lou Pine's on your first night, that is quite drastic."

"What's Lou Pine's?" she wondered. Talbot proceeded to explain, with a lot of flamboyance and sneering, that it was the Werewolf biker bar where Russell's pack frequented.

Talbot stood back and examined his handy work. He'd dressed Justine up so she would be able to kick some ass if need be, but she looked a little too classy to be going to a biker bar in her opinion. When she voiced this opinion, he explained that he dressed her as such because she was one of them, not the Pack, and deserved to look like the first-classer that she was now. The black leather pants that stitched up the sides were fine, so were the grey fold-over herringbone stacked boots, and the leather jacket was fantastic. If she ever got out of here, she was definitely keeping these items. Her top, however, was another story entirely. Who wore corsets anymore? Especially one with a plunging neckline. And it was white! Talbot just loved dressing her up in white, apparently but to a biker bar? It didn't make sense to her, she didn't care if it was Ender Legard. So much of her cleavage was hanging out, it was embarrassing. At least she had the jacket to cover herself. Not to mention the studded choker and bracelets. After approving the outfit, he escorted her downstairs to the foyer where Coot was waiting.

Mockingly, Talbot looked at Coot as said, "Have her home before four and, if anything happens to her, it's your head." Smiling, he patted Coot's shoulder before shaking his hand in disgust.

As soon as he walked away, Coot grabbed her and dragged her onto his motorcycle. At least he couldn't grope her while he was driving. The minute they got there however, his hands were all over her until he spotted someone. Justine was too distracted by a familiar scent to care, but heard him curse and watched him take off. She stood in the corner, ignoring the men, and even some of the women, who tried to pick her up. She heard some shouting and spotted Coot with some sweaty redhead, most definitely a junkie is her physique was anything to go by. It was the people they were yelling at that caught her attention. The man was clearly a Were and most definitely stood out, not only because he was drop dead gorgeous but also because he was normal. This Were, he was without a doubt not in Coot's pack or working for Russell, if Coot's threatening was any indication. The girl with him, however, was very much familiar. As soon as the junkie redhead dragged Coot away, Justine made her way behind the handsome stranger and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, stud. Buy a girl a drink?" she asked huskily, trying to blend in.

"Sorry, darling," he replied, removing her hands from him. "I'm here with someone."

"Oh, I know that." Peeking around his huge form, she smirked at the fabulously disguised Sookie Stackhouse. The waitress looked at her in shock and, upon opening her mouth to speak, Justine put a finger to her lips. "Shh, you're not supposed to know me. I see you made a new friend," she added, moving around to lean against his chest. At first, he didn't seem to get it but, looking around the bar, it was obvious that women rubbing against random men was a common thing so he went a long with it, putting his hands on her hips.

"This is Alcide, but what are you doing here? Last I heard from you, your message was cut off," she accused.

"That would be because my ex, Coot - I believe you've met - grabbed me," she explained with a clipped tone. "He took me back to the King's home and I've been held against my will there ever since."

Sookie scoffed, "You sure as hell don't look like a captive."

"Russell wanted me to join him, given I'm such a rarity. I only agreed when he threatened to have Sam killed if I continued to refuse." Alcide leaned down, nose buried in her neck and hair, and she heard him inhale sharply.

Before she could even ask if he did what she thought he did, he stated, "You smell like Coot."

"Jesus Christ, I thought the scalding water got him off me!" she mumbled to herself. Justine tried to sound nonchalant but the memories of what he did to her ran through her head. Unfortunately, she forgot who she was with and Sookie, eyes wide in shock, quickly tried to hug her. Annoyed, Justine pushed her off and hissed, "Are you fucking crazy? You're gonna blow both our disguises! And don't be going in my head, Stackhouse. You know I hate that."

"That animal raped you, Justine!" Justine felt Alcide stiffen behind her, his grip on her hips tightened.

"Coot raped you?"

"Down, boy," she joked, not amused in the least that her personal business was just aired out to a total stranger. "We used to date; it's nothing that hasn't happened before."

"That don't make it right," he replied fiercely. "You aren't his anymore."

"I never was," she muttered, remember how Coot had always fancied the two of them mates when she knew better.

Appalled, Sookie stared at her and asked, "How can you just stand here like nothing happened?"

"Because I don't have a choice!" she hissed, moving away from Alcide to get right in Sookie's face. Looking around, she saw that no one was paying attention to them, luckily. With her attention back on Sookie, she softly explained, "If I even try to leave, Sam is a dead man. I've caused him enough trouble, bringing Maryann to town. I can't bring Weres down on him, too."

"This isn't right. You're coming with us when we leave," Sookie stated. Justine sighed, wondering if Sookie's wig was on too tight.

"Have you even been listening? I can't do that!" she growled in frustration. "Besides, Bill is there." As soon as his name left her mouth, the entire previous conversation was forgotten. Sookie started going off, asking questions at a mile a minute until Alcide growled at her. She was really starting to draw attention to herself, just like Justine suspected she would be.

A hush suddenly came over the crowd and the trio turned to the stage where Russell stood under the spot light. Justine lightly nudged Sookie and nodded to Russell, thinking _That's the guy that's keeping me and Bill. _She saw her nod out of the corner of her eye, but her attention was on the stage. It was hard to look away as Coot's apparent fiancée - what would she think if she found out what Coot had been doing with her the past few days? - was branded by Russell. Her screams were enough to make her ill. She wanted to run out of the bar right then and there, but Alcide still had a hold on her hips and wouldn't let her go. A split second later, Russell cut his wrist and allowed his blood to flow freely into a dozen or so shot glasses, which were then passed around the crowd, before zipping away. Once everyone, except Alcide, Justine and Sookie, drank their shots, the excitement began. Even Justine, who isn't a Were at all, could feel the affect of the call Coot put out as Pack Leader. Alcide ordered Sookie to run but, when she didn't listen, both Were and Shifter turned to scream it out her, their eyes changing color; Alcide's were red while hers turned gold. The sight of them was enough to scare Sookie, who bolted out of the bar as everyone inside began to howl and strip down.

Taking Justine's hand in his, Alcide rumbled, "Stay close."

"No problem," she replied breathlessly before pulling him into a deep, lusty kiss.

He immediately responded, gripping the back of her head and taking control. Justine moaned and writhed against him, clawing at his shirt as she pulled it from his pants. Alcide was just as hot and bothered, picking her up so her legs were wrapped around him and slammed her down against the bar. Because of Coot's activities, it hurt and she let that show. Her pain must've snapped them both out of it because Alcide quickly pulled away from her, panting and disoriented, he looked around before grabbing Justine. The two of them quickly ran outside, where Sookie was pacing by a van, Herveaux Contracting painted on the side. She sighed in relief and ran over to them, asking what the hell just happened, but Alcide just ordered her to hurry and get in the truck.

"Fine by me!" she replied, all too happy to be leaving. Justine, however, stood still, shaking and trying to catch her breath. She hadn't felt anything like that since…well, since Maryann. Seeing that she wasn't following them, both Alcide and Sookie called to her but were ignored. Fed up, Sookie grabbed Justine, telling her she had to go with them, but she pushed her away.

"I told you, I can't!" she shouted. "If I leave, Sam is a dead man! Just go!"

"Justine!" Sookie shouted as the Shifter pushed her into Alcide.

"Get her out of here, Wolf!" she screamed and, shakily, Alcide nodded. He understood that if she left with them, it would be her head. And theirs, most likely, because Russell would be looking for her. So would Coot. Sookie screamed at Alcide, telling him to let her go and that they couldn't leave Justine. Fortunately, Alcide was a hell of a lot stronger and shoved her in the passenger side and locked the door before turning back to Justine.

"You're sure?" he asked, eyes boring into hers.

"I'll be fine," she replied. Hesitantly, he nodded and drove off. Taking a deep breath, Justine took in the warm air and tried to calm down. She had two choices: she could either stay at Lou Pine's or go back to Russell's. Both were lousy choices but, by the sounds coming from inside the bar, the latter seemed like the best course of action. Shifting into an owl, she took off into the night and hoped that things would start to get better sooner.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _True Blood _or any of its characters. All I own is Justine.

**Chapter 4**

Needless to say, when Justine showed up back at Russell's as naked as the day she was born, and without Coot, Talbot was less than pleased. Upon his asking her what happened, after wrapping her up in his silk robe, she simply replied that things got a little wild when Russell let his blood flow free. Walking her to her room, which she was happy to see was lacking in guards, Talbot sighed and rolled his eyes. After a bit of sneering at the Pack - he really didn't understand what Russell saw in the worthless beasts - he helped her into a silk nightgown and bid her goodnight and she laid down on the bed.

Stackhouse was going to get herself killed, that much was obvious. The stupid girl liked to think she was better than most of Bon Temps, liked to pretend she wasn't an ignorant hick, when she really was proving just the opposite all the time. And just where the hell did she get that guy? How the hell was it that Stackhouse, as much trouble as she was, managed to have men - and women, if Pam was anything to go by - falling all over themselves for her? What made her so special that she had a Werewolf like Alcide by her side? She had certainly gotten over Bill pretty damn fast, stupid slut. Shaking her head, Justine felt a swell of rage rise in her chest at Stackhouse's betrayal and rose to pace the room. Seriously, just how in the hell did she get her claws into that Were? He was too good for her! Two-natured and humans didn't mix, when were men going to learn that?

Sighing, she laid back down on the bed. Justine was far too tired to escape tonight. She'd worry about it in the morning, when the leeches were asleep. But, damn it all, that man sure could kiss…

"_Cold?" he asked her, his voice falling to a rough pitch that made a shudder slide down her spine, tightening her belly. _

_Justine tipped her head back, looking up at him, as the night wind grew chillier and she leaned into him. She just wanted to bury her face in his hard, warm chest. Turning in his arms, the hand at his waist moved up his shirt to wrap around his neck. His skin was so warm; because he was a Were, she figured, and Weres did run hotter than normal people and even Shifters like herself. Justine couldn't help herself, she began stroking the back of his neck. She felt his body tense at her touch and looked up once more. If it was at all possible, his dark eyes darkened even more so but they held a hint of something else. Lust, a promise of what was to come._

_Alcide's hand slid up from her waist and buried in her hair, dragging her back a little more before he descended, his mouth slanting across hers possessively. She loved how he kissed her; how absorbed by him she felt. Like he was staking claim and never willing to let go, like she really did belong to him, was his mate. It felt nice to feel like that, to feel truly loved. She knew that some part of her, the independent woman inside, might cry out that she didn't need that, but she liked knowing she was his and that he was hers. _

_Wrapping his other arm tight around her waist, she threw a leg over his waist. His hand gripped her thigh tight, caressing and rubbing her exposed flesh. The nightgown she was in did little to keep her warm against the air, but it gave him great access to her. His hand gripped her thigh once more, dragging it upwards, rough palms from year of working with his father's company, giving her goose-bumps of sheer pleasure. Her breasts flattened against his as she leaned into him, like a drug addict craving more as his tongue tangled with hers. With one hand making its way up his chest, intent on feeling every hard plain of muscle, the other was carding through his hair, scoring down the back of his neck, pausing every so often to gently stroke his neck with her thumb._

_He grunted, grabbing her other leg to lift her up so her legs were wrapped around him. He walked for a moment before her back was pressed into a tree. The bark scratched her up, causing to her moan in both pleasure and pain. She didn't mind a little a pain, especially since her moans seemed to have made Alcide even harder. He squeezed her thighs, his palms sliding around to cup her buttocks, kneading them. Her hips rocked in reply, her core dampening as she pressed herself down against the bulge forming beneath his jeans. The denim felt course against her thighs, rubbing along the thin fabric of her panties. Unable to bear the teasing any longer, she quickly lowered her hand to undo the button and zipper of his pants, sliding her hand beneath to wrap around his shaft. He panted harshly against her mouth, his hands roughly grabbing either side of her panties and dragging them down her legs. When he realized he'd have to let her down to get them off, he growled and ripped them off._

_Her mouth parted at the sensation, eyes falling closed. She felt entirely exposed, but looking into his eyes, she couldn't care less; she wanted him, needed him, and that was all that mattered. He bent down for searing kiss that sent her temperature through the roof, and then his hands were on her, his fingers spreading her folds, thumbs rubbing along her wet slit. There was something about the rough touch of his fingertips, something utterly male and animal all at once, that made her quiver. Her wrist twisted as he flicked her clit, her hand squeezing his length tightly. His hips jerked up and she wanted him inside her, she didn't want to be teased or to tease him._

_He chuckled against her mouth as if he could see her impatience, feel it even, and two long fingers slid up inside her, rubbing her sweet spot while his thumb drew her circles along her clit. She rocked against his hand, leaning in until her forehead met his and she was panting, pleading, for him to let her come. He nipped her lip, his nose nuzzling hers, and then a third finger stretched her and her back arched, her breasts thrust forward as her head fell back. She hardly held back a cry of his name, clenching her teeth and biting down hard on her lip._

_Alcide's free hand dragged her top and bra down, revealing her breasts to him and the cool air. Her nipples puckered immediately, tight and throbbing. His mouth descended on them hungrily, his tongue and death plucking and stroking. Dragging her fingers through his hair, she held his head to her, tugging at his hair each time his teeth grazed her just right. Her hips were gyrating, pushing down on the thick digits that moved deep inside her. She wanted more than his hand though and so she swiped her thumb along the pre-come that wet his erection and squeezed the end of him, making him jerk and the swing rock hard, off balance. He growled against her, the vibrations against her breast making her insides quiver._

_His fingers fled her, curling around her thigh, damp and warm and squeezing. His other hand was applying pressure to her lower back, bringing her closer until she could feel him there, hard against her thigh. She readjusted her hand, brought his length to her slit and rubbed herself down against it. Her slick heat, so close but so far, had him gripping her hips hard, most likely leaving a few bruises. The flat of his tongue reached out and pressed against her breast and she moved closer, distracted. With a chuckle, he used her distraction to take control and tugged her down until she felt him sliding inside her, thick and throbbing and oh so perfect._

"_Unh!" Her head fell back, neck totally exposed as she quaked against him. She was completely certain that there was nothing better than having Alcide Herveaux inside her. _

_He didn't move right around, instead his arms hugged her waist tight, hands splayed across her back and ascending higher, kneading her tight muscles into relaxation. He pressed his face in the junction between her shoulder and throat, his thick beard and mustache nuzzling against her, kissing the soft flesh there. The sensation of facial never ceased to send a ripple of goose bumps across her skin. Her fingers buried in his hair, stroked down the back of his neck and around the shell of his ears. Lifting his head, she looked up at him, at the darkness of his eyes and the underlying affection that was so potent in his face._

_He pressed a kiss to the valley of her lips and then his hips were kicking into action and she was pushed back further into the tree. Groaning, her eyes closed at the blissful sensation. He moved again, lifting her up and bringing her back down. Her legs squeezed his waist tight, the pain in her back going unnoticed as she was stretched and filled in every way. Her hands slid beneath his shirt, swept up his chest and then scored back down, her nails scraping along hard, firm skin and making him jerk as her nails dug into him. No doubt he was bleeding; he could smell it, but these were scars he wouldn't mind having, not at all. _

_His hands were everywhere; rubbing her back, squeezing her butt, kneading her thighs, stroking her heat. Each rock forward had his length pressed against her clit and, this time, she didn't restrain herself from crying out. Alcide growled deep in his chest, pleased by the sound, and pumped into her harder, claiming her, marking her. The animal inside her stretched and bent to the wolf, stroking his face, the lines of his cheekbones, his eyebrows, the striking angle of his jaw. She caught his mouth, panting, their tongues tangling and their lips slanting, back and forth, sloppy, desperate. She gripped his shoulders tight as the throbbing inside her increased._

"_A-Alcide," she breathed, her damp cheek pressed to his._

"_Justine," he panted, reaching down between them. His rough finger expertly stroked her clit in tandem with his strokes. Her thighs tightened, toes curling, and her body arched for him._

_Finally, she was there. Flying, euphoric, engrossed in everything good. Her eyes fell closed, her breath caught, and a heat spread across her body, fanning like a fire that reached and curled and ate away at her cool skin. He thrust harder inside her, pushing her orgasm on, and she felt a ripple of a second, so sharp and distinct it brought tears to her eyes. His arm banded around her waist, squeezing hard and then he was grunting her name, whispering it, breathing it, over and over against her ear. She came again at the sound, at the rough but sensual way he growled her name like a prayer. Her head fell to his shoulder, her mouth sucking and biting and pressing kisses to his neck. He stroked her back beneath her shirt, long fingers drumming along her spine. His panting was harsh in her ear while hers beat against his throat. _I could fall asleep right here, just like this, _she thought. Her eyes half-closed, her body falling into that peaceful relaxed state. One of his hands fell to stroke her thigh, rubbing life back into it._

"_Oh, please, don't stop now," a feminine voice purred in her ear. Just as her eyes snapped over and she looked over her shoulder, Pam's grinning face disappeared into her throat, biting down hard. Justine screamed and tried to grab at Alcide for help, only to see Eric, grinning maniacally. _

"_You heard her, lover," he said, smirking deviously before biting into the other side of her neck. As he pumped his hips at an abnormally insane speed, he and Pam drank from her as she screamed._

Justine woke up, her screams dying off as she regained her bearings.

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed, seeing herself in her empty room, not in the woods pinned against a tree between Eric and Pam. It had just been a dream.

Running to the closet to get dressed in the first pair of jeans and shirt she found, Justine amended her previous thought about her dream. It had been utterly fantastic before turning into a nightmare. Christ, Fangs were ruining her sleeping world as well now! And, as if that wasn't bad enough, she couldn't get rid of the familiar ache between her thighs and the burn low in her belly. Trying to push those thoughts to the back of her head, she started to make for the door when she remembered something. The door. Russell had told her himself that they only opened from the outside. Sighing frustrated, she started to get undressed once again. The only way out was to shift and go under the door. The pants were halfway down her thighs when she saw the door knobs. What the hell? Pulling the pants back up, she walked over to the door and touched the knobs, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. They were real, but they sure as hell weren't there last night. Russell or Talbot must have had them installed sometime after she went to sleep.

Throwing the shirt back on, she opened the door and looked down the hallway. No guards, not one in sight. A smile broke on her face and she raced down the halls until she reached the grand staircase. The door was right there and, again, there were no guards. This was almost too easy. And that was when she heard a familiar voice. A very familiar, aggravating, grating voice. Calmly walking down the stairs, she wandered over to the dining room and listened in, hiding against the wall next to the open door. Eric. Eric fucking Northman was talking to Russell and Bill about how he was selling V for his Queen, but also how Pam will be murdered if Bill is not brought before the Magister for a trial. This situation mean meant two very important things. One, she was on a Fanger's sleeping schedule and slept through the whole goddamn day. Two, she was most definitely not going to be able to escape now. Mentally, she cursed her rotten luck.

"Oh, dear. I believe we have an eavesdropper." Son of a bitch, she cursed to herself and winced at being caught. "Darling, do come in and meet our guest!" Justine took, squared her shoulders, and entered. After bowing slightly to Russell, she set her steely gaze on Eric, who only looked shocked for a second before the cold mask was back in place.

"Justine?" he pondered. He didn't even sound concerned, the bastard.

Just as coldly, she greeted, "Eric."

"You never cease to surprise me," he told her, smirking. "It's…nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same, but we both know I'd be lying." Russell chuckled amusedly.

"Well, I see no introductions are needed!" After a moment of looking between the two, a look dawned on his face, as if he'd just had an epiphany. "Oh, I recognize the scent now," he laughed. "Oh, I think you'd best stay away from my man Coot, Mr. Northman. For your own safety. He is quite possessive of my girl here," he said, smiling proudly at Justine.

"No, let 'em meet each other," she protested. "I've never seen a Werewolf fight a leech before. I'd liked to see how it turns out." She glared in Eric, whose smirked widened. That damn smirk, it only served to frustrate her even more.

"Justine, dear," Russell toned to chide her, "you know I do not like that word."

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Eric's brow quirked up as he looked at her. To say he was shocked a bit of an understatement. He'd never heard her sound so…respectful before, at least not to him.

"Your Majesty?"

"Ah, yes! I'm so sorry, Sheriff," Russell began, "but the minute I heard about a genuine Shifter in your Area, I simply couldn't resist. I just had to have her! And she was all too happy to oblige."

"Was she now?" The King nodded, quite pleased, and Eric eyed Justine. "I'm surprised. I've always found Justine to be…temperamental."

The Shifter scoffed, "You just don't know how to treat a woman. Luckily, I've made some new friends who know exactly what I need." It took all her strength to keep the bile from overflowing onto Talbot's beautiful carpet right then and there. She just had to play along, just for a little while longer. Just until she could escape and get back to Bon Temps and then…well, she hadn't thought that far, but she just knew she had to get out of Mississippi.

"I'm…happy for you." He sure as hell didn't sound it. If anything, he sounded bored.

She sniped, "I don't give a fuck what you feel, if you can even feel, Northman."

"Language, darling." Talbot turned to Bill and Eric, apologizing. "We're still…training her." Justine gritted her teeth, trying hard not to say anything that would get her killed, as they laughed at her expense. Even Bill, which hurt a hell of a lot more than she expected it to. She didn't need training. She wasn't a dog! Of course, one of her go-to shifts _was _the Louisiana Catahoula…hmm…

"So what's this I hear about you framing Bill for your dirty dealing?" Justine asked, crossing her arms and glaring as she stood over Eric. "Are you going to try to turn Lafayette, my friend whom you _brutally _tortured for selling V - from a willing vampire, mind you," she added for Russell and Talbot's benefit, "- and then forced him to sell it for you after Sookie, Bill and myself made you release him, over to the Magister as well?"

There was a moment of silence before Talbot chuckled, resting his hand on Russell's arm. "Oh, I _do _like her, Russell!"

"I do believe she has…oh, what was it called?" he wondered, nodding along with his husband's assessment. "Gumption?"

"Quite so." Bill nodded, smiling proudly at her.

"Lafayette is fine, Justine. You have my word," Eric assured her, sounding rather bored.

With a sneer, she hissed at him, "Your words are poison."

Eric just smirked at her, "Ooh, I do believe Sookie is rubbing off on you."

"Ugh, please!" she scoffed, truly offended. As if she was anything like that…that…_waitress_.

"The King has suggested I take Talbot's grand tour. Perhaps you could join us?" he offered. Justine walked over to Eric and leaned down towards him, smiling innocently.

"I'd prefer cancer, AIDS, and every kind of flesh-eating disease in existence than be in your presence a second longer," she told him. She heard Bill and Talbot stifle a laugh as Russell openly chuckled at Eric's failure to charm her. Straightening up, she backed away from the Viking, who still had the nerve to be smirking at her. "Now, if you boys will excuse me, I planned on going running. If that's all right with you, Sir?" she quickly added, turning to Russell for permission, just like an obedient servant would.

"Of course it is, darling." Holding out his hand, Justine took it and allowed him to kiss her knuckles. Just like a true southern gentleman, but it really only made Justine want to bathe in scalding water, again. As she went to leave, his grip tightened almost painfully. "You will, of course, require an escort." Nodding tightly, she forced a smile onto her face.

"Of course. Tell Coot I'll meet him outside," she replied hesitantly, not really wanting to be in Coot's company at all. Russell nodded and turned to leave the room, stripping off her clothes as she went.

Behind her, she heard the men sharing another little laugh at her expense. As much as she wanted to turn around, run back in there and kill all of them - Bill excluded - she knew better. Justine may have been acting the obedient dog Russell wanted, but that couldn't have been far enough from the truth. It probably wasn't smart on her part, double-crossing a Vampire King, but she didn't care. If him believing she joined his side was what allowed her somewhat free reign around his property, and kept Sam out of harm's way, than she'd play the obedient pet until her eyes bled.

* * *

"You get your ass back here!"

"Go to hell!"

"Don't you talk to me like that, woman!"

"I'll talk to you however I damn well feel like it, you mangy mutt! You don't control me!" Slamming the door behind her, Justine smirked proudly as she locked Coot outside. He banged on the door for a few moments, shouting at her, until finally giving up with a growl and a swift kick to the doors. From the library, she saw Talbot peak his head out and asked if everything was all right. "Everything's fine now. I hope you don't mind, but I thought Coot could do with a good night's sleep outside tonight." Innocent as ever, she smiled at him. Talbot grinned back, pleased and nodded.

"I feel the same way. Enjoy the rest of your night, darling. Come, Eric," he called over his shoulder, Eric walking out of the library behind him. "There is still more to see."

"Lead the way," the thousand-year-old Vampire toned. Justine watched the two walk away, observing the…odd way the two walked away together. She stared after them a bit longer and Eric looked at her over his shoulder. He gave her a look that clearly said 'Stay out of my way'.

Rolling her eyes, she started towards the library when she smelled blood. Looking behind her, she was shocked that Eric and Talbot had not reappeared at the smell. Thinking quickly, she raced for the stairs, only to be barreled into by a blur of black. Groaning, she sat up and got to her feet in time to see Bill kill the two guards at the door. Shocked, Justine stared at the dead guards before looking at her friend. He had the door open and walked outside, breathing in the night air.

"Bill!" she exclaimed, rushing outside and grabbing his arm to keep him from speeding off. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you insane? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Justine, but I have to find Sookie. She is here, I can feel it." Justine rolled her eyes. Men, such one track minds.

"Yeah, she is and she's shacking up with a Werewolf," she mumbled to herself.

"What!" he hissed, grabbing her arms and shaking her.

"I'm not happy about it either, trust me," she replied, pushing his arms off of her. "Look, you shouldn't be going off to find her anyway. You're with Russell now, remember? And, since your Maker is here, I'm assuming that you've broken things off with Stackhouse." At least Bill had the decency to look guilty.

"I had no other choice. Lorena made me and, as her child, I cannot refuse her," he explained tightly, the anger in his eyes clear. He wanted to kill someone, most likely Lorena, unless the blood she smelt was hers. "It was the only way to keep her safe."

"And what's your excuse for not busting me out of here days ago, hmm?" she accused, crossing her arms. Once again, Bill looked very guilty. Shaking her head, she scoffed at him. "You knew I was here, I know you did! And you ate my blood, for shit's sake! Christ, Bill, all you've done since we've met is hurt everyone I care about! You've been nothing but trouble for me! Stackhouse, too!" Bill glared at her, clearly understanding her underlying message about Sookie not being one of the people Justine cared about. She wasn't going to lie about it: she hated Sookie Stackhouse, plain and simple.

"Forgive me, Justine, but it was _your _past with Maryann that brought harm to Bon Temps, Sookie especially, _not _me!" he growled. Justine bit her lips and backed down.

"You're right," she admitted, embarrassed. "I saw Stackhouse, when Russell sent me to Lou Pine's. The Were she was with? His name is Alcide Herveaux. I don't know how much that helps but…"

"It does," he assured her, smiling at her. "Thank you, Justine. And, I promise, I will help you break free from Russell. And Coot," he added meaningfully. Christ, now everybody knew about Coot raping her!

"Good luck," she muttered, watching as Bill sped out of the mansion and off of Russell's estate. All she could now was hope for the best.

* * *

The next morning, Justine stepped outside to go for a swim in Russell amazing Olympic size swimming pool. Why Russell had a pool in the first place escaped her. She couldn't imagine him as the type for late night swimming. Being a King and all, he was probably very busy. As for Talbot, he was more concerned with appearances than Arlene was so she seriously doubted he was using the pool. Except for the immaculate statues and plants that decorated the area, of course. Laying down on a lounge chair, she let the sun beat down on her and breathed a deep sigh. Bill hadn't returned last night, which she took to mean he was in hiding until he tracked down Stackhouse and Alcide. Just the thought of that wolf sent a shiver through her. She couldn't help but grin, biting her lip as she remembered both their kiss and the good part of her dream. If he was anything like he was in her dreams, then she couldn't wait to run into him again.

The sound of wolves broke her peaceful moment. Justine shot up like a bullet and looked around her. Cursing she ran back towards the house and hid behind one of the pillars, watching as a wolf chased after yet another familiar face. Tara. Just what in the hell was she doing n Mississippi, much less on Russell's property? Tara hated Vampires, even Bill, and he was the kindest one Justine had ever come across. Just watched, helpless to interfere, as Tara away from the lone wolf chasing her until she tripped. The second Tara tried to get up, the wolf lunged at her and shifted back into Coot, who pinned the terrified woman down. Disgusted, she watched Coot howl, triumphant. His master was sure to be pleased with him. Deciding to avoid further complications to her escape, she quickly grabbed her towel and ran back inside, dashed up to her room, and slammed the door closed behind her.

When she sat down on the bed and thought about it, Justine sighed heavily. In order to escape, she'd have to wait until daylight to avoid the Fangs. But, during the day, she'd have to be on her guard of the Werewolves. Of course, they wouldn't be too much of a problem so long as she could shift into a bird or something before their V-juiced asses got ahold of her. But now there was Bill, who was MIA, to worry about it. He said he'd break her out, but did she really want to risk waiting around for him to show up? And now Tara was involved! There was absolutely not way she could leave Tara behind, no matter how much she didn't get along with her. In good conscience, she simply couldn't leave her. It wasn't right. God damn the moral compass Sam has instilled in her!

Rubbing her temples, Justine knew that this escape plan of her was becoming more and more complicated as the days went on. She needed help, and she needed it soon.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _True Blood _or any of its characters. I only own Justine.

**Chapter 5**

Sitting at the dining room table, Justine spoke at the appropriate times. Talbot and Eric were, and bile rose in her throat at just thinking, flirting with one another. She was bored out of her skull, quite literally. Talbot was fine and, despite his draining of her, he was rather pleasant to be around. Except with Eric around, when his attention was totally enraptured by the Viking. It was all too clear to Justine that Talbot was trying to make Russell jealous, which was absolutely ridiculous since his husband wasn't even around to witness it. Sighing, she wished that something would happen, something so distracting that she would be able to sneak out and get away. Unfortunately, she got her wish though escaping wasn't exactly an option.

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust," Russell stated, walking into the dining room. Behind him was Coot, who threw Justine a wink, and a couple of henchmen. In their iron clad grips were Sookie and Bill. Russell had tossed the waitress into Talbot's arms, who looked a little disgusted, and Bill to the ground. Justine was tempted to walk over and help Bill when she remembered herself and stood back, watching as Lorena came down the staircase. From the look on her face, the surprise was genuine.

"No," Talbot replied as he looked at Bill, though he doesn't seem surprised at all. Russell hummed in agreement.

"Why?" Lorena wondered. "What's happened?"

"He's been hiding something very…interesting from us all," the King said, staring at Sookie, who stubbornly stared back. Defiant to the end. In a flash, Bill broke off a piece of the stairwell banister and staked the henchmen, causing both Sookie and Justine to shriek. Everyone watched as he tried hopped on Russell's shoulders and tried to stake him, but the elder Vampire remained calm and shrugged him off, causing him to hit the ceiling and crash to the floor.

Laughing, Russell looked down at Bill and asked, "Are you serious? I am almost three thousand years old!" While Talbot was distracted, a hand to his head and mourning his fine work, Sookie rushed to Bill. Before she could reach him however, Eric zipped from Justine's side and in front of Sookie.

"Eric! Ger her out of here, please!" Bill pleaded, struggling against the two guards who grabbed him. Blank faced, Eric grabbed the girl and ignored her struggling as he calmly took her to Russell.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"I wouldn't let go of this if I were you," Eric advised. "I don't know what it is, but I do know it's quite valuable."

"Eric, what the fuck?"

"I've never had the pleasure of tasting it, but all my instincts say it would be quite…extraordinary." Russell has been circling Sookie, sniffing at her. "Justine, you've personally felt what it's capable. Tell him."

Sighing, she nodded to Russell obidently. "She's a telepath. Not Vampire minds, but everyone else is free game. Even me, although she knows for a fact I hate it when she invades my mind."

"You bitch!" Sookie seethed, trying to break free of Eric's grip to get at Justine. Russell chuckled darkly. "I will never ever forgive either of you for this." Eric smirked and backed away to talk to Russell, like Sookie wasn't even there.

"Aw, it thinks we're equals!"

"Oh, but it's wrong, isn't it?"

"Indeed." They shared a laugh as Talbot took a step forward, livid.

"Do you care nothing about our home?"

"Talbot! Not now!"

"WHEN?" he shouted and stormed up the stairs, pushing past the guard and Bill, cursing and talking to himself in Spanish. _Someone really needs couples therapy,_ she thought to herself.

"What are you going to do with our Mr. Compton, if I may ask?" Lorena asked shakily.

"Marko, Klaus, take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters," Russell ordered and they did as order, pushing Bill, as Lorena stood there terrified and protesting. It was clear to Justine that the Vampire's every instinct was telling her to attack but she knew she couldn't. "Then, my dear, you will kill him."

"NO!" Sookie screamed and Lorena inhaled sharply as Russell calmly climbed the stairs.

"But-but!"

"DO _NOT_ DEFY ME! I AM YOUR KING!" Justine jumped, terrified and surprised. The normally calm and collected gentleman finally showed his true colors. Lorena nodded obediently, heartbroken and choked with tears.

"Your Majesty," she replied, bowing.

"Take Miss Stackhouse into the library, Eric. I want to ask her a few questions after I repair the state of affairs in my marriage."

"Bill, I _will _get you out of here!" Sookie shouted.

"Eric! Save her, I beg you!" he pleaded once more as he was dragged outside.

"If you _do _kill him, I will _kill _you!" Sookie seethed at Lorena, who simple stared at the human, eyes wide, still in shock at her orders. The threat spurned her though and she approached, fangs out.

"Oh, please! _Please _try. Without that sanctimonious prick Godric to save you, I would just _love _to rip you open and wear your ribcage as a hat." The threat worked and Sookie shied away, appropriately scared. Satisfied, Lorena stomped out to fulfill her orders.

"Please tell me you two were just doing all that for the King's benefit." Sookie asked, looking back and forth between Eric and Justine. Both of them ignored her, eyes on the front door.

"I don't think anyone plays the King of Mississippi and gets away with it. And I certainly have no intentions of trying." Eric pushed her towards the library, ignoring her protests once more.

Justine, unsure what to do, stayed in the foyer. She could hear Sookie yelling at Eric, who was hissing back at her. Uncomfortable, she paced the empty foyer and thought over what had just happened. Apparently Bill hadn't gotten very far in his escape, though she realized now he was just leaving to get to Sookie. But Sookie had been with that Werewolf, Alcide. What happened to him? He'd been with Sookie and, if Sookie and Bill were now here, then what happened to him? Where the fuck was he? Biting her nails, she hoped that Coot didn't do anything to him. After all, she had been rubbing up against him in Lou Pine's. Her scent was sure to be on him. Christ, things were just getting worse and worse. Russell coming down the stairs, looking rather grim, only made things worse. He passed her without a word. A second later, Eric exited the library.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, storming over to him. Eric just stared at her.

"Following my orders."

"You left Stackhouse alone with Russell," she pointed out. "Are you sure that's the wisest idea for your most valued possession?" Annoyed, Eric gripped her arms and dragged her back into the dining room.

"Do not presume to know anything about me, Shifter!" he hissed, bending down to her level to get right in her face. Justine opened her mouth to retorted but Talbot came in at that moment.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, looking between the two of them. Eric smiled at the younger vampire and backed away from Justine.

"Of course not." With a huff, she moved away from the pair and started to pace. Once again, the two were back to playing cards. watches them play cards. The flirting soon started up once again. It was enough to make her ill. Thank goodness Sookie interrupted the session.

"Get your hands off me!" Justine rushed over to the door as Russell dragged Sookie out, calling for Carlo.

"Take this. And have Timothy bring the car around," he ordered.

"And where are you going now?" Talbot questioned as Russell joined. Justine nodded to him as he passed her, but watched Sookie be dragged up the stairs. Where to, she could only guess.

"I have business.

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Eric! Please! Save Bill!" Sookie shouted and Eric ignored her, chuckling with Talbot.

"Mr. Northman, would you accompany me this evening?" Eric immediately rose to his feet, the card game and Talbot both completely forgotten.

"It would be an honor." Justine rolled her eyes.

"You never take me anywhere! Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants!" Talbot shouted. Angry, he moved to leave but turned back to his husband, almost smug with his arms crossed and head held high. "Deep down, my darling, you are a very weak character." Satisfied and glaring, he stormed off to his room, cursing in Spanish once more.

"He's in one of his moods. Well, never mind," Russell stated, perking up. "We have much more pressing matters at hand. We're gonna see and _old _friend of yours." He grinned, which Eric promptly returns. As soon as Russell left the room, Eric looked at Justine, who had set about cleaning up the cards.

"Don't look at me," she snapped. "Go, Sheriff. Be a good servant." She smiled maliciously, leaving the cards on the table and walked past him.

As she headed up to her room, Russell called to her, "Oh, Justine, dear, there was a Werewolf with Miss Stackhouse. I would like you to find out everything you can about him. I trust that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Yes, Your Majesty." It hurt her to say those words but what else could she do? She had to play along and, hell, Russell had just given her permission to leave the estate alone. This was her chance! Nodding, she tried to hold her excitement in as she went to the closet to grab a light coat.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Stopping, she turned around and looked at him. She couldn't help but gulp as he stared her down, frowning. "I don't think you'll be need that. Or the rest of your clothes." Swallowing tightly, she nodded and looked at Eric. She'd hoped he'd have the decency to turn away but he didn't. He just smirked at her. Glaring at him, she squared her shoulders and slowly stripped down. The second she was naked, Eric winked at her before looking back at Russell, back in his role. Sighing, she looked at Russell who nodded at her approvingly. "Off you go. I expect you back before sundown tomorrow." Nodding, she closed her eyes and shifted into a white wolf. "Ooh, nice. Very nice. Exquisite, actually." Kneeling down, he snapped his fingers, like she was his pet dog. She hesitated a moment before paddling over to him. He started to scratch her ears and pet her snow white coat. "Now, you be a good girl and go take care of that Were for me. I don't need any of that rogue pack of his bring trouble to my doorstep. If I return to anything otherwise, your head will be mounted on the wall of mine and Talbot's boudoir." Justine yipped at him and immediately bolted out the open door.

* * *

The minute she was outside, she ran to Lou Pine's. Since that was the only place she'd seen Alcide, it made sense she'd pick up his scent there. The bouncer outside recognized her as a supernatural so he didn't really question the wolf sniffing around the bar. When he started asking her questions, however, she ran away. She had his scent and it was easy to track him from there. Eventually, she found herself at a large home and Alcide's scent was all over the property. Looking up, she spied his large form at the third story window.

Shifting once more, this time into a sparrow, she flew up to the window sill and began pecking at the window. Alcide ignored the noise at first, busy shouting at someone on the phone. She continued pecking when he hung up and, curious, Alcide walked over. At first, he tried to scare her away by tapping the glass. But she was insistent in her pecking and flew in when he opens the window to swat her away. Landing in the middle of the room, she shifted back to herself, crouched naked in his living room. She looked over her shoulder at him, calm yet hiding her embarrassment, to see his stunned face.

"Hello, stranger," she greeted quietly.

"Hello." It was clear he wasn't really sure what else to say.

Fidgeting, a little nervous under his stare, she asked, "Um, you got a shirt I could borrow?"

"Yeah. Yeah, hold on." Her request seemed to shake him out of his trance. She nodded as he left, returning a second later. The plaid shirt appeared over her should and she grabbed it, throwing it on over her head. After pulling it on, she stood up and was happy to see it went down to her knees.

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully.

"No problem. What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" Justine tapped her nose with a coy smile and he nodded, understanding her meaning perfectly. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I gotta find Sookie."

"That's why I'm here."

"You know where Edgington took her?" She nodded and told him exactly where Sookie was: back at Russell's estate under lock and key. "Then what are we waiting around for? Let's go!" He moved to leave but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Are you stupid? You honestly think I came here so you could run off head first into a leech King's nest and get everyone, including Stackhouse, killed?" she posed.

"Then why are you even here?"

Offended, she took a step back and scoffed a little. "Look, I don't know why you're protecting her and, frankly, I don't give a fuck. What I _do _give a fuck about is not having my head stuffed and mounted on a Vampire's bedroom wall so my dead eyes can watch two Vampires fucking and feeding for all eternity, okay?" Panting in anger, she started to calm down when he nodded and backed off. "I'm here because Russell sent me to find you. He said he didn't need you and your rogue pack causing him any trouble."

"Oh, I see. You're working for him," he replied, jumping to conclusion so fast that she had to roll her eyes and shook her head. "Fuck, you are just like them! And my pack ain't rogue! Edgington's wolves, those traitors, _they're_ the rogues!"

"Would you calm the fuck down? I'm only working for Russell to keep my friend back home breathing, okay?" she retorted and sighed, trying to calm down again. Damn it all! This man was fine and hotter than hell, but damn he was frustrating!

"Look, I'll protect you, okay?" he said and she couldn't help but stare at him, surprised at the offer. "But I owe someone a favor and that favor was protecting Sookie, so I need to go."

"Oh, and how exactly do you plan to deal with the King of Mississippi's army of guards - both furry and undead?" she asked sarcastically. "Not to mention the furry one's are high on his blood, making them ten times stronger than either one of us."

"I can take 'em!" he argued defensively.

"Sookie being taken captive says otherwise," she retorted smartly. Alcide growled, literally growled, and turned away. As he was running his hand through his hair, frustrated, she calmed both her temper and her libido. He sounded even better in real life than he did in dreams. "Now look, it's not all bad. Russell is gone. Doing what, I don't know, but he's out of his estate and he said I have until sundown tomorrow to take care of you."

Alcide looked at her and grinned, "Oh, you're gonna take care of me, huh?" Smirking, she walked up to him and poked his chest.

"I may be small, but I assure you I am stronger than I look." He smiled, chuckling to himself. She shared a little laugh before clearing her throat awkwardly and taking a step back. "Um, anyway, with Russell gone, we can go there in the morning. All his undead guards will be asleep and all we'll have to worry about is the wolves guarding the property."

"Good idea. Sneak in and catch 'em unaware. I like it." He nodded in approval and, inside, Justine couldn't help but smile, biting on her lip to try and keep a full on grin from spreading. "You gonna be able to hold your own in a fight?"

"Unlike Sam, I've been to plenty of zoos. I can shift into lions, tigers and bears."

"Oh, my," he joked and the two shared yet another laugh.

"Yeah, I can even be an anaconda," she told him, a little embarrassed. Anacondas were hard to do, given that they were such a rarity in American zoos, but she found one and worked for months until she got it just right. She hadn't tried it yet but she was curious to see if she could squeeze someone so tight that their head actually popped off.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Sheepishly, she ducked her head. He'd never have to worry about her, she wanted to say, but didn't want to sound like an idiot. "Who's Sam?"

"Oh, um, he's my friend Russell's threatening," she explained. He looked at her, waiting, somehow knowing that there was more to the story. "And he's my boss…and my landlord." Alcide looked at her, a little awe struck, before laughing. Justine just shrugged and sat down on his couch. When Alcide finally calmed down, he leaned against the wall and watched her carefully. "I wish he was here. We could use him; he's a Shifter, like me, 'ya know? Although he prefers running around as a collie."

"So that's the…" Alcide suddenly shut up. Curiosity peaked, Justine leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and stared him down.

""That's the" what?" she asked. Well, demanded was more like it. He looked at her for a moment before sighing, rubbing the back of his neck.

"…The guy I smelt on you," he admitted. Justine's eyebrows raised up so high, they were almost nonexistent. He'd smelt Sam on her? Sam? She'd had been around Sam is so long, she'd thought for sure his scent would've disappeared by now. "Besides Coot. There was another canine-like scent to you but it wasn't as putrid as Coot."

"You could smell him on me?" she asked, her tone giving away nothing. Alcide just nodded.

"His scent's really strong. Kinda felt like I was moving in on taken territory," he added, shifting a lot. Whether it was because he was uncomfortable or not, Justine wasn't sure.

"Oh, Sam and I aren't…we're not…" Her trying to laugh off their relationship failed miserably because, she knew, that every time she tried to explain they would be a lie. So she just sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We're not exactly sure what we are. But we've always been that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my life is surprisingly complicated."

"I'm starting to get that." She raised her head to meet his eyes and the two stayed like that for a moment, simply staring at each other, before awkwardly getting back on track. Clearing her throat, she tore her eyes away from the Werewolf and tried to focus. "So, back to this plan of yours," he began, moving to sit next to her, which really did nothing to help her focus, "we take out whoever we have to and get Sookie out safely."

"And Bill and Tara.," she quickly added.

"I don't care about Bill, but who's Tara?"

"She's a friend of Sookie's and works with us. Point is, somehow, she got mixed up in all this and now she's locked up in there, too," she explained simply. Alcide sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I know you weren't planning on a triple rescue."

"No, it's fine," he assured her. Justine really didn't believe it was "fine" but could tell that Alcide would do it anyway. Whoever was holding him to this favor, he was taking it very seriously. "Um, we got some time to kill," he said, looking at his watch. "Tell me about yourself."

Justine smiled uneasily and shook her head, scooting away from him. "I'm not a good person to get involved with," she warned.

"I think you should let me decide that, don't you?" Justine looked at him, uncertain.

"It's a long story." And she had a lot of baggage. She didn't think he knew what he was getting into.

"Well, if Edgington is gonna be gone till sundown tomorrow, I figure we got all night," he retorted and leaned back. "Tell me about Sam." Justine let out a breathy laugh and leaned back as well. She looked at him, biting on her lips decisively, before sighing.

Justine shook her head a bit and warned him, "Oh, to tell you about him, I'm gonna have to start at the very beginning."

"So start talking," he told her, shrugging.

"Okay. But you asked for it," she warned once more, straightening up and taking a breath. "All right, well, I grew up in an orphanage in Dallas. My parents dropped me off there when I baby. I was eleven when I shifted for the first time. It was a squirrel," she remembered fondly. "I kept my…gift," she decided was a good word, "to myself and I started running away. I always went back but it was nice to get away for a couple days, be on my own. Be free." She looked back at Alcide, who definitely seemed to understand what she meant. Besides Sam, he was the only one that really got that. "Um, when I was fourteen," she continued, looking away from him awkwardly. "I decided to leave the state for the first time and I went to New Orleans for Mardi Gras." Alcide laughed bit and she turned around to see him trying to cover it up, she shoved him a little bit. "Shut up! I thought it would be fun!"

"I'm sorry, I'm listening," he apologize, leaning forward. Justine looked at him, scrutinizing him teasingly a moment before nodding.

"Anyway, I shifted back to normal and, before I learned to use my head and smell for people, I broke into a house to get some clothes. Unfortunately, the guy was home and came at me with a shot gun. So I ran, obviously, and ended up hiding in this voodoo shop. The woman who owned it, Madame Devereaux, helped me out; gave me clothes and food, you know. And _then _she said she was going to bless me." Justine rolled her eyes, remembering exactly how ridiculous she thought it was then and knowing now how right she was. "She went into this trance or something, mumbled a bunch of shit I didn't understand, and then snapped out of it and sent me on my way. I went back to Dallas and two days later…" She bowed her head and cleared her throat, trying to push through the memories as quickly and simply as possible. "…two days later, Maryann Forrester showed up. She adopted me."

"Looks like Madame Devereaux's blessing worked," he said, uncertain if that was the right thing to say from the look on her face.

Justine scoffed and shook her head. "Oh, it worked all right! It blessed me with a fucking monster." Trying to ignoring the familiar pinch in her nose, the burn at the corner of her eyes, she waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Monster?" was all he said, looking and sound very confused. Justine took a deep breath and folded her hands together, to keep them from shaking.

"Maryann, she said she knew what I was and that I didn't have to be afraid, that I could do whatever I wanted with her. That I was safe with her," she wistfully explained, as best she knew how. Form the far off look in her eyes, Alcide could tell that she was thinking on a happier memory. He couldn't help but quirk a smile looking at her because, for the first time since he met her a few nights ago, she wasn't wearing a mask. She was totally out in the open, bearing herself, and to a basic stranger. Before he could even comment on how perfect that must have been, the happiness was replaced with pure ice. "And, like an idiot, I believed her," she stated coldly. "I didn't think anything of her then but, knowing what I know now, in hindsight, she was just off. She was always praying in this weird language, which was Greek, apparently. And she always had these parties that I could never go to so she'd have Karl, her…servant or whatever, look me in my room, and I'd always hear the weirdest sounds. Creeped me out, but I couldn't leave."

"Because she took you in," he stated. "She took you in when no one else would." Justine looked at him, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes before they could fall, and nodded in relief. He understood. How he did, she wasn't sure, but he did and she was grateful for it.

"So about a year went by when Sam showed up. Turned out he was Shifter, too. He'd broke into our house, looking to steal some shit to pawn off. Maryann caught him and she made him…she, uh…" Flustered, she sighed deeply and fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally, she figured it was better to just blurt it out. "She fucked him," she said and turned to look at him, serious. "And then she made us, and she watched, and even told us what to do and how to do it. I was a virgin." Alcide looked sick and pissed all at once and, unable to bear to see that look on his face, she turned her gaze to the floor. "When we were done, I was fixing to leave; I couldn't stay there after that, I just couldn't." She was shaking her, trying to explain herself, though she didn't know why. She didn't know Alcide for nothing but she felt like she had to explain herself.

"I was already out the door when Sam came running out behind me and he shifted and just took off. I heard Maryann coming so I did the same and just followed him. When we got a couple towns away, we decided to stick together, since we were the same, you know, and watch each other's backs and that went great…for a while. He was just so _fucking _protective and I felt like I was drowning, like I was back at the orphanage again so I said goodbye and we parted ways. Turns out he went to Bon Temps and I went all over. And then I came here and met Coot and he," she sighed, thinking back on that first time she saw Coot with a grin, "Well, he was just so good looking and wild and he had that Harley. I was a goner." Justine laughed, remembering how charming Coot had been when they first met, and Alcide couldn't but laugh a little with her. All the while curling his hand into a fist. "And he was strong. So much stronger than me. I figured, if Maryann ever found me, he'd kill her." Looking at her hands, she shook her head and pursed her lips a little. "Coot always said he'd kill anyone that tried to come between us. Of course, when Maryann _did _finally find me two years ago, I was _more _than happy to go with her and her fucked up shit than stay with Coot. I didn't know it then but he was high on V, and got pissed off that I didn't want to go explore my inner exhibitionist and he hit me." Leaning back, she whispered as if to herself, "He hit me a couple times actually." Alcide slowly leaned back, turning his head to the side to look at her. Sighing, Justine looked at him, coming near the end.

"Maryann was at my front door and she said she forgave me for leaving, because she knew that finding me again was fate. She promised that she'd protect me from Coot if I went with her, if I helped her find Sam, and I agreed." Justine proceeded to tell him about how she tracked down Sam with the help of a Werewolf witch, Hallow Stonebrook. She told him how she integrated herself into Sam's life, working at his bar, making friends with the locals, and selling him out to Maryann. She told him how Sam found out how she was really working for Maryann and kicked her to the curb, how Sam was meant to be a sacrifice to Dionysus, how she worked for Vampire Sheriff Eric Northman in his bar Fangtasia - Alcide stiffened at this revelation for some of reason - how he later forgave her and teamed up with her to kill Maryann. She even told him what Maryann was, a Maenad, and how they killed her with Bill's help. When she finished, the two of them sighed, staring straight out at Alcide's room.

"You weren't kidding when you said complicated," was all he could think to say.

Just smirked and amusedly replied, "Well, I did warn you."

Turning to her, Alcide stated, "You don't have to worry about Coot no more, okay? I'll take care of you." Justine looked at him, surprised at the firmness of his tone.

"I don't need you to take care of me, Alcide. I've been looking after myself for a long time, okay?" She wanted him to know that she wasn't like Sookie, she didn't need him to protect her.

"But you shouldn't have to," he replied. Justine scoffed a little bit, but not in bitterness, in shock and happiness. Who said chivalry was dead? She had always been annoyed when Sam tried to take care of her, made her feel like a little kid, but with Alcide she liked it. He made her feel like a woman, like she was wanted and loved even. "Come on, we're gonna need our sleep if we're gonna do this jail break in the morning." Justine laughed and allowed Alcide to pull her to her feet.

He led her into his bedroom and told her where the bathroom, where he was gonna be if she needed her. Justine had immediately insisted that she take the couch while he stayed in his bed but he refused, assuring her that he would be fine. He had jokingly told her that, when he and his ex originally bought the place, he bought the couch especially for sleeping on since, with the way they always argued, he figured he'd be sleeping on it a lot. Despite that, she still argued until Alcide physically picked her up and put her on the bed and told her goodnight before closing the door behind him. He'd worn a smile the entire time and Justine couldn't help but go to sleep wearing one herself.

* * *

Justine woke up to someone shaking her. Immediately on the defensive, she hit the figure only to apologize a second later. She'd completely forgotten that she was at Alcide's perfectly safe. As he rubbed his jaw, she apologized profusely, trying to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything. Getting on her knees, she reached up to take his face in her hands to check him Being a two-natured, she was gifted with accelerated healing, senses, speed and strength. She was nowhere near a Vampire or Werewolf, but she knew she was damn strong.

"I'm fine," he assured her, grabbing her hands and holding them. As he stared down at her, she felt…dazed, enraptured, glamour-ed even. It was strange and different and exciting all at once. And his hands were so warm, so much warmer than Sam's or Coot's had ever been. Alcide touching her, it almost felt like she was coming home. "We gotta go. Sookie's got some clothes here you can use." Justine nodded, dazed as he left to go get the clothes, unable to even muster up how insulted she felt that she'd be wearing Stackhouse's clothes.

When he came back, she dressed herself in the white shorts and obnoxiously bright yellow T-shirt. He'd gave her some of the waitress' shoes, too. The second she was dressed, they ran outside and got into his van. When she asked about the "Constructing" part of the van, he explained that he ran a surveying company with his father. Nodding, she wondered briefly if he'd be interested in going to Bon Temps for a little while. To build her house. Anything to keep him in her life a little longer. Justine pushed those thoughts aside and guided Alcide to Russell's estate, feeling antsy and anxious the entire ride. Hell, she was bouncing her legs, tapping her feet and drumming her fingernails the entire ride until Alcide took one of her hands in his. Immediate calm. How did he do that?

"Okay, we gotta find Sookie and the others quick and get out of here even quicker," Alcide explained as they hopped out of the truck and began to strip down. On opposite side, unfortunately, in Justine's mind.

"We have to split up," she stated. Alcide looked at her, clearly not wanting to do that and knowing that they didn't have a choice. "It's okay. We'll be okay."

"We meet back here, okay? I don't care how long it takes, we meet back here. I'm not leaving you." Justine nodded, feeling the adrenaline kicking in.

"See you soon then," she said and bent down. A second later, Alcide saw a white wolf running toward the right side of the estate. Sighing, he hoped that she'd be okay and shifted into his black wolf, deciding to cover the left side.

Unfortunately, Justine had only been running for a little bit, with no scent of her friends to speak of, when she came across Coot and Debbie. And even worse? Coot recognized her. Perhaps splitting up was a bad idea?


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _True Blood _or any of its characters. I only own Justine.

I know I usually update every week, but I've been very busy between work and school. Also, I never got to see the season finale and haven't had the time to watch it online yet, so my inspiration had been totally dead. Despite the fact that I had this whole chapter written out in script format. Just to let you all know, I have episode 8 written out in script format as well. Episodes 9 and 10 didn't inspire me too much by way of how to include Justine, except when it came to Sam - yes! The third member of this love triangle is finally making an appearance! - so that's gonna be a short chapter. Episode 11 is all scripted out as well, but kinda short as well. That just leaves the finale.

**Chapter 6**

"Well, well! Lookie what we have here!"

Justine, still in her wolf form, immediately snarled and barked at Coot, hackles high in the air. By the smell of the blood on Coot and Debbie's mouths, hands and flesh, they'd be feeding. On what, she could only guess was a Vampire and the only one she knew that would be put up as Were food was Bill. Christ, this definitely wasn't good. What also wasn't good was that Debbie saw the way Coot was adjusting his crotch, eyes bearing holes in her. It seemed it finally clicked just why her fiancée was looking at another "woman" the way he was and Debbie blew a gasket.

"Are you fucking this bitch?" she screeched, shoving him. Pissed, Cooter pushed her right back.

"Don't you fucking try that again!" That was all the answer she needed.

When Debbie ran at Justine, shifting into her animal form - Justine was surprised to see she was a Were fox - and barreled straight into her. Amidst the biting and rolling around, Justine distinctly heard Coot, hooting and hollering, cheering them both on from the sidelines. Luckily for her, Debbie really wasn't strong at all, even with the V in her. It wasn't a very hard fight and, after biting her in her hind legs pretty hard, she over powered Debbie and tossed her hard into the ground. Shifting back into her human form, Justine quickly kicked the now human Debbie across the face. Frustrated and pissed, she had completely forgotten about Coot for a moment and kicked the junkie a couple times until she stopped moving. Suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed around her waist and pulled away from the unconscious woman.

"Oh, baby. I love it when you get all worked up," Coot whispered huskily in her ear. Just as he was re-familiarizing himself with her ass, she elbowed him in the gut and pushed away from him, falling to the ground. "You stupid fucking cunt! Ain't you learned by now?" he shouted and stormed towards when he was suddenly plowed by a truck. Hands on her mouth, Justine jumped back with a shriek. Relief quickly flooded her as Alcide leaned out the window.

"Jump in!" he shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" she replied as she ran over to the passenger side. She was only momentarily surprised to see Tara, who quickly passed her, her clothes. Justine didn't even bother looking back to see if Coot was alive or dead, she didn't care at all. They drove for a bit, following Tara's instructions towards the "slave quarters". With their heightened hearing, both Were and Shifter could hear a familiar woman screaming for help and Alcide punched down on the gas, barreling towards the sound. After slamming on the breaks, the three quickly ran inside only to find a blood mess, a sobbing and hysterical Sookie, and Bill, who looks dead. Well, dead-er.

Hysterical, Sookie just shouted back, "Shut the door!"

"What are you-?" Alcide couldn't even finish his question. Not that he would anyway. His eyes were set upon the pile of blood and guts his charge was currently digging through

"She had to have a key to the manacles!" Justine watched as Sookie worked even faster, picking up and tossing around the pile or what Justine could only guess was Lorena. Jesus Christ, is that what happened to Vampires when they died the "true death"? She'd heard stories but never imagined…

Terrified, Tara's wide eyes trained themselves on Bill and exclaimed, "Is he dead?"

"No. he's in real bad shape, but he's-"

"Are you sure? Cause he looks dead," the other girl interjected.

Sookie snapped, "HE ISN'T DEAD! When vampires are dead, _this_," she shouted, holding up a huge pile of bloody guts, "is what they look like!" She went back to digging through the pile until she finally found a set of keys.

"Jesus Christ." Justine shook her head and Tara and next on the other side of Bill, taking the keys from Sookie to unhook her friend's other hand.

"Ladies," Alcide stated, calm as ever, though Justine could tell he was just hiding his nervousness very well, "we have got to get out of here. There's wolves all over the place."

"I know."

"Sookie, it's only a matter of time before they come back!" he explained.

"I said, I know." The two of them finally got Bill unhooked and Sookie begged them to help her wrap them up. Justine immediately nodded and started looking for something to wrap Bill up in. He was her friend and, he may have made a bad choice, but she knew he was doing it to protect Sookie. It was a stupid way to go about it, but she sure as hell didn't want to see him dead because of it.

"What? We ain't got that kind of-"

"I am not leaving here without him." Tara and Alcide shared a look. Justine sighed and shoved Alcide as hard as she could, but he hardly budged.

"Well, don't just stand there! Start looking!" she snapped at them.

"Fuck!" the werewolf exclaimed. "Let's wrap him up in the tarp." Sookie stood as Alcide and Justine grabbed the unmoving Vampire by his shoulders and ankles. Tara flat out refused to go near Bill. Together, they moved him to the tarp, quickly wrapping him up.

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" Turning to the door, the groups saw Debbie, looking very disheveled. "Vampire burrito, for me?" She aimed a small gun at them.

A little pissed and scared, though she'd never admit it, Justine said, "Didn't I knock you the fuck out?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, or I'll put one between your eyes!" she shouted, aiming the gun square at Justine.

"I'd really like to see you try," she retorted and Alcide grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him, muttering for her to shut up.

"Debbie, just let everybody else go, take the Vamp with 'em. You and me, we can talk."

"Fuck you! I'm the one with the fucking gun, ain't no one going nowhere!"

"Sweetheart-"

"I ain't your sweetheart no more! Now give me a minute to think!" Justine watched the woman shift back and forth, fidget.

"Don't even think about it, bitch!" Sookie suddenly shouted and Debbie moved the gun from Alcide to Sookie.

"Oh, you sure picked a dumbass time to call me bitch, bitch!" Justine fought the urge to roll her eyes at the comeback. Had this been going on in Merlotte's and she was surrounded by her people - Christ, she was actually calling the yokels her people! - she would've commented on the epic fail of that come back.

"Sookie," Alcide growled, keeping his eyes trained on his ex, "I got this."

Debbie snapped, "You ain't got shit!"

"Yes, I do. There ain't no way you're pulling that trigger. It's that V talking. This isn't who you are." For a moment, Justine could see Debbie waver but the way her eyes kept wavering back to Bill didn't prove too promising.

"Alcide, I've been listening in and she ain't exactly misrepresenting herself," Sookie stated and Justine couldn't help but let out a low growl in a sigh. She shook her head as Debbie moved the gun back to the waitress. Honestly, she couldn't blame the Were for doing so.

"Okay, freak, your mind reading shits getting real fucking old!" Justine mentally nodded, _I couldn't agree more._

"Justine!" Sookie exclaimed, staring at her in shock. Justine just glared at the telepath, thinking that this was both not the time or place and that Sookie knew exactly how Justine felt about her reading her mind, so it really was stupid of her to sound so surprised.

"Debbie! Look at me. Look at me," Alcide called gently until she finally looked at him. "You loved me once. I know you did." Too everyone's surprise, Debbie started crying.

"I'd of given up everything for you. But you wouldn't even give me a baby." Justine couldn't help but look up at Alcide, a little shocked. Was that the kind of man he was? Was he the kind of man who made promises of all the things girls wanted and failed to follow through? Bailed out at the last minute?

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry?" she snapped, the broken woman suddenly strong again. "Whatever happened to "I wanna bring another one of our kind into the world"? It's too fucking late for you to be sorry!"

"It's never too late. You wanna talk about it, we can talk about it." He took a cautious step forward and her grip on the gun tightened.

"Back off!" Debbie shouted and Alcide stopped, his body tense but hands up to show he meant no harm. Justine felt tense and antsy. She didn't like this, waiting for the junkie to finally get up the nerve to shoot them. Or worse, for the rest of the Pack to show up and rip them all to shreds. Except probably Sookie, of course; that little bitch was far too special to be killed. Lucky her. Looking over at her, Justine saw her and Tara in the midst of an intense stare, which could only mean one of two things. One, the two were going to confess their love for each other, which seemed unlikely, or two, they were having a mental conversation. Christ, whatever those two backwater girls came up with was probably worse than being shot.

"Debbie!" Justine called, moving around Alcide. He tried to stop her, pull her back as Debbie aimed the gun at her once more, but she just shrugged him off.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?"

"Let me handle this, Justine!" he pleaded, trying to pull her behind him once more.

"We already saw you handle it, now we're gonna do it my way!" she told him and cautiously took a step towards Debbie, hands in the air. "Look, I know I kicked your ass a couple minutes ago and I can tell your scared but you need to know one thing."

Feeling pretty tough, Debbie scoffed. "And just what the fuck is that?"

"I'm not a Were like you or Alcide or Coot." Justine noted that the other woman's grip on the gun tightened at the mention of the two men. "I'm a Shifter. That means I can become a whole lot more than a wolf. And that just means…I have plenty more ways to beat your junkie white trash redneck ass."

Alcide growled, "Justine, stop it!"

"You forget who has the gun here, bitch!"

"Don't worry, Alcide," she said calmly, sneering at Debbie, "she couldn't hit the broad side of beauty parlor. Check out that dye job."

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Justine took her chance and lunged at the angry woman. Unfortunately, she underestimated Debbie, who fired the gun. Justine screamed as the bullet pierced her low in her shoulder, but screamed through the pain, continuing to charge until she tackled her to the ground. Justine vaguely heard Alcide and the girls shouting, but she ignored it as she struggled to restrain the squirming Were beneath her. Still hearing the shouts behind her, she punched Debbie a couple times. The Were raised the gun again, but Justine grabbed her arm and bashed it against the ground until she let go. She was pretty sure she felt a couple bones break and, from Debbie's shrieks of pain, she guessed she was right. And she didn't feel bad in the slightest. Why should she?

"Fuck you, bitch! I'll kill you!" Debbie shouted.

"You can try!" Justine retorted, trying to get a grip on Debbie.

"Get off of me!"

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

The sound of Coot made Justine stop and stare. Damn, V must be really good if it could get Debbie up from a beating and Coot from being hit by a van! Too stunned to move, Justine stared at him as he looked around, grinning like the feral he was when he spotted Justine. Letting go of Debbie, stumbled to her feet and started to back away when he moved towards her but the sudden bang stopped him. Justine yelped, along with the other girls. When the hell did Alcide grab the gun? Instinctively, Justine practically ran behind Alcide, who was staring down Coot so hard it scared even her. And turned her on, but now really wasn't the time for that. Coot, unfortunately, was still alive and glaring up at Alcide, eyes changing color. Alcide shot him square in the head. Debbie started screaming and Justine gripped the back of Alcide's jumpsuit, burying her face in it. It was over. Alcide had delivered on the promise Maryann never did; she'd never have to be scared of Coot again.

"Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!" Debbie exclaimed hysterically, collapsing atop Coot's dead body.

"I'm sorry, Debbie," Alcide said, sounding a little hollow and not sincere at all. "He didn't leave me any choice." Panting and seething, she glared up at him.

"You…you had a choice," she accused and stood up, pointing to Justine. "And you picked a _fucking _Shifter over one of your own!" Debbie moved towards him, but he kept the gun high and trained on her. Debbie stopped, sneering at him as he cocked the gun, prepared to shoot again if he had to, and looked at the humans.

"Go on. Get him in the van." Sookie and Tara didn't need to be told twice, immediately grabbing Bill and leaving, but Justine hesitated.

"Alcide…"

"Go, Justine. I'll be right out." She stared at him a moment, but he nodded slowly. Returning the nod, she spared Debbie one more look before running outside to help with Bill. She stopped short seeing Tara holding Bill over her shoulder, like he weighed nothing at all. Hearing the woman state that she had a lot of V in her helped make sense of the strange sight. Sookie snidely asked her if the V also made her insensitive.

Hurt by her friend's lack of compassion, Tara snapped, "He left me for dead!"

"Well, two wrongs don't make a right!" Sookie sniped childishly.

"Can we discuss this when we are safe and as far as fucking possible away from here?" Justine interjected. Looking behind her, she saw Alcide coming out. For a moment, just for a moment, she was scared that he'd killed Debbie as well, but hearing the bitch screaming was a relief. He'd just locked her inside the shed. _Thank goodness_, she couldn't help but think.

"Come on!" Alcide barked.

Sookie climbed into the back of the van and told them, "Close the door. I'm riding in the back with Bill."

"Sook, he ain't gonna make it. Don't do this to yourself," Tara pleaded.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"Stackhouse, I know it's a stretch, but use your brain for a fucking minute!" Justine snapped angrily, completely fed up with everything that was going on and had been going on the past few days. "He hasn't had any fucking blood for who knows how long. If he wakes up and your back there, what do you think is gonna happen?" Suddenly hearing wolves howling and yipping not too far from them, the discussion was quickly closed. They simply didn't have time to talk Sookie out of her stupidity.

"All right, let's go! We got company!" Alcide shut the doors as Tara and Justine ran up front, cursing. As they were driving off, they could see the wolves chasing them in the side mirrors.

"You need a faster van," Tara commented.

"Shut the fuck up, Tara." Justine was calm now, no real force behind her words. Repeating what he did with Coot, Alcide swerved the car and killed one of the wolves. As they get away, they see the wolves change back into their human form, ceasing their chase.

"You okay?" Groaning, Justine held a hand to the gunshot wound in her shoulder. It looked like the adrenaline was finally wearing off because it really hurt now.

"Argh, what the fuck do you think?" she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. One hand on the wheel, he reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a fairly clean rag and passed it to Tara.

"Press that against the wound, hard," he ordered. "We'll clean it up once we get safe." Tara nodded and pressed the rag against Justine's wound, cringing as she screamed between clenched teeth in pain. She couldn't help the tears that started to leak out.

"Oh, fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" She kicked the floor and hit her head against the back before gritting her teeth and sighing, panting. Putting her hand over Tara's, she pressed down and finally opened her eyes, looking shakily at the startled bartender. "You can let go now. I got it."

"Y-You sure?"

"Yeah." Tara nodded, slowly removing her hand and sitting back, tense. The front seat has finally calmed down.

Alcide briefly looked at Tara and calmly told her, "You need to relax."

"Relax? I ain't even breathed for a week," she admitted.

"Take a breath. You need it."

"He's right," Justine added, making Tara look at her. "I don't know how you got here or what happened to you, but you're safe now, Tara. You're safe. I promise." Justine looked into Tara's big brown eyes a moment before closing her own and sighing. Shit, she was getting tired. She was glad to hear Tara take a breath beside her. It was shaky, but it was something. It was only a few minutes later that she felt the van stopped and she blinked a few times, moving to get out behind Tara.

Appearing in front of her, Alcide stopped her. "Whoa! What you doing?"

"Getting out," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alcide shook his head. "No, you ain't."

"And why the fuck not?" she snapped, confused.

"You're hurt. You shouldn't be moving too much," he advised. She opened her mouth to protest but Alcide cupped her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "Stay here, okay? I'll be right back." Reluctantly, Justine nodded and, satisfied, Alcide walked into the woods.

Leaning back in her seat, Justine sighed, "This sucks." Closing her eyes, she heard Tara banging on the back, calling out to Sookie but her mind was getting…fuzzy. She vaguely smelt Alcide next to her, probably getting back in the van, but nothing else was quite clear.

"Justine? Justine!" She mumbled, only half aware that someone was shaking her. Or was that the van moving? "FUCK!"

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Groaning, Justine clenched her eyes firmly together and winced. Shit, her head hurt but she wasn't quite sure why. Opening her eyes, she winced at the bright light above her and waited a few moments before trying again. As her eyes adjusted, Justine looked around and felt a moment of panic set it. She was in a hospital and was actually hooked up to an IV, blood and heart monitor. At least that explained the incessant beeping sound. Despite still being very disoriented, she felt a rush of panic and started grabbing at the IV that was pumping blood into her. It was at that moment, in the midst of struggle to rip out the needle, that the nurse walked in and rushed over, trying to pry Justine's hand away.

"Miss L'eveque! Stop it! Miss L'eveque, you're going to hurt yourself!" she screamed.

"No! You don't understand! The blood-!"

"It's TrueBlood!" Justine paused and stared at the nurse in shock.

"Excuse me?"

Sighing patiently, the nurse repeated, "It's TrueBlood." Confused, Justine stared at her, waiting for further explanation. Sighing once more, the nurse straightened herself out. "When you friends brought you and Miss Stackhouse in, none of them knew your blood type. We ran your blood and you both turned up some…very odd results."

Narrowing her eyes, Justine asked, "What kind of results?"

"Your friend, Miss Stackhouse, apparently doesn't have a blood type." Justine shook her head, her mouth opening and closing, letting out a few jumbled words here and there. The nurse just nodded sympathetically. "Yes, that was our reaction as well. You, on the other hand, have a very unique marker in your blood." Tense, Justine tried to lay back and in her bed and appear nonchalant.

"Really? Fascinating."

The woman just smiled. "Don't worry. I recognized the anomaly and set you up with a bag of TrueBlood instead of the real thing." She stared at the woman a moment, the confusion still on her face. Sighing, annoyed this time, she stated, "I'm a Were-tiger, dear, and I recognized your blood as Shifter blood."

"…O-Oh," Justine replied, feeling a little stupid as she sank back in her bed.

"You lucky I got assigned to you and no one else. I'm the only supernatural currently on duty. And don't worry about the TrueBlood. Since it's synthetic, it won't hurt you the way human blood would have." Nodding, Justine sighed in relief and allowed herself to relax for the first time. "Now, you had a gunshot wound and your in recovery from the surgery. You're lucky our kind heals fast, otherwise, you'd be dead. Honestly, the doctorsare amazed you recovering as fast as you are. You were just moved from the ICU not thirty minutes ago."

Nodding absentmindedly she asked, "You said Stackhouse was admitted with me?" The nurse just nodded, eyes running over Justine's file.

"Yes. She's in a coma." The nurse briefly looked at Justine out of the corner of her eyes, looking for a reaction. Justine just hummed noncommittally, not really caring either way. "Your group of friends, they're in Miss Stackhouse's room, if you'd like me to tell them your awake. They've been waiting for you to get out of surgery."

"Um, yeah. Yeah, that'd be great," she replied. Catching the nurse's arm as she left, she thanked her.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Believe me, you aren't the first supernatural to stumble in here and need help. You'll be just fine in a few days." The two shared a smile but as Justine shifted to get comfortable, she winced in pain. The nurse quickly gave her a good helping of morphine before leaving with a smile.

Justine's eyes were only closed for a moment when Alcide and, much to her surprise, Lafayette, burst into the room. Smiling, she laughed and started crying the moment her second best friend sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her gently.

"Hookah, between you and Sookie, I am gonna have gray hair," was Lafayette's greeting.

Face scrunched up, she stared up at him. Head feeling a little bit like a bobble head doll, she replied, "But you don't have any hair." Lafayette immediately burst out laughing, and it didn't take long for Justine and Alcide to join. Although he felt a bit uncomfortable, watching the two friends from the corner of the room, like some voyeur, Alcide was content. "The nurse, she told me Sookie is in a coma. What happened?" Lafayette turned to look at the Werewolf behind him, who immediately walked to stand on the other side of the Shifter. He quickly explained about Bill draining Sookie, her not having a blood type, and how the transfusion of the universal donor O almost killed her but put her in a coma instead. Justine scoffed and shook her head, waving a hand around dazedly. "I told her being locked up with him in the back was a bad idea, but she didn't listen. Hate to say I told you so."

Lafayette gave his friend a hard yet amused look and told her, "We's both know you love sayin' I told you so, but now ain't the time."

"That's why I didn't say it," she retorted and the two shared a grin.

"So how you feelin', gurl?" Justine grinned impishly.

"I feel fan-fucking-tastic!" she giggled, quite out of character for her, and both men shared a looked. While Alcide chuckled quietly to himself, not wanting to spoil the moment between the two friends, Lafayette laughed outright and loud.

"Girl, we need to get you out of here and off this morphine," he stated, lightly picking up the IV. "I can't take much more of this girly, giggling shit from you." That just made her laugh even harder and he sighed, shaking his head at her. When she calmed down, she looked at Alcide for the first time.

"Hello, stranger." Alcide smiled, shaking his head, as the Justine he knew came out. Moving closer, he sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand, which she was holding out for him. "Seeing as how I've been on unconscious, I don't know if you two have officially met. Alcide, this is my second best friend and co-worker Lafayette Reynolds. Lafayette, this is Alcide Herveaux my…" Justine stared at Alcide hard, trying to find a good word to describe him but nothing came to her. "…my new friend." She giggled and the men shared a look clearly saying that they needed to get her off the morphine and fast.

"Yeah, gurl, we met and I'm gonna get back to Sookie and let ch'all…" He stood up and waved a hand between them. Embarrassed, Alcide shifted awkwardly in his seat. After sending his dear friend a devious wink and smirk, he went to the door. But not before nodding for Alcide to follow him. After making sure Justine, who was starting to doze off, was okay Alcide followed Lafayette. "I don't know you," he whispered, "but Tara vouched for you so I'ma trust you wit' my gurl here. But you best watch yourself," he added, leaning in closer, "because I will beat your ass if anything happens to her. You feel me?" Alcide nodded, not scared at all because he knew he would be able to take the other man easily, but respecting the threat and the man before him. Lafayette nodded, glad that the two of them had an understand. He nodded for Alcide to go back to Justine. As the Werewolf took his friend's hand, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, he pursed his lips and mumbled "Ooh" under his breath. Despite wearing a jumpsuit, this Alcide Herveaux sure did have a nice ass, Lafayette thought.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _True Blood_ or any of its characters. All I own is Justine.

I know, I've been a very bad girl. I haven't updated in forever and, to that, I blame the writers of season 4. The fact of the matter is, is that the end of season 3 didn't inspire me very much so I'm forcing out these last couple chapters. I had hope 4 would get the juices flowing but, really, all it did was make me wanna write an Eric/OC, which is not happening because I feel there are far too many on here already. And Alcide is just a great package - just as good, if not better body than Eric, will definitely be a biter cause he's a wolf, and he can actually be around at all hours of the day and night. Anyway, I'm going to try and get these last two or three out so I can jump right on into season 5 - but ONLY if it gets my muse going at full force again! I had to work and haven't been able to find a decent video quality of season 5 online yet.

**Chapter 7**

Justine was more than happy to see her doctor the following morning. The moment he said she was free to leave, she jumped from the bed as fast as she could. Her nurse, the one that assured her that the blood transfusion she had was safe, gave her, her clothes and wished her the best of luck. She even helped her get dressed, which was much appreciated given that her arm was in a sling. As the pair exited the room, the nurse bid her goodbye and left her in Alcide's capable hands. The Werewolf had been waiting for her outside her room, grinning as he saw her, and guided her to the others. Justine had almost forgotten that she wasn't the only one holed up in the hospital.

As she walked towards Lafayette, Tara and Jason, Justine spotted the newly healed Sookie and said, "Stackhouse, you're alive. That's…" She searched for a word that wouldn't be extremely offensive. She was still too tired to deal with the telepath's attitude today. "Unexpected."

"I'm glad you're alright, too, Justine," Sookie replied, though she sounded anything but.

"Where's Bill?"

"Gone," Tara stated, arms crossed. "Good riddance, if you ask me."

"Well, nobody asked you, Tara," Justine sneered and Lafayette gave her a warning glance as he held Tara back. "Where is he?" she asked once more.

"Bill's gone," Sookie answered, shifting a little awkwardly on her feet. "We…broke up."

Justine gasped, "What? Why?"

"Bitch, what the fuck?" Tara exclaimed hotly, Lafayette holding her back once again.

"Tara!" he whispered, warning her to calm the fuck down.

"Whatever. Let's just get the fuck out of here and get back home." Pushing past them all and storming out the hospital, Justine grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Bill. Unfortunately, he didn't answer. Growling a little under her breath, she sighed and left him a voicemail. "Bill, its Justine. Look, I'm leaving the hospital now and headed back to Bon Temps with…well, everyone. Call me when you get this, please. We need to talk about what happened. And, no, I'm not mad at you," she stressed, assuring him, and hung up. Hopefully, he'd call her back soon. Feeling Alcide behind her, she smiled and continued walking, letting him lead her to his truck with a gentle hand on her lower back. She didn't even remember that Russell had said she'd missed a lot of calls and texts from Sam. Sitting in the car with Alcide, who took her hand in his, she didn't even realize that their problems were far from over.

* * *

As soon as everyone arrived at Bon Temps, Alcide drove Justine to her apartment. She offered to let him stay with her, return the favor, but he apparently had business to attend to. Pack business. She understood and bid him farewell; he assured her that it wouldn't be for very long. The second her head hit her pillow, she fell asleep, shoes still on her feet. When she awoke the following morning, she took a long hot shower. Anything to wash the stink of Russell, Eric, and Coot off her. As she stood before her mirror, she checked her wound and was pleased to see it was mostly healed. So much so that she wouldn't even need to sling. Accelerated healing really was just amazing.

While she was brushing her teeth, she let her thoughts wander to Jackson. She couldn't help it really but, the more she thought about what happened there, the harder she brushed her teeth. It was when her thoughts turned to Coot and him raping her, repeatedly, endlessly it felt like, that she spit and washed out her mouth. From the red tinge in the sink, she knew that she'd made her gums bleed from brushing so hard. Hands on the edge of the counter, she leaned and sighed. Trying to clear the memories weren't easy, she realized, as she wiped away the steam from the mirror and stared at her face. Justine was almost tempted to go to Eric and see if he could glamour the memories out but, as far as she knew, she couldn't be glamoured.

Staring at the mirror, she felt her anger begin to rise. She could practically hear Coot breathing heavy in her ear, whispering at her, taunting her. Touching her. Letting out a scream, she bashed the soft side of her fist against the mirror. It cracked. Pulling her hand back, Justine saw the blood and just stared. She felt nothing. It wasn't long before every single mirror or reflective surface was broken. Looking around her apartment, at the mess she'd made, she sighed and licked her lips. Her hands were bloody but, after washing her hands, she saw only a few minor cuts and one rather big one. Looked like more bandages were in order for her. After dumping out the mess, Justine went back into the living room and checked her now fully charged cell phone. Her eyes widened as she saw all the messages. Each and every one from Sam. She'd totally forgotten about him!

"Shit," she mumbled and set about sorting through all the messages.

Justine read every frantic text, listened to each and every panicky, pissed off voicemail and sighed. _Guess it's time to face the big bad collie,_ she thought to herself. Getting changed into her worn jeans, black tank and green flannel shirt, she tugged on her brown leather work boots and made the walk over to Merlotte's. Sure, she could have driven but walking seemed better. Not only was it nice to be able to walk around freely again, but she had plenty of time to collect her thoughts and think of an explanation for Sam. As soon as the familiar dirt path came up, she smiled and breathed in the fresh air. Walking up the trailer, she knocked on the door and waited until it opened, bringing her face to face with Sam.

"Thank God!" he laughed, smiling in relief before pulling her into a tight hug. "Where the hell have you been?"

Justine smiled forlornly, not that he could see it, and replied, "You don't want to know."

"No, I really do. Get in here!" he order, opening the door further for her.

"Yes, boss," she joked and followed him inside. She was surprised to see a younger man sitting on Sam's couch, shirtless, scared. Taking a quick sniff, she recognized him as a Shifter. Looking at Sam curiously, he explained that the young man was Tommy Mickens, his brother. "Wow," was all she had to say and introduced herself to Tommy. He just nodded and winked at her, looking her up and down.

Sam nudged him, obviously tempted to hit him upside his head, but gave him a stern look instead. Tommy just rolled his eyes. Sitting next to Justine, the two of them caught up, Sam going first. He told her about how he finally tracked down his biological parents, like he had told her he would. They had been in Arkansas and, as it turned out, his mother and brother were Shifters as well. After he left, they followed him and he gave Tommy a job at the bar. Apparently, Tommy was also living with Sam because their father was using him in dog fights. That explained the scars.

"Your turn," Sam said. Justine tensed a little and looked at Tommy pointedly. Seeing this, Sam made up some bullshit lie and told Tommy to go to the bar for a bit. "We'll meet you there in a few."

"Sure, no problem. I've watched my folks enough to recognize when a fight's coming," Tommy replied and left with a roll of his eyes.

"All right, now what the hell happened?" Sam asked, facing her fully. Justine sighed and explained everything, leaving out the part about Coot raping her, but she did tell him that Coot was there. Sam tensed and began to fire off questions about him, remembering how she came to him last year after leaving Coot, as was her story.

"I'm fine, Sam. Coot's dead," she told him.

"How?" he asked. Justine didn't answer right away so he looked at her in a new light. "Justine, did you…?"

"No!" she immediately exclaimed. "No, no! God, no! That's not to say that I didn't want to but I didn't. No, a friend did. In self-defense," she stated.

Sam sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair. Taking her hands in his, he smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're okay." Justine smiled back and nodded softly. The two of them stared at each other, smiling like fools, before Sam shook his hand and rose to his feet. "But I'm still your boss, and you've got a lot of work to make up for." Holding out his hand, Sam grinned down at her. Justine shook her head and chuckled before taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. The two walked inside the bar, which hadn't opened yet, and Justine saw the familiar unnaturally redheaded redhead Arlene talking to someone she didn't know.

"Hey, Arlene. Who's this?" Sam greeted, walking over to the two of them.

"This is Holly, your new waitress," Arlene explained and Holly waved at her new boss, grinning. Sam smiled back, all friendly, like his usual self, but that quickly changed as Arlene snapped, "_Don't _sleep with her! And, you!" she added, standing to stare at Justine. "Just where the hell have you been?"

"Where the hell? Hell…yeah, that sounds about right." Justine laughed and walked closer to Arlene, hugging her tightly, shocking the older woman. It was no secret that the two weren't close. She saw Sam shake his head and left them alone, going to his office. "I missed you, Arlene. Honestly didn't think I would, but I did!" she said, laughing as her eyes started to tear up. Pulling away, she groaned and wiped her eyes. "Oh, God! I hope I won't be doing this all night!" Turning to Holly, she offered her hand and apologized, "I'm not usually like this. I'm Justine, bartender and waitress."

"Nice to meet you. I'm so sorry," Holly replied, staring at her with a deeply concerned look on her face.

Confused, Justine wondered, "About what?" Holly just smiled mysteriously. Shaky, thinking that Holly was referring to Coot, Justine nodded slowly, pulling her hand back as politely yet quickly as possible with a tight swallow. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she said, "Okay, well, it was nice to meet you but I gotta get changed. I'll talk to you later, maybe." Holly smiled and nodded, friendly, as Justine hurried back to Sam's office, ready to tell him something's off with the new girl when she saw him holding a hysterically crying and shaking Tara. "Oh, Tara." Sighing softly, she closed the office door and walked up to them, lightly brushing Tara's hair. Sam looked at Justine, silently asking what's going on, but Justine just shook her head. She honestly didn't know what had happened to Tara in Jackson, but it definitely must have been bad. Once Tara was fine and left, Sam rounded on Justine.

"You come get me if she get hysterical again, starts screaming or throwing stuff, okay?" he ordered.

"So if Tara's being Tara? Got it, boss." She sent him a sarcastic smile and he broke into one as well, realizing just what he had said, before Justine hugged Sam tightly. "Oh, Christ. I missed you, Sam. I missed you so much!" The second the tears left her eyes, she couldn't help the flood that came afterwards and Sam soothed her, holding her tight against him.

"I gotta worry about you, too, huh?" he joked and she couldn't help but laugh. "So this friend that helped you out, who…you know," he said slowly, "when do I get to thank 'em?" Justine just kept her eyes closed, hugging him tighter.

"Don't worry about that."

* * *

Justine had been dressed in the spare shorts and shirt Sam kept around the office for emergencies and had been behind the bar for about two hours when she got a phone call. She'd been surprised to see it was Alcide. Pleasantly surprised. Christ, she'd felt like a giddy school girl – not that she'd ever been a school girl, because she never went to class, and she was never ever giddy – just seeing his name pop up on her phone. He told her that he was headed back to Jackson, which quickly made the giddiness fade, but he also said he wanted to talk to her before he left. That made her smile come right back, instant brightened mood. She told him she was at Merlotte's and gave him directions, to which he replied that he'd be over as soon as possible. It was about two minutes later that that she saw Bill come in. He looked around cautiously, looking for someone – Sookie, most likely, or someone else to talk to about what had happened – until he spotted Justine. To her right, she distinctly heard Lafayette curse and toss down his apron. She knew what was going to happen and met him at the door to the kitchen and pushed him back inside.

"I'll take care of Bill, you cook, that's an order," she said and, after a stern glare and some finger pointing, he sighed and reluctantly obeyed. As she walked towards Bill, she mumbled for him to follow her and led him outside.

"How are you?" he asked.

She nodded, running a hand over her hair, "I'm fine. I'll be better soon enough."

"You were hurt trying to rescue me. I'm sorry, Justine." She scoffed and shook her head, smiling at him.

"It wasn't your fault, Bill, so stop right there," she told him reassuringly. "It was my own dumb self trying to be a hero that got me shot, so just stop."

"You're healing quite nicely," he commented and she nodded her thanks. Awkwardly, he added, "Perhaps I shouldn't ask but, if you like, you may have some of my blood."

Shaking her head, she replied, "I think I've had enough V to last me a lifetime, Bill, but thanks." She thought about jokingly adding a 'maybe next time', but she really hoped there wouldn't be a need to ever take Vampire blood again, for any reason.

"It will take longer to heal, if you don't. You will have a scar," he told her concernedly. Justine shook her head, chuckling once again.

"We all got scars, Bill. Lord knows I got more than few. What's one more?" Bill nodded and they shared a wan smile.

"The offer is there, if you should ever change your mind." She nodded quickly and crossed her arms, hoping Bill would just get to the damn point. Luckily, he took the hint and did just that. "Have you…what I mean to ask is, have you spoken with Sookie?"

"Sort of, back at the hospital in Jackson."

"How is she?"

"You know we've never been the chatty kind but, if I had to guess, she's pissed," she surmised honestly. "She has some right to be but, it's like I should've told her, it's her own damn fault what happened. I mean, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that locking yourself up with a starving Vampire isn't the best idea," she commented, ignoring the disappointed look Bill was giving her. This was the one thing they could never agree on, her seething hatred for Sookie. "But I wouldn't try to go see her just yet, if I were you." Bill nodded slowly, silently acknowledging that, even if he wanted to see Sookie, she definitely didn't want to see him. And then there was that shot gun she always kept lying around. Bill opened his mouth to say something when a car approached. The second he pulled up and stepped out, she knew something was wrong. If his face wasn't a dead giveaway, the tenseness of his body, the mood rolling off him in waves certainly was. His mood hadn't improved much, however, because the moment he laid eyes on Bill, he stormed over, immediately on the offensive.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"Alcide, calm down!" she ordered, pulling at his arm.

Bill held up his arms, showing he meant no harm, and said, "I was just leaving."

"Bill, you don't have to," she objected, knowing that he still needed to talk.

"The hell he doesn't," Alcide growled and Justine glared at him. He glared right back, refusing to back down. Looking back at Bill, he snapped, "Well? Get gone!" Slowly, Bill nodded.

"Justine." Softening her gaze, she looked at her undead friend. "Thank you." She nodded, understanding that he meant not only for not being mad at him but for understanding his side, for not abandoning him. With a final nod to her, he turned around and sped away. Alcide rounded on her a second later.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Me?" she exclaimed incredulously. "What about you?"

"You shouldn't be talking to him! He's dangerous!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? Bill is as harmless as Vampires come!"

"I think Sookie would disagree!" Her eyes widened and she pointed her finger at him.

"Oh, don't you even," she hissed. "Bill would never intentionally hurt her."

"He almost killed her!" he roared.

Frustrated, she pulled at her hair as she shouted, "Because he was starving! Because he was tortured and drained within an inch of life! He smelt fresh, willing blood and the animal inside took control. He couldn't help it!"

"That ain't no excuse." Brow quirked, she stood toe-to-toe with him.

"Oh, really? You're one to talk," she sneered and he paled a little bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You murdered Coot." Alcide shook his head and backed away from her.

"That's different," he argued.

"No, it's not. It's the same fucking thing and you know it." Alcide kept shaking his head at her but she wouldn't let him off that easy. "When Coot came barging in and he went for me, you shot him. He was down, Alcide. He was down and would've died anyway, but I saw you. I saw the look in your eye. You killed him. And you liked him. You let the wolf take over."

He shook his head and growled, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! Yes, you did!" she practically screamed at him. "You knew that Coot had hurt me, and that he'd raped me, and that he would do it again if you didn't do something. You had stop him. You didn't even have to think about it, you just did it. It was instinct. Pure. Animal. Instinct." She let that sink in and saw him nod a little bit. "Just like Bill when he fed on Sookie," she finished and Alcide pulled away from her.

"I was saving your life!"

"And he was trying to save his!"

"Because of that monster, Sookie almost died!" Justine stared him down, eyes narrowed, before backing away from him. She laughed to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I must be the stupidest fucking woman alive!" she gasped. Alcide sighed and lightly took her by her shoulders.

"You're not stupid," he told her. "You just trust the wrong people is all." With a shake of her head, she pushed him away from her.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad you're here to set me straight because, _clearly_, I can't trust you."

Confused, he snapped, "What?"

"You like her," she stated but he obviously still didn't get it. "Don't look so dumb! Why else would you be defending her? You got a crush on her, don't you?"

"Justine, no." She just laughed once again.

"I am sick and tired of every man I get involved with either trying to kill me or lusting after another woman," she stated desperately, exhausted. "First Coot, then Sam, then Eric – although that was mostly his blood, but still! – and now you! Hell, even Pam would rather fuck Stackhouse than me! Not that I care about that one 'cause...ugh!" She shuddered at the thought of her and Pam, trying ignoring how her voice cracked from tears forming in her eyes. He moved to comfort her but she skirted away. "Bill fucked up, yes, but no one else even cares to hear his side. They just automatically take her at her word and write him off like he's some fucking psycho. Just like they did when she said I couldn't be trusted." Alcide looked stunned for a moment, but then he remembered what she'd told him, about how Sookie had turned Sam against her, how she got her arrested and questioned by the police, leaving her to spend a night in jail. "Bill's my friend, Alcide. I'm not going to abandon him just because a _waitress _says so," she sneered. "If you can't accept that, then maybe you should just get the hell out of town."

"I guess you forgot, but I _am _getting out of town," he explained, trying to calm her down. "I got a phone call from my sister," he explained and she blinked, crossing her arms.

"Didn't know you had a sister," she commented, begrudgingly calm.

"Yeah. Janice. Anyway, Debbie burned down her hair salon with a bunch of her junkie friends." Justine's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God! Is she okay? Was anybody hurt?" Alcide nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Everyone's fine but I'm headed back to Jackson. It's one thing to go after me. It's another to go after my family." Justine nodded, trying to ignore the heat in the pit of stomach at his low growl.

"I understand. Go. Do what you gotta do."

"I'm just…I'm worried that Debbie might…" Justine shook her head, not quite sure what he was getting, and gesturing for him to go on. "She was already pissed at you because of Coot and she thinks you and I are…" Her eyes widened as he gestured between them and she nodded, understanding what he was getting out. "Well, you get what I'm saying?" Smirking, Justine set her anger aside and walked over to him, straightening out the perfectly fine lapels of his shirt nervously.

"Are you worried about me, Mr. Herveaux?" she asked shyly, grinning up at him. Alcide grinned back and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Justine smiled as his hands began to rub her own, which were lying on his chest. "But I'm also worried about Sookie." Licking her lips, Justine slowly detached herself away from the Werewolf. Of course, Sookie; it seemed every man, dead or alive, was worried about that damned waitress. "Not like that," he assured her, pulling her back as she tried to move away. "She was involved with everything and Debbie might go after her, same as you."

Crossing her arms, she stressed firmly, "Bill will protect her." Alcide shook his head in disbelief.

"You two seem really sure of that. She said the same thing."

"Yeah, well, at least we can agree on something," she replied noncommittally. "Bill would die _again _before anyone hurt Stackhouse. He loves her."

"Look, I don't want to argue over that Fanger again. I just wanted to warn you about Debbie."

"I can take Debbie."

"It's not just Debbie you gotta worry about. It's Russell Edgington." Justine paled.

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot about him." She laughed weakly and Alcide shook his head at her.

"I figured. What happened there?" he asked, nodding to her hands. She shook her head and put her hands in her pockets.

"I lost a fight with a couple dishes, that's all. Nothing serious." Alcide nodded, staring at her. It was clear to her that he didn't buy it but he didn't address his concerns either.

He checked his watch and said he had to get on the road. She nodded, disappointed, not really wanting him to leave, but reached out and pulled him to her. It was supposed to be a friendly hug goodbye but it ended up feeling like so much more. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, just as he did, tightening her grip on him as he nuzzled and inhaled her scent. His massive arms gripped her waist, holding her flush against his rock hard body while she fisted a hand in his hair.

Pulling back, she looked up at him and whispered, "Come back and see me." Pressing a hard kiss to his lips, she pulled back again just as he began to respond. "Anytime, day or night."

"I will," he promised and kissed her once more, enough to make her toes curl, before releasing her and hurrying back to his truck. As he drove off, Justine ran her hands through her hair and sighed, eyes misty. Damn, she was falling for another Werewolf. But at least this one was a good guy.

* * *

That night, after clearing her head of Alcide and pushing herself into her work, Justine managed to fall back into her usual pattern at Merlotte's. She even watched in amusement when Tommy decided to throw down with Hoyt, over Jessica actually. In the past, she probably would have intervened but she decided to shake her head and laugh. She decided to just keep her nose out of it and keep tending the bar, watching as Sam pulled Tommy into his office and grabbed Hoyt a free beer before going to wait on a table. She was in the middle of finishing an order when, all of a sudden, the smell of a Were hit her nose. Panic set in and she rushed behind the bar and to Sam, who also smelt the Were. It wasn't Alcide, nor Debbie; she knew their scents too well by now.

"Sam," she mumbled, too scared to speak that it could be Russell Edgington's goons outside. Sam just gripped her hand, reassuringly.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you," he promised. Justine nodded and the two looked up as two men entered, looking around and sniffing the air. Sam looked at his closest friend, silently asking if these men were from Jackson, but she shook her head no. she'd never seen these men before. "Can I help you?" he called casually over to them.

"I'm looking for my daughter," the older man stated. Ignoring Sam, they continued to look around as Sam walked out from behind the bar to meet them, cautious. Justine, still slightly panicked, stayed behind the bar and felt for the shotgun Sam always kept underneath the bar. It was there, and she gripped it like her life depended it on it. Hell, it probably would.

"What's your daughter's name?" Sam asked politely.

"Her name's Crystal Norris."

"Blonde, real pretty, got a black eye 'cause…heh, she's so clumsy, she walked into a wall," the younger one explained. Justine scowled, knowing differently just by his tone and, thankfully, so did Sam.

"Well, I haven't seen anybody like that around here." Turning around, Sam asked her, "Justine, you seen anybody like that?"

"Nope. Not at all," she told them in a bright, friendly tone and smiling. "A black eye usually makes a…_person_ stand out." She sneered at the men as she wiped down the bar, letting them know she knew exactly what they were. Sam smirked at her before facing the two Weres once again.

"Sorry. I think it's best if you gentlemen were on your way."

"I know she's been here, 'cause she took my truck and it's parked outside in your lot. So why don't you quit being a fuck mouth and tell me where she is," the younger one ordered, getting in Sam's face. Justine opened her mouth to tell him off but Tommy beat her to it. He stormed over to the three men, Sam having to hold him back in an attempt to keep the peace.

"There a problem here, bro?" Tommy asked, staring down the younger guy.

"Its fine, Tommy. Look," Sam said, calm as he turned back to the Weres, "I don't know you, I don't know your daughter, but this is my bar, and 'ya ain't welcome here."

Spitting on the floor, the older man said, "Listen up, Shifter." Getting right in Sam's face, he hissed, "I find out you're lying to me, and I'm gonna rip your dick off and feed it to my hogs." Tommy pushed away and his brother immediately pulled him back.

"You heard him, Tommy. Down boy." The two laughed but stopped the second they saw Justine, who had pulled the shotgun out and slammed it onto the bar. The dinner crowd shut up, a very rare occurrence, and the few people sitting at the bar, backed away from Justine.

"I think you two have overstayed your welcome. Get out. Now," she ordered shortly, staring them down. The men nodded and made their way out of the bar. Sam told all the patrons to relax and get back to their meals and drinks. They did, quite easily, and it was as if the entire incident never happened. Sam and Tommy walked behind the bar to meet Justine, who was wide eyed and taking a few deep breaths. Putting his hand over her own shaking ones, Sam took the shotgun and put it back in its proper place.

Tommy asked them both, "You smell that?"

"Weres," she explained to him. "Sam, you've been here longer than either one of us. What kind of Weres are in Bon Temps?"

"Smelled like…a cat?"

Sam nodded at his brother and replied, "Panther. Werepanthers. They're from Hot Shot. The whole damn town is filled with inbred meth heads." Justine quirked a brow.

"Trying to keep the blood pure by mating with each other? That makes a whole lot of fucking sense," she sneered. Turning her back on the bar, she set about organizing the already organized liquors. Sam, recognizing the busy body behavior, stepped closer to her.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered concernedly.

"I'm fine," she answered shortly.

"Justine…" Looking up at him, she saw the concern in his eyes and sighed lightly.

"I'm fine, Sammy. I swear." He didn't look very convinced so she put a hand on her hip and faced him fully. "Look, I did not survive a bunch of V-junkie Werewolves just to be threatened by some inbred meth trash Werepanthers, okay? I'm fine." Sam nodded slowly and both of them went back to work. Hopefully, he would drop the subject but she seriously doubted it. Sam always did have a way of knowing when she was hiding something from him, he was annoyingly perceptive like that. Yes, Justine was sure that the subject of what happened in Jackson would come up again.

* * *

The second Justine got off work, she left as quickly as possible. She was trying to avoid talking to Sam about the entire adventure that was Jackson and, thankfully, she'd succeeded. For the moment anyway. She mentally cursed herself, knowing that he wouldn't let up until he found out what was bothering her, but she was going to avoid it for as long as humanly possible. She had actually been halfway home when she decided she should probably go check on Bill and, unfortunately, the easiest way to get to his home was to park at Sookie's and cut through the cemetery.

Parking her car on the side of the road, she began to make her way up Sookie's driveway when a familiar stench hit her nose. Werewolves. Panic rose in her chest and Justine took off at a run towards the only place the smell would be coming from: Sookie's house. The scent of vampire was also present but that was to be expected what with Bill, Jessica, Eric, Pam and whoever else worked for Eric stopping by whenever they felt like it. As the smell got stronger, she picked up her pace until she skidded to a stop. Right in Sookie's front yard was Russell, he was straddling Bill's waist and had a stake raised in the air. Without thinking, she propelled herself forward and lunged at the King. Unfortunately for her, Russell had heard her approached – or smelled her – and was prepared, grinning at her as he backhanded just as she reached them. Justine screamed as she hit a tree, silencing almost immediately as she felt to the ground. Pain exploded in her back and chest. She managed to roll over onto her back and looked up at the tree; a bloody branch stared back at her. Her eyes flickered down to her chest where there was a bloody hole. She tried to breathe but only gasped and choked on her own blood.

"TALBOT!" Raising her head back as far as she could, she just managed to see Russell fly into the air. Justine gasped, choking even more as she tried to move. She couldn't feel her legs and her arms were starting to go numb. Suddenly, she was very tired and her eyes flickered closed.

_This must be what death feels like,_ she thought to herself.

"Justine!" Bill rushed over and picked up the shifter bridal style, running into the house at full speed. Setting her on the couch, he bit into his wrist and forced her mouth open, letting his blood flow into hers. "Come on, Justine. Wake up," he prayed quietly. A moment later, her eyes snapped open and her hand grasped his wrist tightly, pressing it even closer to her mouth and drank greedily. Bill winced in slight pain and looked down at her chest. Through the bloody material and hole in her shirt, he could see her flesh healing until the gaping hole was gone. Pulling his wrist away, Bill pushed her hair back as she gasped for breath. "Are you all right?"

Gasping, she nodded frantically and pushed him away. "Go check on Stackhouse," she ordered. Not needing anymore incentive, Bill sped away upstairs. Justine laid still, feeling her body continue to heal and smiled, finally able to breathe again – in more ways than one. She wanted to cry in joy and relief. It was when she heard some grunting and moaning from upstairs that she took her cue to leave. Stumbling out of the house, her equilibrium not quite back to normal, she slowly made her way to her home. The moment she set foot inside, the reality of what just happened crashed down upon her. She almost died.

Screaming and crying, she broke a couple more things before falling asleep on her couch, a carving knife in her hand.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _True Blood_ or any of its characters. All I own is Justine.

**Chapter 8**

Justine mumbled sleepily and curled further into her couch. It was a sharp prick that jerked her back to reality. Jumping to her feet, she held a hand to her cheek and saw the blood. The carving knife clattered to the floor, unforgotten once again. Grumbling, she picked it up and chucked it into her sink before rushing to her bathroom. She needed to be more careful, how could she have been so stupid to forget she fell asleep holding a knife? The gash was small, but it was bleeding pretty good. Cursing under her breath, she held a towel to it and dug her phone out of her pocket, dialing the familiar number.

"_Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Holly here! How can I help you?"_ Wow, the new girl sure was perky.

"Hey, Holly, it's Justine. Is—?"

"_Oh, hey, honey! How you doing?"_ she asked, sounding deeply concerned. That made her take pause and she cleared her throat.

"Um, fine. Thanks," she replied nervously. "Listen, could you just tell Sam I won't be in today? I'm just not feeling very well."

"_Oh, you don't have to explain yourself to me, sweetie,"_ she told her wisely. _"You take all the time you need. I'll let him know when he comes in."_ Justine thanked her, dabbing a cool towel at her cheek. _"Have you seen him, by the way?"_

"No," she toned slowly, curious. "Why?

"_Well because he almost killed a guy in here last night!"_ she blurted. Just as Holly was in the middle of cursing herself for her big mouth, Justine hung up and immediately called Sam's cell. No answer.

"Sam, it's me. What the hell happened last night? Call me back!" she exclaimed into his answering machine and hung up.

Returning to the bathroom, Justine fished around the closet for her tiny first aid kit. The moment she yanked it out, disposable razors, extra soap and hair products fell onto the floor. With a frustrated sigh, she ran a hand through her hair before lightly massaging her head. She could feel a headache coming on and her cheek still stung. Slamming the kit down in the sink, not caring if it made a mess, she knelt down and started cleaning up the mess, wondering just what had happened at Merlotte's last night, where Sam was, if he was okay, if whoever he attacked was okay, if they even deserved her wondering that last thought. It didn't make sense, none of it. Out of the two of them, Justine was the one to fly off the handle, not Sam; he was the was mediator. Rising to her feet, Justine put everything back in its proper place with a sigh and hoped he called. Turning around, ready to start cleaning her scratch, she immediately yelped and slammed back against the closet door.

"What's the matter, baby?" Coot asked, smirking at her. "Look like you've seen a ghost."

Justine snapped her eyes shut and slide down to the floor, shaking her head and muttering to herself. He wasn't real, he wasn't real, he wasn't real, he was dead, Alcide shot him, Alcide killed him, it wasn't possible, he wasn't here, he was dead, definitely dead. Taking a few sharp, deep breaths, Justine calmed herself down and cracked her eyes open. Nothing. Her bathroom was as empty as it had been before. Running a hand through her hair, clenching at the roots as she went, Justine vowed to stop drinking before she went to bed. It was the persistent knocking on her door that had her scrambling off the bathroom floor.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" she inquired, perplexed.

"Have you seen Sookie?" Despite how worried he sounded, Justine just sighed, rolled her eyes and told him no. "I left her with Jason, but she escaped."

"Escaped? Is she your pet now?" she asked sarcastically.

"I am not in a joking mood, Justine!" he shouted at her, making her jump. "Jason rescinded my invitation into his home and I cannot find her anywhere!" He looked so panicked that she thought he was about to pace. She'd just been about to assure him that she'd keep an eye out, even though she certainly wouldn't, when he froze in place. "Sookie," he mumbled and sped off.

Rolling her eyes, she cursed under her breath, "Fuck. Why can't I just keep my nose out of his business?" Quickly stepping out of her clothes, she quickly shifted into her usual Catahoula and raced after Bill's scent. She chased after and followed as fast as she possibly could. After five minutes, she recognized the direction Bill had been heading and, with a painful realization, she quickly shifted into a owl. The trip to Fangtasia went a lot fast after that. The moment she landed, Justine burst into the barm naked, and found both Bill and Pam in stand off.

"Well, well," Pam greeted with a leer, fangs out and eyes roving her naked body, "don't you look absolutely delectable?"

"Shut the fuck up, Pam," Justine snapped angrily.

"You should not have followed me," Bill told her and she promptly told him to shut up as well.

"No, he's right, you _really_ shouldn't have come."

"Look, you're a reasonable person, Pam."

"Thank you," she replied sarcastically, hands on her hips.

"We both know that Bill wouldn't be here unless Sookie was here, which means Eric has abducted her, so just hand her over to Bill and I won't have to rip your face off for ruining my night off with this bullshit."

Eyes narrowed, Pam snapped, "Why don't you put some clothes on? The smell of that _swamp_ you live in is ruining _my_ night." With that, Justine made her way to the bar and grabbed an extra large Fangtasia shirt, eyes never straying from the two vampires.

"Where is Sookie?" Bill hollered at her.

"This is not just about your relationship, you infatuated Twain," Pam told him. "There's a bigger picture."

"Not for me." The two speed at each other and attacked, Bill tossing Pam to the ground. "Sookie!" he shouted out to her, hoping she would answer and he could find her, save her.

"Don't you want the key?" Bill turned back to her, only to be sprayed in the eyes. Justine took the smoke coming off his face as her cue to join in the fight and charged at Pam, who backhanded her. Landing with a crash on the stage next to Eric's throne, she tried to regain herself while Bill screamed in pain. Agonizing pain. Justine stumbled to her feet and leap from the stage, making her way to Pam, whose back was to her as she straddled Bill and continued to spray him with what she could only guess was liquid silver. The instant she had her hands on Pam, Sookie appeared from the back with one of the dancers and strangled Pam with a silver chain. Bill pushed Pam off of his so hard that she landed on the mini-stage of one of the dancer's poles, Yvetta, Justine discovered, immediately rushed over to hold the silver in place.

"Secure Pam!" Bill instructed urgently. "We can't let her call, Eric!"

"I secure," Yvetta assured him and tightened her grip. "I secure, no kidding!" Sookie immediately grabbed the vial of liquid silver spray and pointed it directly the vampire's face.

"Why did Eric throw me down there?" Pam remained silent, ever loyal to her maker. "Answer me, or I'll spray you!"

"You were supposed to be a gift for Edgington," she answered begrudgingly, groaning as Yvetta coaxed her into answer. "Now we're all gonna die for one freaky little human."

"Good!"

"We have to go! Eric may come back!" Bill told them, rushing towards the door with Sookie close behind.

"Don't leave me alone with his idiot immigrant!" Pam called after them and Yvetta scoffed, laughing quietly under her breath.

"Idiot? I am a cardiologist," she stated smartly and pulled the chain tighter, enjoying Pam's screaming. Bill called out for Justine to hurry, but she just told him she'd be fine and to go on without her.

"Justine—" Sookie called frantically.

"Just go!" she shouted angrily. "I can take care of myself! Don't worry about it!" The couple hesitated at the door, sharing a soulful look. "Oh, Jesus Christ! Get the fuck out of here!" she shouted impatiently. "I'll secure Pam and get Yvetta out of here, just go! I'll be fine. Fuck!" Bill nodded at her and quickly dragged Sookie out of the club. Sighing to herself, Justine turned back to Yvetta, who was enjoying hurting Pam a bit too much. "I'll get more chains."

Pam screeched painfully, "Eric plans on giving you to Edgington, too!"

"Is that supposed to make me want to help you?" she retorted sarcastically, wandering into Eric's office. Down in the torture chamber basement, Justine cringed in disgust at the smell. She had to cover her mouth from vomiting and tiptoed through all the muck, cringing even more with every step in her barefeet, as she grabbed more chains.

"You stupid Shifter!" Pam shouted at her as she reentered the club. "You betrayed Edgington, same as Eric! You should be helping him regain favor and save your own skin!"

"And why would I do that? Huh, Pam?" Passing one of the chains to Yvetta, to secure Pam's hands, Justine started restraining her feet. "I'd rather be skinned alive than do anything to help Eric. Now shut the fuck up!"

"If you don't help him, he will kill you!" she warned.

"Let him try," she replied calmly. Yvetta pulled the chains tighter, making Pam shriek in pain.

Once her legs were secure, Yvetta passed her control of the chain around Pam's throat and quickly rushed to the bar. "What the hell are you doing?" She watched the dancer empty out the register and sighed. "You gotta be kidding me," she mumbled and tied the chain. Just as she finished, Yvetta came running out of the office, presumably with more cash stowed away in her bag.

"We go now?"

"Yes, we're going now." Yvetta grinned, laughing gleefully as she rushed out the door. Sighing, Justine turned back to Pam, who was scowling at her through the smoke rising form her skin. "I wish I could say it was fun seeing you again, Pam, but…" Justine strutted to the door and was promptly hit in the face as it swung open. "MotherFUCKER!" she howled in pain, holding her face in her hands. She squinted at Ginger, the dumb fuck waitress that worked for Eric.

"Who the fuck are you? Where was Yvetta going?" she screeched frantically at her.

"Get the gun and shoot her, you imbecile!" Pam ordered and, obedient slave that she was, Ginger rushed to get the gun. Just as Justine got in front of her, Ginger fired twice, shooting her in the knee and foot.

"YOU BITCH!" she hollered, crying and writhing in pain, a bloody mess on the floor.

"Good girl. Now untie me." Shakily, Ginger did so and, the second Pam was free, she called Eric and told him what happened. Justine had been trying to get to her feet but, unable to stand, settled for crawling to get to the door. Unfortunately for her, Pam sped over after feeding on Ginger and stomped on her back. "Now, where do you think you're going?" she asked sweetly, immediately wisking Justine to the pole she'd previously been tied to and returned the favor. From the blood lose, Justine wasn't sure how much time passed when she regained consciousness but, when she did, she saw Sookie being pushed back into the club by Russell.

"Well, well, Miss L'eveque! How lovely it is to see you again!" the ancient vampire greeted jovially.

Panting and glaring at him, she spit out, "Fuck you!"

"Oh, now don't be like that!" he told her. "If I recall, we never did get a proper goodbye." Russell walked over, fingered the gunshot wound in her knee, causing her to groan and writhe in pain, and licked his bloody finger like a lollypop. "Still scrumptious," he added with a sickeningly sweet smile.

* * *

"You seriously expect me to believe she's fairy?" Russell questioned skeptically to Eric. He had finally returned, Pam diligently standing by his side. All three were staring at Sookie, who was confined to a chair, Bill beside her looking suspiciously calm. "A species extinct for a millennia? If they ever existed at all," he added with derivative snort. "You think I wouldn't have noticed if there were fairies bouncing around in the world?"

Eric shook his head and responded, "I didn't say she was full fairy. She's a human-fairy hybrid, which helps save her from detection."

"Oh my God," Justine toned miserably. "This is explains _so_ fucking much." She shook her head and laughed hysterically, hissing in pain in between laughs.

"Do you care to contribute to the conversation, Miss L'eveque?" Russell called over his shoulder.

"Not really," she told him. "Just felt like pointing out the fact I finally understand why so many men and women, dead or alive, are lusting after a fucking no account waitress from some backwater redneck town, whose just as much of a redneck as the people she serves, not that she believes it."

"Screw you, Justine!" Sookie sneered angrily.

"Superiority complex," she pointed out mockingly. "Now I know why. It's her blood. Any supernatural, doesn't matter what kind, they just all _flock_ to the scent of fairy." At least now she knew why Sam had fawned over her so much, constantly worried about her. Same with Alcide. The thought made her laugh to herself once again. She owed the wolf an apology now, it seemed; he couldn't help but be a little bit attracted to Sookie because of the scent of her blood. She could accept it, maybe even forgive it, but it didn't mean she had to like it. "This town is so fucking fucked up! I _never_ should have come here!"

"Back to the point," Eric stated, getting all eyes back on him, "she may well be the last of her kind. Your only chance to walk in the sun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the ancient king mumbled in disbelief. Eric just told him to drink her blood and see what happened.

"Now that's just nuts!" Sookie shouted. "Nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for y'all! Why would you even think that?" Eric stared at Bill, who shifted nervously before turning to his lover.

"Sookie, you're wrong. What Eric says is true."

"No!"

"I never told you."

"You're lying!"

"No, he isn't!" Justine interjected, frustrated and annoyed with the spat.

"What the hell would you know about it?" Sookie sneered with a glare.

Ignoring her, Justine just looked at Russell and told him, "I lived and traveled with a Maenad for quite some years." Turning to Sookie, she sharply added, "In case you forgot, you stupid fucking bitch." Sookie opened her mouth to spout another insult but the shifter just looked back at Russell. "You learn a thing or two when you deal with something that's older than even the oldest Vampire. What Eric says is true."

"Bill's experienced it for himself," the bar owner added.

"Oh, well that's reassuring! A testimonial from the audacious Mr. Compton!" Russell exclaimed sarcastically.

""A new beginning"? "We'll start over"?" Sookie accused to Bill, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"I can't force you to believe it," Bill said, completely ignoring Sooki. "You'll have to _see_ for yourself." Pitifully, helplessly, Sookie asked him why he was doing this to her. Bill desperately responded, "We've tried fighting him. We'll never win. If he has a taste of your blood, he might let you live."

"Bill, please!"

"So?" Eric asked.

With a scrutinizing look at Sookie, Russell answered, "I'm intrigued."

"Excellent."

"I _hate_ you!" the waitress growled at Bill. "I hate you all!"

"My heart is breaking," Justine replied sarcastically.

"On one condition." Eric assured Russell that condition could be whatever he liked. "You go first."

With a devious smile, he replied, "I'd love to."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _True Blood_ or any of its characters. All I own is Justine.

**Chapter 9**

Dawn approached. While Russell talked off Sookie's ear about everything and nothing in one corner, Bill brooded in another, much to Pam's sick enjoyment. Justine sat still chained to the stripper pole, head bobbing up and down, trying to fight the returning dark of unconsciousness. It was the sound of footsteps that caused her to blink tiredly and look up. Eric stood before her, smirking at her pale, weakening body. She waited for him to speak but he never did, just stared at her. Annoyed, she tried to spit at him but her mouth was too dry. Instead, she settled for glaring at him while calling him a leech. He laughed for a moment, palm of his hand over his mouth, before snarling and covering her open mouth with his hand. She struggled for a moment before she realized the metallic taste seeping onto her tongue. Eyes wide, she looked at Eric who just quirked a brow at her. Take the hint, was the silent message. Justine immediately began to drink his blood, feeling the healing effects on her knee and foot immediately. After a moment, Eric pulled his hand away and wiped the traces of blood on her mouth away.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly, curiously.

"Because I need you strong," he answered simply and walked away without a second glance. She watched him speak briefly to a rather distressed Pam before wandering over to Russell and Sookie. "Shall we?"

"Do let's!" he exclaimed with an excited clap of his hands.

"One caviat, gentlemen. If you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink," Bill advised from the seat he was now chained with silver to.

"Hmm, good point."

"We are schooled! Onward to adventure!" Russell shouted impatiently, like a child at Christmas.

"If this is you trying to help me, thanks for nothing," Sookie told Bill. She looked up at Eric, who gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She just glared back him, pouring all the hate she felt into one look. Bored and sick of waiting, Russell sighed.

"Oh, for God's sake." Grabbing Sookie's arm, he pulled her to him and bit down. The blonde tried not to scream but failed when Eric at last bit down on her neck. A few moments passed until she was suddenly quiet, deathly so, and Eric walked over to the club door. He spared a look over his shoulder at his progeny before slowly stepping outside. Inside, the group watched him from the video feed of the security camera's outside, walking around the parking lot unharmed in broad daylight.

"Unchain me!" Bill cried out desperately. "I have to feed Sookie!"

"It's fairies! Fucking fairies! Who knew?" the king laughed and watched as Eric smiled at the camera, waving for Russell to join him.

"Let me go or she'll die!"

"My hands are shaking. I feel like a little child!" Wiping the bloody tears of joy, literal joy, he turned to Pam. "Thousands of years of night, you can't know..."

"What are you waiting for?" she coaxed, smiling at him. Russell didn't wait a moment longer, immediately rushing out the door to join Eric.

Struggling against his chains, Bill shouted, "I have to feed Sookie! She needs my blood now!" Pam didn't listen, eyes fixed on the screen. "Pam, let me go!" Justine, like Pam, continued to ignore Bill and watched as Eric handcuffed himself to Russell and a pipe outside. The effect of the blood was starting to wear off from what she could tell on the screen, as smoke could clearly be seen. Justine struggled a moment with the chains around her wrists until, with the added strength from Eric's blood, she finally broke free. The first thing she did was attack Pam who, already weakened from the bleeds, was easy to take care of.

"That's for the bitch slap," she panted and kicked the vampire in the ribs for good measure. In the next instance, Bill was free and quickly set about feeding Sookie. Knowing that those two would be okay, Justine grabbed the nearest bar stool and slammed it onto the ground. One leg broke perfectly so she snatch it up and ran outside. "Eric, this is just stupid!" she scolded.

"Go…away," he groaned weakly, skin burnt.

"Like hell I am!"

"No…forgiveness."

Shaking her head, she scoffed, "I am _not_ letting you do this!" Putting down the stake, she sat on her knees and broke the handcuffs. Thousand year old vampire blood really did the body good.

"Help me, please!" Russell pleaded weakly.

"Shut the fuck up, you psycho!" she screamed at him.

"I will not surrender to the true death!" he shouted, defiant and weak. "I will find a way to come back and kill your precious Viking, your brooding Mr. Compton, that ridiculous werewolf Herveaux, Miss Stackhouse and even your little friend Sam, and anyone else you care about, you useless little BITCH!" Enough was enough. Justine snatched up the stake and screamed as she rammed it into Russell's chest. The king shouted in pain, choking on his own blood.

"Whose the bitch now?" she retorted and pulled the stake out. The moment she did, Russell exploded into a pile of blood and she shrieked a little as she was splattered. "Ugh, gross," she muttered, wiping her eyes. Chucking the stake, Justine quickly grabbed Eric by his jacket and dragged him back inside the club. Once the door was closed, she collapsed to the floor within him lying heavy in her lap. The three she left inside ran over as she sat up, holding Eric in her arms, and her wrist against his lips. "Drink!" Eric tried to pull away but she pulled his precious hair so hard that his fangs popped out. "Drink, Eric!"

"He can't. He's too weak to use his fangs," Pam told her.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" She held out her wrist to Pam, who bit it open for her, and quickly placed it back at Eric's mouth. "Drink or die for good, Eric, your choice." He mumbled something in Swedish that made Pam laugh tearfully and grabbed Justine's wrist, biting down as hard as he could. The shifter hissed in pain at first before a shot of pleasure exploded in her nether regions. That was unexpected. Great, fantastic even, but definitely unexpected.

"Keep an eye on him. We both know he could lose control," Sookie said as Eric growled, swallowing hungrily. Begrudgingly, Bill nodded and watched as Eric grasped Justine's wrist, drinking even harder from her. So hard that she had to bite back a moan. Who knew that a vampire's bite could feel so pleasurable? He started to heal slowly and, just when all his burned were just about healed, she tried to pull away. Eric quickly grabbed her with his other arm to keep her there and continued to feed.

"That's enough," Bill said and grabbed Eric's hands, pulling them off to Justine could move away. She quickly crawled away from him, panting and dizzy, weak. While Eric wiped his lips clean, licking the left over blood off his fingers, Bill quickly punctured his finger and wiped his blood over Justine's wound so it can heal. "Do you need some?"

"No thanks," she panted. "I think I'll just...I'll just sleep it off, have some vitamins...and a big ass breakfast," she joked quietly.

"Where's Russell?" Eric asked, back to perfect health.

"The shifter killed him," she informed her maker, sounding extremely grateful. Eric, on the other hand, looked anything but when he set his eyes on Justine. She shrank back, afraid of what he might do.

"Why did you do that?"

Gawking at him, she sarcastically retorted, "Would you've preferred I'd brought him back in here with you?"

"Godric appeared to me and told me to let him live," he argued.

"You are insane," Bill sneered.

"Killing him hasn't solved anything!"

"Has from my point of view," Sookie snorted.

"No one asked you," Eric snapped.

"Who are you right now?" Pam wondered, deeply confused. "He killed your family! You should be happy he's gone!"

Pointing at Justine, he warned, "You should not have done this."

"Forgive me for saving you then, you miserable bastard," she replied and shakily rose to her feet. "Now, if I may, I'm going to go home and go to sleep." She moved to leave but Eric quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're staying here," he ordered.

"The _hell _I am!"

"The hell you _are_." Pulling out his phone, Eric quickly and quietly spoke to someone about needing their van at his club by nightfall. As he hung up, he commanded the room's attention. "You are staying as well, Miss Stackhouse. It's not safe. Pam, direct Bill to one of our guest coffins."

Bill tried to say goodnight to Sookie, but she pulled away from him and followed Eric into his office. Justine moved to follow as well but hesitated, feeling a dizzy spell come on, and grabbed the bar for support. After a moment, she opened her eyes and spotted an urn filled with blood. Curious, she stumbled around the bar to inspect it. It definitely didn't belong to either Eric or Pam, she knew that much from working at the club. That only left one option: it was Russell's.

"It's Talbot," Sookie told her. Justine looked over her shoulder, brow furrowed. The blonde just shrugged. "What's left of him." Looking back at the urn, Justine remembered how Talbot played at being her friend before serving her up for dinner. That just pissed her off even more. With what little strength she had, Justine took off the lid and dumped what was left of Talbot into the sink, turned on the faucet to get it all down the drain and then the garbage disposal for good measure. After a moment, she turned it all off and turned around with a satisfied smile. With a nod to Sookie, she moved slowly into Eric's office. He was leaning against his desk, smirking at her.

"Feeling better?"

"I will," she replied quietly.

"The couch, Miss Stackhouse, is quite comfortable."

Disgusted, Sookie replied, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going home."

"How many times must I say this?" he sighed, aggravated. "It is not safe."

"I'm a lot safer out there than I am in here! Goodbye!" She stormed out of the office. Eric didn't try to stop her and, eventually, both of them heard the club's front door slam shut. Eric turned his attention to Justine, who moved to sit on the couch. With a curt nod, he moved to go to his own coffin.

"What'll happen to me?" she suddenly asked and he turned back to her. "I mean, you can't just kill a vampire, especially not one as old as Russell Edgington, and not have any consequences."

"You forget, he was King of Mississippi." Justine cringed, her face crumbling to tears as she held her face in her hands.

"Fuck!" she groaned. "I'm screwed, aren't I?" Sighing, Eric walked over to her like as if she were a chore.

"You will have to face the Authority and explain what happened."

"And what then? Will they kill me? Because killing me would be pretty fucked up since I did them a favor and all."

"I don't know," he answered honestly, which really didn't make her feel any better. "When I _do_ know, however, and they come, I will notify you immediately." Justine nodded, licking her lips, carefully deciding whether or not she should say what she wanted to. Looking up at Eric, calm and collected, she decided to just be honest.

"It felt good. I won't lie about that. Killing…" Taking a breath, she tried again to phrase just exactly what she was feeling. "Killing something that old and powerful, it felt really..._really_ fucking good."

"I'll ignore that and wish you goodnight," he said and turned his back on her.

"I don't mean it like that." With an annoyed sigh, Eric looked back at her with a bored, impatient expression. "I mean…what I said about the Maenad, that was true. The things she did to me, I wanted to kill her so much but…I couldn't. She was…she _owned_ me. And then I finally got free, had an werewolf for a boyfriend who thought rape was foreplay, and then she found me again – saved me, really – made me come here and, just when I think I can finally be free of her, she came back. And Sam, of all people, killed her." Shaking her head, Justine chuckled mirthlessly under her breath. "When I killed him, it was like I finally got my chance to kill her. Or something similar. If that makes any sense." Head tilted, she surmised, "It probably would've felt a hell of a lot better if it had been her."

"I suspect it would have," he commented dryly.

Unable to resist, she curiously asked, "Why didn't you want me to kill him?" Eric looked away from her.

"When I saw him," he quietly confessed, "Godric told me that everyone has peace when they die, even Russell Edgington. I could not bear the thought that he would find peace, any redemption whatsoever."

"If I hadn't killed him, what would you have done?"

"Wrapped him in silver, buried him in concrete somewhere far away." She nodded slowly.

"Buried alive, and I use that term loosely. Not bad," she compliment. "He'd be trapped for at least a hundred years or so. Good plan."

"I thought so." His tone clearly indicated that she was an idiot who ruined his perfect plan.

"And when those years passed, what if he got free?"

Eric paused a moment before replying, "Perhaps I would kill him then." All she could do was nod again. She thought aloud about how he would be extremely weak then, easy pickings. The two smirked at each other, amused. "I did not know such a devious side of you existed."

"My little secret," she teased. Sobering up, she hesitantly asked, "When the Authority comes…"

"I will speak in your defense," he assured her stoically and she thanked him. "Consider our debts repaid." That shocked the hell out of her but she certainly wasn't going to argue with him. "Good night."

"Good morning."

* * *

Justine slept peacefully, much to her surprise, all through the day. By the time she woke up that afternoon, she felt so much better. Still dizzy and in desperate need of sustenance, but better. A quick check of the two gunshot wounds showed no scaring whatsoever. She quickly looked at her reflection in Eric's computer screen; the scar on her cheek was gone as well. With a satisfied nod and stretch, Justine went out into the bar and had been about to take a seat when she saw Ginger, cleaning glasses. And the bloody urn she'd dumped out yesterday. The dimwitted waitress grinned and waved at Justine, who shrugged to herself and took a seat across from her. Ginger seemed to have forgotten about shooting her a few hours ago.

"Are you hungry? I could make you a peanut butter and butter sandwich?" Despite the hunger gnawing away at her, Justine shook her head in disgust.

"No, but if you have a pair of pants lying around, I'd really appreciate it."

"Oh, of course! I always keep extras, just in case!" As she ran off to fetch the pants, Justine began to wonder about what kind of scenario "just in case" might entail. Thankfully, her mind stopped that train of thought before it could really get going. "Here ya go!" she exclaimed cheerfully and Justine gratefully accepted the leather shorts, despite not wanting to know just where they'd been. She slide them on, quickly followed by tying a knot in the back of the Fangtasia shirt to show off a tiny slit of skin. It wasn't perfect but at least now she didn't feel completely naked. The door to the club opened and Ginger scream loudly, ducking beneath the bar to grab the gun. Justine turned to attack but laughed, grinning wildly as she ran straight into Alcide's arms.

"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed happily. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't," he told her and she pulled back, a perplexed look on her face. "Eric called me, said he needed my help with something. Promised to settle all my dad's debts."

"…Oh." Behind them, they both her Ginger thank God and calm down.

"Why? You in trouble again?"

"When am I _not_ in trouble?" She joked and the two shared a quiet laugh. "So, uh…you want a beer?" Alcide nodded and the two sat close together, Ginger serving them both a cool drink. "How your sister? Janice, right?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Whole family's fine, knock on wood." The fact that he actually knocked on wood made her smile. He was just so sweet. "Debbie's gone missing though."

Justine quirked a brow at his concerned tone and asked, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Knowing Debbie? I'm not too sure. I'd still watch your back though, if I were you." She nodded and an awkward silence settled over them. Justine looked at Ginger, who was totally clueless until Justine cleared her throat. All of a sudden, a light bulb went off and the waitress said she had to go clean the bathroom. As soon as she was out of sight, Alcide told her, "I've been thinking about you. A lot."

Biting her lip with a grin, she blushed and replied, "I've been thinking about you, too."

"Even had a couple dreams about you." Justine quirked a brow and grinned deviously, rising to her feet to stand in between his knees.

"Do tell," she demanded playfully. Alcide laughed, embarrassed, but put his hands on her hips regardless.

"It's good to see you again. I'd have hated it if we never saw each other again."

"Me, too." They smiled at each other, leaning in to kiss, when the back door to the employees office opened with a slam. Eric, Pam and Bill walked out, looking much better than they had the previous night. "Killjoys," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Eric warned her before turning his attention to Alcide. "Good, you're here. Your truck out front?" The werewolf nodded the affirmative. "Good. We have work to do."

"You should be fine to go home now, Justine," Bill assured her.

"Thanks for the permission, Daddy Dearest," she retorted sarcastically, still annoyed that the three vampires had interrupted her moment with Alcide. "Oh, and by the way, if I haven't done so already, I rescind invitations to my home to all vampires present. Don't take it personal," she said, raising her hand at Bill, who opened his mouth to protest. "I need a vacation, okay?" Bill sighed but reluctantly nodded. Pam didn't care, just rolled her eyes in her typically bored fashion, and Eric just growled at her. He was displeased but Justine honestly didn't care, she just turned to Alcide and smiled. "It was lovely to see you again, Mr. Herveaux."

He smiled in returned, replying with a smile, "Miss L'eveque."

"Feel free to stop by whenever you get done."

"Will do."

With a roll of his eyes at the disgustingly romantic display, Eric stated, "If you two are finished eye fucking each other, let's go." Justine rolled her eyes at the Sheriff and sauntered out of the club. With closed eyes and a smile, she breathed in the night air. Aside from the smell of Russell's rotting bloody pile of a corpse, it was a great night. Things were finally settled down. For the moment. Behind her, she heard the others come out, Pam complaining about how she had to help clean up Justine's mess. Even that couldn't dampen her mood. She just stripped out of the shorts Ginger loaned her and pulled off the shirt, tossing both of them at Eric. Justine winked cheekily at him and waved goodbye to Alcide before shifting into a barn owl, flying back home.


End file.
